Just Love You
by kang jiki
Summary: "Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Dapatkah aku mengulang waktu? atau bisakah aku mati sebelum mengenalmu?" HAEHYUK STORY [summary gagal... pundung]
1. Chapter 1

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Kim Ryeowook

Tan Heechul

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Dapatkah aku mengulang waktu? atau bisakah aku mati sebelum mengenalmu?" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Eomma aku berangkat!"

"Tidak makan dulu?"

"Tidak eomma, Hyukkie sudah terlambat!" kataku sambil menggigit sepotong roti.

"Baiklah, itu bekal untuk hari ini,"

"nde eomma, gomawo~" aku berlari ke pintu, eomma hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuanku. Aish lupa! Aku kembali berlari kemeja makan.

"Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Mmm~ ciuman keberuntungan belum,"

"Hahaha berapa umurmu masih meminta ciuman dari eomma?" eomma tersenyum lalu mencium pipi kananku. Setelahnya aku melambaikan tangan sambil berlari ke luar. Aku memakai helm kuning kesayangan dan mulai menghidupkan sepeda motor tua berwarna putihku.

Hehehe ada yang lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Mianhae… setiap pagi aku selalu seperti ini. apalagi jadwal sekolah yang semakin padat dan mengharuskanku pulang sore. Akhirnya aku sering terlambat karena tidak bisa membagi waktu. Baiklah, annyeonghaseo naneun Tan Eunhyuk imnidha! Umur 18 tahun, sekolah di SMA Shinwa kelas 3. Seorang namja penyuka dance, yang menjadi ketua di club teather. Tadi itu eommaku. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang namanya Tan Heechul. Aku kira sudah cukup perkenalnya.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Memarkirkan sepeda dekat pohon. Tempat favorit karena membuat sepeda motorku tidak kepanasan. Belum selesai aku menaruh helm, tiba-tiba aku merasa dilempar sesuatu dari belakang. Aku menoleh mendapati seorang namja paling menyebalkan sejagat raya.

"Ups kukira tidak ada orang," katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Aku mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Yaa, kau sengaja ingin cari gara-gara denganku?"

"Hei jangan suka menunduh orang? Kau melakukannya agar mendapat permintaan maaf dariku kan?"

"Apa? memang kau yang salah kok!"

"Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Mana ada tidak sengaja pas mengenaiku!"

"Bisa saja kan? katak gastric brooding bisa melahirkan melalui mulut, atau septum jantung dapat bocor dan menjadi kelainan… semua hal yang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi,"

"Mentang-mentang siswa terpintar, dasar ikan amis,"

"Mwoya? Bilang saja kau tidak mengerti myeolchi bau kedelai,"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar ikan pabo,"

"Huh tidak salah? Kau itu yang monyet pabo!"

"Kau sengaja ingin mangajakku bertarung!"

"Aku tidak yakin, kau terlalu kurus dan cengeng!" kata namja bersurai brunette ini sambil menyender pada mobil sport hitam miliknya. "Bisa-bisa aku dituntut karena melakukan tindak kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur,"

"Siapa yang dibawah umur? Yaa umur kita sama, bahkan menurut bulan lahir lebih tua aku tahu!"

"Hahaha tapi kau masih seperti anak kecil, memang pantas sih nama myeolchi untukmu,"

"Argh… Choi Donghae beraninya kau!" aku berjalan mendekatinya. Berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau bahkan jauh lebih pendek dariku!"

"Jangan berlebihan! aku hanya beda beberapa centi denganmu, lagipula walaupun pendek aku lebih populer! dan…" namja bernama lengkap Choi Donghae ini memegang daguku sambil menyeringai. "Aku lebih tampan, karena kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang namja!"

"Mwo? yaa beraninya kau!" aku melayangkan tinjuku padanya, tapi dengan mudah dia menangkis dan memegang tangan kananku. Tidak hilang akal aku kembali mencoba meninjunya dengan tangan kiri, tapi lagi-lagi dia memegangnya. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Entah karena aku yang terlalu lemah atau memang dia yang terlalu kuat sehingga tubuhku hanya bisa bergerak resah. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sejak kelas satu, kau tidak bisa menang melawanku! Jadi tidak perlu mencoba?"

"Aish… lepas!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Lepaskan aku Choi Donghae! tidak malu apa jadi pusat perhatian!" protesku saat menyadari semua siswa yang ada diparkiran melihat kearah kami.

"Peduli apa aku pada mereka," katanya santai. igh dasar namja menyebalkan! Dengan kekuatan penuh aku injak kakinya. Dia pun mengaduh dan dan langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"Dasar ikan menyebalkan! Ingat, urusan kita belum berakhir!" kataku sambil berlari pergi. Kesal! kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan namja itu pagi-pagi seperti ini? Kenapa sih perkelahian kami tidak ada habisnya?dan satu lagi, ini paling penting kenapa dia selalu menjahiliku? Ada saja yang dia lakukan untuk membuat emosiku naik. Apa dia tidak bisa mencari target lain untuk di jahili?

Namanya tadi, Choi Donghae. namja menyebalkan yang sekelas denganku semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Siswa yang masuk kedalam urutan populer nomor 1. Alasan pertama karena kekayaan. Huh, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga berdarah bangsawan seperti Choi? Bahkan mereka lebih populer dibandingkan presiden! Alasan kedua kejeniusannya, bagaimana tidak! dia adalah satu dari beberapa siswa yang terpilih untuk kelas akselerasi dan beasiswa penuh keluar negeri dari sekolah. Tapi bodohnya, siluman ikan itu menolak dengan alasan dia masih ingin menikmati masa muda! Apa itu yang namanya jenius? Aku yakin, dia melakukannya untuk pamer.

Masih ada dua alasan lain yang menurutku tidak logis dan mengada-ada. Yaitu ketampanan dan sikap dinginnya kepada siapapun. Hell no! tampan? Wajah seperti ikan cucut begitu? Jika aku bercermin masih tampanan aku, lebih! Dan sikap dingin? Lihat sendiri kan tadi bagaimana sikapnya kepadaku? apa itu yang dibilang dingin? Namja bernama Donghae itu hanyalah siswa cerewet, jail, sok ganteng, sombong, tukang pamer, dan paling penting, menyebalkan. Tidak ada sikap dinginnya sama sekali. Nol kosong!

"Pagi Hyukkie," sapaan itu membuatku mendongak. Melihat namja cantik berpipi tirus yang sedang melambaikan tangan di depan pintu kelas.

"Hai Wookie, pagi!" ucapku membalas sapaannya. Dia Kim Ryeowook. Sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar sekaligus teman seclub. Kami sangat akrab bahkan mereka mengira aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ryeowook. Mengingat sahabatku ini mempunyai penyimpangan soal cinta. Aku tidak mau mengigat kejadian dimana hal ini terungkap, itu sangat menyedihkan. Yah kalian benar! dia gay, tapi bukan denganku. Aku baru tahu beberapa bulan yang lalu jika dia sedang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siswa kelas sebelah bernama Kim Yesung. Hanya aku yang tahu. Tapi bagiku bagaimanapun Ryeowook, dia tetap sahabatku. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang normal atau gay. Toh kejadian seperti itu sudah tidak lagi menjadi hal tabu. Selama kita saling mencintai dan siap dengan komitmen masing-masing apa salahnya. Aku lebih setuju dengan hal yang tidak normal daripada normal tapi hanya untuk kepuasaan. Bagiku itu malah menyedihkan.

"Apa Hyukkie sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Lee songsaenim? Dikumpulkan sekarang lo?" pertanyaan itu langsung membulatkan mataku.

"Tugas, tugas apa?"

"Aduh Hyukkie, itu… tugas yang kemarin disuruh cari jawabannya karena semua siswa tidak ada yang bisa menjawab,"

"Tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Iya yang Choi Donghae tidak masuk itu! ingat?"

"MWO? JADI ITU PR?"

"Nde, kau tidak tahu?"

"Huwaaa bagaimana ini! Suara Lee songsaenim sangat kecil, aku tidak dengar karena waktu itu rolling bangkuku paling belakang,"

"Aigooo lalu bagaimana? lima menit lagi masuk,"

"Punyamu?"

"Aku dipaksa mengumpulkan tadi, mian? Aku juga lupa jawabannya, karena semua itu Yeye hyung yang mengerjakan,"

"Aish… aku tidak mungkin meminta punyamu pada ketua kelas mengerikan itu!" kataku sambil menatap yeoja bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah mencoba make up dengan teman-teman segenknya. "Kenapa semester satu ini harus dia sih yang jadi ketua kelas?"

"Mianhae Hyukkie, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia meminta tugasku… untuk berbicara dengannya saja aku tidak berani,"

"Nde, aku tahu kok Wookie,"

"Lalu bagaimana? Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan,"

"Mwo? aigoo… bisa pingsan aku! aish kenapa tadi tidak sarapan ya?" disaat kami kebingungan, aku merasakan pantatku ditendang. Aku mengeram kesal dan menoleh. Mendapati Donghae yang tengah memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "YAA KAU KIRA PANTATKU BOLA?"

"Mungkin,"

"Dasar namja menyebalkan!"

"Siapa yang menyebalkan? Kau atau aku?"

"kaulah! Main tendang pantat orang sembarangan! Jangan membuatku marah disaat aku bingung! Apa kau tidak pernah tahu untuk membaca situasi?"

"Sekarang siapa yang menyebalkan? Kau mengobrol didepan pintu berabad-abad tanpa tahu masih ada siswa yang ingin masuk! Kau kira kelas ini milik kakek buyutmu?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Minggir, songsaenim sudah datang!" Donghae berjalan diantara aku dan Ryeowook. Lihat wajahnya? Sungguh menyebalkan! Jika ada kategori manusia paling menyebalkan aku orang pertama yang merekomendasikannya.

"Ayo Hyukkie kita duduk,"

"Nde." aku berjalan lesu kekelas. Dan… hebat! Hari ini sungguh hebat. Pagi-pagi aku sudah diganggu oleh ikan cucut ini, tidak mengerjakan PR, dibayang-bayangi lari keliling lapangan yang panas, sekarang dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan dan keadilan aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya. Dengan ikan cucut sok ganteng itu. kenapa harus ada rolingan sialan yang diadakan seminggu sekali ini sih? oh tuhan… mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus mengalami kesialan beruntun begini.

Aku duduk sambil meliriknya. Sebegitu hebatnyakah dia sampai yeoja-yeoja itu melihatnya. Dengan mata berbinar pula? Hell no! dan lihat pose membacanya itu. sok kegantengan. Apa dia kira sedang menjadi pangeran Inggris?

"Donghae-ssi," aku kembali melirik kesamping saat suara seorang yeoja masuk kedalam pendengaranku. Aku melihat si ketua kelas, yeoja yang bagiku sangat mengerikan ini tengah berdiri disamping Donghae dengan wajah malu-malu. Donghae tetap diam membaca bukunya. "Waktu kau tidak masuk, kita diberi tugas oleh Lee songsaenim dan dikumpulkan hari ini! tapi tenang aku sudah menyalin tugasku untukmu, ini…! jadi kau tidak perlu takut dihukum," aish yeoja ini memang mengerikan! Catatan, hanya didepan Donghae dia bersikap manis manja seperti itu. coba bandingkan sikapnya pada Ryeowook, aku dan siswa biasa lainnya. Huh… dasar kecentilan. Yeoja ini menaruh buku bersampul merah muda itu dimeja Donghae. tapi apa balasan namja menyebalkan ini, dia tetap asik dengan bukunya tanpa berterimakasih. Jangankan mengucapkan terimakasih, melirik saja tidak. huh… entah kenapa aku jadi suka sikap menyebalkan Donghae disaat situasi seperti ini.

"Donghae-ssi kok diam? Untuk makan siang nanti bagaimana kalau kita kekantin? Aku yang traktir!" lihat, Donghae masih tidak menggubris perkataan si yeoja. Oh~ apa ini yang dibilang sikap dingin. Wow, aku baru tahu jika Donghae bisa bersikap seperti ini. karena baru pertama kali ini aku duduk disamping Donghae.

"Selamat siang anak-anak," suara yang tidak ingin aku dengar, sungguh! Aku menatap kedepan. Sekarang berdiri Lee songsaenim. Guru yang dicap paling menakutkan. Tugasnya banyak, dan ajaibnya dia mengingat semua itu! mengajarnya tidak jelas, dan paling tidak mengenal ampun. Matilah kau Tan Eunhyuk. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk menu makan siang hari ini. "Sebelum masuk kemateri, kumpulkan tugas yang bapak berikan kemarin! Dan yang tidak mengumpulkan, berdiri!" oke aku bisa! mungkin hanya berlari tiga sampai lima putaran. Pasti Tan Eunhyuk sanggup melakukannya.

Saat aku ingin berdiri dari bangku, Donghae tiba-tiba mendorong buku bersampul merah muda itu ke depanku. Aku menoleh, mendapatinya sedang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Do-Donghae…" belum selesai aku berbicara, Donghae sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Choi Donghae? sulit dipercaya, kau tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

"Kemarin saya tidak masuk,"

"kau tahu kan, saya tidak membutuhkan alasan!"

"Nde songsaenim," aku terus melihatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Donghae melakukan hal ini? bukanya dia bisa selamat jika tetap meletakkan buku itu dibangkunya.

"Lihat semuanya mengerjakan, hanya kau yang tidak! Jangan mentang-mentang menjadi siswa terpintar Choi Donghae!"

"Nde songsaenim,"

"Lari keliling lapangan dan jangan berhenti sampai jam istirahat selesai! Satu lagi dalam satu hari ini kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran." Donghae berjalan keluar kelas. Semuanya melihat, termasuk aku. Apa yang si ikan itu pikirkan? Kenapa dia berbuat hal ini padaku yang jelas-jelas musuh baginya?

.

.TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Kim Ryeowook

Tan Heechul

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa berlari kelapangan. Melihat sang idola nomor 1 tengah menjalankan hukuman di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Ada yang sengaja membawakan air, makanan, payung dan barang-barang lain yang dianggap dapat membantu. Tidak hanya itu, banyak yeoja yang menangis merapati sang idola. Tapi apa? bahkan Donghae tidak melirik satupun dari mereka. Dia tetap berlari walaupun keringat membanjirinya.

Hanya satu namja yang tetap dikelas. Namja itu terus diam menatap bangku kosong disebelahnya. hal ini terus dia lakukan bahkan sampai sang sahabat menepuk pundaknya.

"HYUKKIE!"

"Oh n-nde,"

"Gwenchana? Hari ini kau terlihat sangat murung!"

"Sebenarnya aku yang dihukum," kata Eunhyuk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Donghae diberi buku oleh si ketua kelas dan dia malah memberikan buku itu padaku, sekarang dia yang terkena hukuman!"

"Yah aku tahu! Tatapan si ketua kelas menggambarkan seberapa bencinya dia padamu!"

"Sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu! yang aku pedulikan, kenapa Donghae melakukannya, bukakah kami adalah musuh bebuyutan? Seharusnya dia menertawakanku bukannya menolong!"

"Hyukkie! Aku memberimu satu rahasia, terkadang apa yang kita nilai dari luar tidak semuanya benar! aku baru tahu saat berhadapan dengan Yeye hyung… dari luar dia terlihat tertutup, aneh dan menakutkan tapi saat kita mengenalnya secara dekat dia kebalikan dari itu semua!" jelas Ryeowook sambil mengelus pundak sahabat berwajah manisnya. "Mungkin kau harus berterimakasih? eum.. tidak ada salahnya sih! Bukan berarti berterimakasih itu adalah kalah, mungkin dengan ini kau juga akan tahu kenapa Donghae menolongmu,"

"N-nde kau benar! mungkin kau harus mencatat di buku sejarah kalau duo fish yang terkenal tidak pernah akur, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya tidak bertengkar tapi malah mengajak genjatan senjata, ya~ untuk hari ini saja!" kata Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Ryeowook tersenyum sebagai balasan.

…haehyuk…

Donghae menghembuskan napas saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dia memilih duduk di bangku dekat pohon saat tidak mendapati para murid berisik itu lagi. Donghae meluruskan kaki, sambil membuka dua kancing bajunya. Tidak ada yang Donghae lakukan selain diam menunggu panas di tubuhnya reda. Bayangkan, dari pagi sampai siang terhitung 3 jam lebih dia berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola yang bisa dibilang luas ini.

Dia terus diam, Sampai melihat sekotak susu strawberry yang dijulurkan didepannya. Donghae menoleh mendapati Eunhyuk tengah menatap keatas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ambilah," kata Eunhyuk saat lama tidak ada reaksi dari Donghae.

"Tumben, apa kau berniat meracuniku?"

"Yaa… aku sudah menelan semua egoku untuk datang kesini, tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu! oke, biar aku sendiri yang minum!" kata Eunhyuk sambil meminum susu strawberrynya. Donghae tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan sekali gerak mengambil susu kotak itu. "Hei a…!" Eunhyuk terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, melihat Donghae minum dibekas tempatnya.

"Hah~ seharusnya kau bawakan aku air isotonic! Tapi lumayan lah daripada tidak ada?" kata Donghae sambil mengusap dagunya. Dia memerinyitkan alis saat melihat Eunhyuk tetap diam menatapnya. "Heh ada apa?"

"I-itu… itu bekasku tahu! Kenapa kau meminumnya?"

"Memang salah ya? oh atau kau memiliki penyakit menular?"

"Aniyo! Aku sangat sehat, eomma rutin mengecek kesahatanku!"

"Kalau begitu… apa jangan-jangan kau belum gosok gigi! Idih jorok," kata Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Enak saja! aku pasti gosok gigi! Itu pekerjaan rutin! Kau tidak lihat deretan gigi putihku!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan giginya.

"Lalu kenapa sampai bereaksi seperti itu?"

"I-itu karena… karena…," 'Hal itu disebut ciuman tidak langsung bodoh!' sambung Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Wae?"

"Lupakan!" seru Eunhyuk sambil duduk disamping Donghae. dia memberikan handuk kecil yang dibawanya. Donghae tersenyum melihat gambar monyet berpipi merah di sudut handuk itu. setelahnya mereka diam. Donghae asik mengipas-ngipasi badannya yang bermandi keringat, sedangkan Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini sibuk memainkan tangan sambil sesekali melirik Donghae. "Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, membuat Donghae menoleh menatapnya. "Kenapa kau memberikan buku itu padaku? Seharusnya aku kan yang di hukum," Donghae tidak menjawab, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya. Dia terpaku melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata sendu milik sang rival.

"Apa aku harus menjawab?"

"Te-tentu saja! ini sebuah pertanyaan!" kata Eunhyuk gugup dan langsung memutuskan kontak matanya.

"Aku tidak suka warna pink," jawab Donghae santai, membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatapnya.

"Mwo?"

"kau lupa warna sampul buku itu?"

"Aish… dasar aneh! Jadi kalau sampul bukunya warna selain pink kau tidak akan memberikannya padaku?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Jawablah yang jelas!"

"Karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri," jawab Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. "Aku tidak mau merusak reputasiku sebagai siswa terpandai, hanya karena salah dalam mengerjakan pr! Aku tidak pernah percaya pada orang lain yang jelas-jelas berada dibawahku,"

"Sombong!" kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo, mungkin angin," kata Eunhyuk asal. "Tapi bukanya tidak mengerjakan pr dan mendapat hukuman sama saja merusak reputasi?"

"Menurutku itu beda!"

"Beda darimana?"

"Karena dengan itu aku bisa…" Eunhyuk mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan Donghae yang tidak jelas akibat suara bel pengumuman.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," Donghae melempar handuk penuh keringat itu kemuka Eunhyuk lalu berlari menjauh. "CHOI DONGHAE! YAA KAU SENGAJA?"

"Hehehe aku kan berniat mengembalikan?"

"DASAR IKAN BERSIRIP HIU, BEREKOR SINGA LAUT, BERKULIT IKAN PAUS, BERBADAN TERIPANG! BERMULUT GURITA! Kemari kau!" Eunhyuk mengerjar Donghae yang terus berlari sambil memeletkan lidah.

_skip time_

"Tidak berniat kembali kekelas?" tanya Donghae dari bilik kamar mandi. Eunhyuk yang tengah mencuci muka menggeleng. Saat ini mereka berada di kamar mandi club sepak bola. Eunhyuk terus mengikuti Donghae, bahkan saat namja tampan ini berniat kekamar mandi untuk menghilangkan keringatnya.

"Aniyo, aku sudah biasa membolos seperti ini… lagipula aku tidak bisa enak-enakkan dikelas sedangkan kau sedang dihukum,"

"Hoh… apa kau Tan Eunhyuk? Musuh bebuyutanku?"

"Ingat! sekarang kita sedang genjatan senjata, jangan mulai!"

"Terserah," Donghae kembali menyalakan sowernya.

"Yang aku herankan itu malah kau! Donghae tidak pernah bolos pelajaran, bahkan dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga keterangan sakitmu bisa dihitung dengan jari… kenapa sekarang kau setenang ini?"

"Memang apa yang harus aku khawatirkan?"

"Tidak sayang dengan pelajaran yang kau lewatkan hari ini?"

"Tidak,"

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu mengikuti atau mendengarkan pelajaran membosankan itu, karena aku sudah diciptakan dengan otak brilliant,"

"Aish kapan sih kadar kesombonganmu itu hilang?"

"Lagipula lebih menyenangkan jika seperti ini! aku bahkan bersedia melakukannya setiap hari,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya orang pintar yang mengerti ucapanku,"

"Oh kau mengejekku bodoh, begitu!"

"Tidak, tapi lain ceritanya jika kau merasa,"

"Jangan mulai perang lagi denganku ikan!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae keluar kamar mandi, hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di bawah perut. Hal ini membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapan.

"Heh lembar bajuku"

"Yaa! Berpakaianlah yang benar baru keluar kamar mandi! Kau tidak malu aku ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melempar jaket putih bergaris biru dengan celana putihnya itu. Donghae sedikit berlari kesamping saat lemparan Eunhyuk meleset.

"Wae~ Apa salahnya? bukanya kita sesama namja?" tanya Donghae sambil bersiap membuka handuknya. Eunhyuk yang melirik adegan ini langsung berteriak.

"IKAN CUCUT GANTI DIMAKAR MANDI SANA! KALAU TIDAK, AKU LEMPAR KURSI INI TEPAT DI WAJAHMU!"

"Ck merepotkan," setelah mendengar suara pintu, Eunhyuk berani melirik tempat Donghae berdiri, dia bernapas lega saat mendapati Donghae tidak ada.

"Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya! Aish menyebalkan!" rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil mengacak rambut.

…haehyuk…

Beberapa menit kemudian. Dua namja ini terlihat sedang berada di perpustakaan. Eunhyuk, si namja bersurai hitam tertegun melihat betapa luasnya perpustakaan milik sekolah. Donghae yang berjalan mendahului hanya menunjukkan senyum meremehkan melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang bisa dikatakan berlebihan.

Lihat saja bagaimana dia berlari dari rak satu kerak lain. Mengelus patung dewa yunani yang ada disudut ruangan, mencoba sofa yang disediakan serta duduk dimeja kayu untuk belajar. Donghae yang tengah sibuk mencari buku hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan namja yang setengah tahun lebih tua darinya itu. untungnya perpustakaan ini sedang sepi dan tidak ada pengawas, jika ada… entah apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk.

"Waaa! Bahkan ada komik one piece! Bodohnya aku, kenapa tidak pernah tahu ya? padahal sudah dua tahun bersekolah disini?" kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Baru sadar jika kau itu bodoh!"

"Donghae… lupa kita sedang genjatan senjata?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan deathglare andalannya. Donghae mendengus meremehkan. Dia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang tidak terlalu tebal, lalu duduk disofa yang telah disediakan. Namja berwajah tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng ini membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya, sesekali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berbinar dengan tumpukan komik didepannya. Dia tersenyum, bukan seringai atau senyum mengejek melainkan sebuah senyum tulus yang menambah kesan tampannya berkali kali lipat. Tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, saat Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat dengan tumpukan komik ditangan.

"Hahaha! Lihatlah, aku bahkan tidak memiliki semua seri ini! aku harus membaca semuanya! Kalau tahu begini, waktu bolosku yang kemarin-kemarin itu tidak akan membosankan!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap komiknya. Donghae menggeleng dan kembali sibuk dengan buku ditanganya. Setengah jam mereka habiskan dalam diam. Terlalu asik dengan bukunya masing-masing.

"Bwahahaha ini lucu sekali! Luffy, Sanji, Choper, dan kenapa Zoro ikut-ikutan bodoh hahahaha!" Eunhyuk terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa kaku. "Donghae coba lihat i…" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapanya saat melihat Donghae tengah tertidur. namja manis ini mendekat, melihat lebih intens wajah musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Bulu mata yang panjang, hidung mancung, rambut berwarna brunette yang khas dengan poni miring, ditambah bentuk bibir tipis yang menunjang ketampanannya. Walaupun dia terkenal siswa terpandai, tapi tidak ada kata kuper atau kurang modis pada dirinya. Tubuhnya yang atletis, dadanya yang bidang, dan stylenya yang patut diacungi jempol membuat Eunhyuk sepersekian detik terpana. Baru kali ini dia melihat Donghae secara jelas, tanpa teriakan ataupun aksi pukul memukul. Namja berkulit seputih susu ini hanya bisa diam, terus memperhatikan namja disampingnya. Donghae menggerakkan tubuh mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah, wajahnya yang putih langsung berubah merah. Apalagi saat merasakan kepala Donghae jatuh ke bahunya. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata dan menatap namja yang tengah tertidur pulas ini. dia berdecak tanda bingung. Disatu sisi dia risih terhadap sikap Donghae yang entah kenapa membuat jantunya berdetak kencang, disisi lain dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat perutnya terasa aneh. Seperti terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi.

Akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan perasaannya, namja penyuka makanan manis ini memilih tetap pada posisinya. Tentunya dengan hati yang terus bertanya, apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini?

…haehyuk…

"Ini semua salah namja setengah ikan itu! aish… sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk pulang? Mana handphoneku mati, pasti eomma kepikiran! Ayolah motor kesayanganku~ hiduplah! Jangan suka marah seperti ini, jebal?" Eunhyuk terus menggerutu sambil berusaha menghidupkan sepeda motornya. "Ck, tidak ada cara lain!" setelah mendengus kesal, namja pemilik gummy smile ini memilih menuntun sepeda motornya. Belum sampai gerbang, hujan turun. Eunhyuk kembali memarkirkan sepedanya dan berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

"Ah~ kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial! Apa mungkin tuhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk genjatan senjata dengan Donghae?" Eunhyuk hanya menatap derasnya air hujan dari pinggir gedung. "Dingin sekali… eothoke? Sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menggosok tanganya yang mulai memucat. "Kenapa tadi aku membiarkanya tidur di pundakku, dan dengan bodohnya aku juga ikut tertidur…sekarang lihat, aku harus mengalami kesialan seperti ini! mana dengan tanpa rasa terimakasih dia pergi begitu saja! apa tidak ada ucapan terimakasih setelah apa yang aku lakukan? Dia tidak tahu apa pundakku sampai pegal, sepedaku itu juga rewel, coba saja aku tidak pulang telat aku pasti sudah meminta bantuan pak satpam! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekolah juga sudah sepi, eomma Hyukkie takut sendirian hiks…" Eunhyuk terus menangis, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan sorotan lampu, dengan mata menyipit namja manis ini menatap kedepan. Menemukan sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini? Kajja!" Eunhyuk menoleh saat suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya itu terdengar. Dia mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri memayunginya. Seketika mimic wajah Eunhyuk berubah. seperti dejavu, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan atau berbicara apa pada namja berwajah tampan ini. "Kenapa kau malah diam? Cepat berdiri, dan masuk kemobil! Disini dingin tahu?"

"N-nde" dengan wajah bodoh Eunhyuk berjalan disamping Donghae.

"Buka jasmu," perkataan Donghae langsung membuat pikiran Eunhyuk kembali, dia menatap Donghae sambil membulatkan mata.

"Mwo? Untuk? Yaa jangan bilang kalau kau ingin…" Eunhyuk langsung menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Berusaha membuat formasi perlindungan yang membuat Donghae mau tidak mau tertawa. "Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Karena kau bodoh dan berotak mesum!"

"Mworago?"

"Buka jas basahmu dan ganti dengan jaketku," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk jaket merah dengan tudung bulu di jok belakang. Eunhyuk menunduk malu akibat perbuatannya itu. dia tetap menunduk bahkan sampai mobil ini berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Lho Tunggu, sepeda motorku!"

"Gwenchana, nanti aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawanya ke bengkel." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk diam. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Donghae sibuk mengemudi, sedangkan Eunhyuk terus memainkan tangannya sambil sesekali melirik namja disampingnya.

'Kruuuuk~' suara yang tiba-tiba keluar itu membuat Donghae menoleh. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memegang perut karena malu.

"Didepan ada cafe, kau mau mampir?"

"Tidak usah!" setelah mengatakan hal itu suara yang berasal dari perut Eunhyuk kembali terdengar. Namja berkulit seputih susu ini begitu merutuki kebodohannya. saking malunya namja manis ini tetap menunduk.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya. Dia tidak menyangka musuh bebuyutannya ini bahkan tidak tertawa ataupun mengejek melihat tingkah konyolnya itu. hatinya kembali bergejolak aneh, membuat semburat merah tergambar jelas di pipinya.

_Skip time_

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Ani, sudah malam,"

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk membuka pintu pagar, dia terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya. "Untuk hari… gomawo,"

"Kau berterimakasih padaku? Aigoo apakah hari ini hari keberuntunganku?"

"Jangan mulai! Hanya hari ini saja, besok genjatan senjata ini berakhir dan kita tetap jadi musuh!" kata Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang. Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan namja 6 bulan lebih tua darinya ini.

"Jaljayo~" kata Donghae dengan angelic smilenya yang membuat Eunhyuk diam. Baru kali ini dia mengetahui senyum Donghae yang seperti ini. bahkan dia terus diam sampai mobil Donghae pergi.

"Hyukkie, kaukah itu?" suara inilah yang membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari acara melamunnya. Dia menatap sang eomma dan tertawa canggung.

"Nde eomma," pintu dibuka menampakkan yeoja cantik bersurai hitam panjang.

"Kenapa sampai telat? Tidak ada kabar! Eomma sangat khawatir!"

"Mian eomma, tadi Hyukkie ketiduran di perpustakaan, handphone mati dan sepeda mogok,"

"Mwo? tapi kau tidak apa-apakan?" sang eomma memeriksa Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Tadi juga hujan!"

"Hehehe gwenchana eomma! Tadi Hyukkie diantar teman," kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Oh pantas ada suara mobil~ siapa? Ryeowook kah? Atau Yesung? Atau teman-teman teather? kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?"

"Ani, dia si ikan!"

"Si ikan? Tunggu bukankah Hyukkie bilang punya musuh namanya si ikan?"

"Nde, tapi hari ini kami adakan genjatan senjata,"

"Aigoo kau ini! sekali-kali ajaklah dia kemari, eomma juga ingin berkenalan dengan si ikan?"

"Tidak! dia musuh eomma, hanya hari ini saja ada dispensasi!"

"Arra~arra, cepat ganti dan makan! Eomma sudah memasakkan sup kaldu untukmu,"

"Jinjja? Waaa asik! Makan lagi!"

Ditempat lain.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan senyum kecil dia berjalan memasuki rumah. Donghae diam dengan mimic wajah yang langsung berubah saat melewati meja makan. Disana seorang namja berumur tengah duduk sambil membaca buku. Namja berkacamata itu melirik sebelum menutup bukunya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tidak ada sahutan. Donghae memilih diam dan berjalan ke kamarnya. "Donghae, makanlah dulu! jarang-jarang kan appa bisa makan bersamamu?" Donghae tetap berjalan dan membanting pintu kamar. Tidak memperdulikan namja berkemeja putih itu yang menatap sedih kearahnya.

…haehyuk…

"Lalu bagaimana lanjutan ceritanya?"

"Maksudmu Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyumpit mie di mangkok besarnya.

"Aish… pura-pura tidak tahu! Padahal dirinya menjadi orang kedua yang membolos dari kelas! Lalu waktu membolos yang lumayan panjang itu~ apa yang kau lakukan dengan 'Donghae'?" Ryeowook sengaja menekan kata Donghae, yang membuat Eunhyuk hampir tersedak.

"Wookie jangan keras-keras!"

"Habis, kau pura-pura tidak tahu! Ayo ceritakan!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku hanya yah berterimakasih lalu kami pergi ke perpustakaan." Setelah mengatakan itu semburat merah langsung tampak pada kedua pipi namja penyuka manis ini. Ryeowook tertawa geli sambil mencolek pipi Eunhyuk.

"Hem begitukah~ tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Sungguh tidak terjadi apa-apa! kami musuh ingat!"

"Ketua!" seruan itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook langsung menoleh.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap teman clubnya satu persatu.

"Ada berita gawat! Gawat ketua! Heboh, berbahaya! huwaaa eothoke?" teriak namja bersurai blonde. Membuat seisi kantin melihatnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruangan dulu!"

_Skip time_

"Mwo! osis tidak boleh seenaknya seperti itu!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah mengeras.

"Nde, ketua? Mereka akan mengumumkan hal ini besok,"

"Ketua eothoke? Bagaimana kalau club ini benar-benar di hentikan!"

"Huweee ini masa-masa terakhir ketua dan kakak kelas tiga! Tapi malah club tidak bisa dipertahankan, hiks hiks,"

"Cih pasti ada yang sengaja menghasut ketua osis untuk menyetujui rencana ini,"

"Tidak bisa! aku benar-benar tidak terima!"

"Ketua mau kemana?"

"Hyukkie, jangan emosi,"

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi Wookie, aku hanya ingin tahu atas dasar apa mereka hendak membubarkan club kita!" setelah mengatakan itu Eunhyuk langsung berlari pergi, menyisahkan para anggota club yang khawatir.

"Argh… capek juga! Latihan kali ini begitu keras!"

"Itu karena kau terlambat! Makanya jangan jadi tukang tidur!"

"Apa kau bilang, tukang tidur? yaa jangan mengejekku seenaknya!" namja bersurai hitam berdiri itu mencoba memukul temannya, tapi namja disampingnya ini terus mengelak.

"Berhentilah kalian, daripada bertengkar sana beli minum!"

"Punya hak apa kau menyuruh kami?" tanya mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Ketua jangan cegah aku untuk membantai mereka!"

"Berisik!" kata namja kekar dengan aura hitamnya, yang membuat ketiga namja ini diam.

"Mian Kangin sunbe~" ucap ketiganya takut. Sang ketua, atau yang kita kenal Choi Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Hei bukankah itu ketua club teather?"

"Iya, untuk apa dia berjalan tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" pertanyaan kedua namja ini membuat Donghae tertarik. Dia menatap kesamping, dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang tengah berjalan cepat dengan tangan terkepal serta mulut terkatup rapat.

"Aigoo apa kalian tidak tahu, club teather akan dibubarkan!"

"Jinjja? Kenapa bisa?"

"Hei darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu dari yeojachinguku! Katanya rapat osis kemarin membahas hal ini, bahkan ketua osis sudah setuju! Tinggal membuat pengumuman, dan laporan pada Kang songsaenim, jika disetujui mereka akan benar-benar bubar!"

"Mwo? tapi bagaimana bisa? dan kenapa terdengar sangat mudah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, yeojachinguku tidak terlalu detail menjelaskan, yang pasti club teather diambang kehancuran!"

"Kejam…"

"Aku sih tidak peduli, asalkan bukan club kita! Lagipula hanya club teather kan yang terkenal payah?" kata namja kurus bersurai merah.

"Benar juga!" obrolan ini semakin membuat Donghae penasaran. Dia menepuk pundak teman-temannya.

"Guys, kali ini aku tidak bisa ikut!"

"Ketua mau kemana? Bukankah kita ingin merayakan keberhasilan?"

"Pergilah tanpa aku." Donghae berlari menjauhi teman satu clubnya yang bingung dengan sikap sang ketua.

"Ada apa dengan ketua?"

"Bukannya tadi ketua yang paling bersemangat?"

"Sungguh membingungkan!" kelima namja ini menoleh saat merasakan aura hitam dibelakang mereka.

"Mulut kalian itu memang berisik seperti yeoja! Cepat jalan atau…" Kangin mengepalkan tangan, otot-otot kekar itu membuat kelima namja ini meneguk ludah.

"MIAN SUNBE…!"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat sebelum menggedor pintu ruang osis yang sejak tadi tidak terbuka.

"Aish berisik, tidak punya sopan santun ya?"

"Ya jelas sih dia dari club teather!" perkataan itu membuat emosi Eunhyuk semakin naik.

"Aku kesini mewakili club teather ingin bertanya, terkait membubaran club! dan kenapa tidak ada pemberitauan yang jelas terkait hal ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil meremas tangannya erat bermaksud meredam emosi.

"Itu karena clubmu tidak layak disekolah ini!"

"Huh apa itu yang kau sebut club?"

"Mworago?"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" suara dari belakang itu membuat Eunhyuk menoleh. Disana berdiri beberapa orang, termasuk namja berkacamata bertubuh tinggi yang diketahui sebagai ketua osis.

"Ketua…" anggota osis yang membuat emosi Eunhyuk meningkat tadi membungkuk pada namja yang masuk kedalam siswa terpopuler itu. Eunhyuk terus menatap sang ketua osis dengan tajam. Tidak pernah dia seemosi ini.

"Aku dari club teather, datang kesini hanya ingin meminta kejelasan perihal rencana osis yang menurutku sangat tidak rasional itu?"

"Kita bicara didalam saja."

#Eunhyuk pov

Di ruang rapat osis.

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan kenapa club teather harus bubar?" tanyaku yang sejak tadi terus menahan emosi. Lihat bahkan mereka diam, mengacuhkanku. Apa ini yang dinamakan etika?

"Karena kami merasa club teather tidak ada perkembangan, hanya main-main dan tidak serius mengembangkan bakat," kata yeoja bersurai panjang dengan wajah jahatnya. aku membulatkan mata mendengar yeoja yang tidak lain adalah ketua kelasku ini terus berceloteh. "Ini adalah bukti kalian terus bermain-main," yeoja itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto. Disana aku dapat melihat anggota clubku tengah bermain kartu dengan wajah penuh coretan. "Beberapa event kalian tidak menunjukkan hasil memuaskan, kalian tidak pernah memenangkan lomba ataupun pertandingan persahabatan yang seharusnya dapat di menangkan dengan mudah,"

"Itu menunjukkan bagaimana kualitas kalian sebagai club! Apakah club seperti itu pantas di pertahankan?"

"Bahkan catatan kalian dari tahun ketahun semakin merosot, club menyedihkan seperti itu tidak layak berada di sekolah ini! selain memalukan hal itu dapat mengubah citra sekolah kita!"

"Bukankah club teather juga pernah dapat mendali penghargaan dan piagam-piagam lain?" tanyaku tidak terima.

"Itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan,"

"Mwo? wae?"

"Karena hal ini sudah terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, lagipula piagam saja tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan potensi kalian,"

"Nama club kalian juga sangat jelek, terkait perkelahian dan ajang bolos untuk para anggota club,"

"Club kalian juga terbilang aneh dan memalukan! Banyak gossip miring yang tidak layak diperlihatkan disekolah, maksudku anggota kalian yang… penyimpang," ketua kelas sialan! seakan kepalaku pecah, dengan berani aku mengebrak meja. aku tidak peduli berapa puluh mata yang melihatku. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan, alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ini yang kalian bilang alasan! KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERHAK MENGHAKIMI SEPERTI ITU? alasan kalian tidak rasional, apa itu yang namanya osis?" tanyaku masih sambil berdiri. "Memang tahun ini kami selalu gagal, tapi kami tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan kemenangan! Apa menurut kalian menang saja itu penting? Untuk bermain-main… saya tidak mengelak jika anggota saya seperti ini tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah alasan? Lalu bagaimana dengan club sepak bola yang tampak jelas hanya bermain-main atau club lain disekolah ini!"

"Kau menyingung club sepak bola? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana terkenalnya club itu disekolah dan mata para guru, bukan hanya dilingkukan ini tapi juga sekolah-sekolah yang lain! Mereka memiliki banyak prestasi!"

"Oh begitukah, jadi anggota harus menarik dulu baru bisa dikatakan club membanggakan!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Untuk urusan perkelahian dan ajang bolos, maaf saya kira itu mengada-ada! Saya berani bertaruh bahwa anggota saya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu! dan untuk menyimpang… maaf, itu urusan pribadi yang bahkan semua orang berhak memilikinya! Jika hanya karena alasan ini kalian membubarkan club teather, maaf saya selaku ketua teather akan menolak,"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu!"

"Kami sudah rapat dengan songsaenim, dan mereka menyetujuinya!"

"Benarkah? Jika begitu saya yang akan menemui songsaenim!" Eunhyuk berjalan pergi sampai akhirnya…

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan hanya akan memperkeruh masalah," Eunhyuk menoleh mendapati ketua osis yang tengah menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau clubmu memperlihatkan kebolehan yang kau banggakan itu, jika memang kau berhasil dan dirasa layak maka kami tidak akan membubarkan club teather,"

"Ketua…"

"Ketua tapi…" anggota yang hendak protes itu diam saat melihat tatapan tajam sang ketua osis.

"Baik aku setuju! Aku akan membuktikan kebolehan clubku pada kalian! Tapi kalian harus berjanji jika aku berhasil, kalian tidak akan menganggu club teather lagi!"

"Dan jika gagal?"

"Kami tidak akan gagal,"

"Arasheo, bulan bahasa… tunjukkan pada kami kebolehan club teather."

.

.TBC

.

.

Hai saia kembali

Gomawo untuk semuanya yang uda nyempetin baca dan meripiu ^^

Hehehe banyak yang bilang Donghae modus ya? kasihan lu haek #ditenggelemkan di sungai amazon #Donghae appa mah gitu orangnya

Bener kan masa SMA itu kisah cinta yang aneh tapi ndak bisa dilupakan!

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

Eunhyuk Jinyoung02

Jiae-haehyuk

Callmehachi

Yenie cho94

Hyukmyboo

Nyukkunyuk

Cho w lee 794

Susan haehyuk

Wonhaesung love

Nanaxz

HAEHYUK IS REAL

Jangan lupa jika membaca sempatkan meripiu panpic jelek ini juga ya… #curahan hati :)

Saia sangat berterimakasih untuk itu^^

Maapkan saia jika lama updet, maap #bow

Oke see you next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Kim Ryeowook

Tan Heechul

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas sambil memijat keningnya. Hari ini adalah waktu terlelah dalam hidupnya. Bayangkan setelah perdebatan sengit seperti itu diruang osis, dia harus menelan pil pahit melihat anggota clubnya yang patah semangat dan memilih tidak melawan. Mereka tidak cukup mental untuk melakukannya.

"Hei berikan bolanya!" teriakan itu membuat Eunhyuk terbangun dari acara melamunnya. Dia menatap kebawah, atap gedung tempatnya sekarang langsung berhubungan dengan lapangan sepak bola. Dan hari ini sepertinya tim kebanggaan sekolah itu tengah melakukan latihan rutin.

Eunhyuk terus melihat mereka satu persatu. Bagaimana tim itu bermain dan menyita hampir seluruh perhatian siswa sekolah. Apalagi saat siswa kebanggaan yang menjadi ketua sepak bola memperlihatkan kebolehan dalam menggiring benda berbentuk lingkaran itu. Eunhyuk bahkan sempat kehilangan kata-kata karenanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dapat melihat sisi wajah Donghae yang lain. Terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Menyadari pikirannya yang salah, Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya dan kembali focus dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Benar juga! Masih ada jalan!"

_Skip time_

Semua anggota club teather berkumpul. Mendengarkan usul Eunhyuk yang membuat mereka kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak… ide yang dicetuskan oleh sang ketua tampak sangat bodoh dan tidak mungkin dilakukan.

"Jangan gila ketua, kami tahu ketua bingung tapi tidak perlu sampai berimbas pada kewarasan ketua!" ucap namja berkepala mirip dinosaurus.

"Aish sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku sedang tidak bingung! Ini sungguh rencana yang aku pikirkan dengan otak dan kesadaran penuh,"

"Tapi ini memang mustahil ketua, bahkan terkesan mengali lubang kubur sendiri!" kata yeoja berkuncir dua yang dihadiahi anggukan ketiga temannya.

"Yang akan ketua lakukan sama saja merendahkan diri ketua dan club?"

"Benar ketua… apa kita harus menjadi pengemis dihadapan club lain?"

"Sekarang aku tanya pada kalian, apa kalian terima jika club kita di jelek-jelekkan seperti itu! apa kalian rela dituduh berbuat sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kalian lakukan? Apa kalian mau dikatakan penyimpang? Dan kalian mengatakan harga diri? Harga diri kita akan sama direndahkan dengan dua pilihan itu! tapi akan lebih terkesan hebat jika kita masih berusaha! Daripada hanya berdiam diri, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan akhirnya kehancuran untuk club teather!" perkataan Eunhyuk ini berhasil membuat anggotanya diam. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, semua ini agar club yang kita cintai terus berdiri dan memperlihatkan kebolehannya! Saat itu benar-benar terjadi apa kalian tidak ingin tersenyum bangga dan membuat mereka malu!"

"Tapi ketua… mengajak club sepak bola untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam pementasan kita! Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Nde ketua, semua orang pun tahu tentang perang dingin antara club teather dan sepak bola yang dilakukan dari masa ke masa, bukan hanya ketua bahkan kami juga membenci mereka!"

"Tidak mungkin kita bermain bersama mereka dalam satu panggung! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Hal ini tidak bisa dibayangkan karena tidak mungkin terjadi! Kita saja tidak mau bermain dengan mereka apalagi club itu?"

"Apa kalian sadar, kalau kita ingin menjadi pusat perhatian kita harus memiliki seseorang yang dapat menjadi pusat perhatian itu! orang yang terkenal dan populer… orang yang dapat dengan mudah mencuri perhatian! Seperti sepak bola? Apa yang menarik dari permainan ini? mungkin bagi sebagai orang hal itu sangat menarik dan menyenangkan tapi bagi yang lain? Tidak usah jauh-jauh, contoh saja siswi di sekolah kita! Kalian sadar tidak, saat tidak ada Donghae para penonton berkurang! Tapi saat ada Donghae, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka berbondong-bondong menontonnya!"

"Tepat sekali! Mereka tidak peduli dengan permainannya, yang mereka pedulikan adalah melihat pusat perhatian itu!"

"Aish ini tidak adil! club sepak bola memiliki banyak siswa populer dan sang nomor satu juga ada disana, sedangkan kita? Tidak seorangpun!"

"Maka dari itu kita harus berkerjasama dengan mereka!" kata Eunhyuk masih dengan semangat tempurnya.

"Eum… aku analisa, usul ketua sangat bagus dan kita harus menggunakannya, tapi mungkin kita bisa memilih club lain selain sepak bola!"

"Ya, kita masih punya… club memanah! Bagaimana? Sang ketua, G-Dragon sepertinya cukup populer!"

"Iyap tapi kau tidak mendengar skandalnya bersama ketua lukis, Seungri?"

"Aigoo kau benar!"

"Bagaimana kalau Shindonghae ketua dari club gulat!"

"Aku tidak setuju, dia tipe tidak bisa serius! Dan kau lupa bagaimana dia menghabiskan daging untuk pesta musim dingin kita tahun lalu?"

"Club chiliders! ada dua di sekolah kita dan mereka cukup terkenal! gril generation dan red velvet!"

"Tidak! Mereka perlu disewa, ingat?"

"Nde, apa cukup uangmu untuk meminta tolong?"

"Lagipula yeoja itu terlalu berisik!" kata yeoja bersurai pendek yang sejak tadi memainkan handphonenya.

"Yaa kau juga yeoja Amber!"

"Aku tinggal menunggu dioperasi jadi namja!" 'PLETAK' "Appo~ Ryeowook hyung kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, dan panggil aku oppa!"

"Kang songsaenim juga populer, kenapa tidak dia saja?" tanya namja bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi duduk dipojokan, semuanya menggeleng melihat namjachingu Ryeowook ini. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

"Band sekolah… Ft island atau CN blue? Dua club itu sangat menarik!"

"Tidak, kau lupa mereka juga akan mengisi di acara bulan bahasa!"

"Club basket! 2pm, personilnya juga tidak kalah populer,"

"Tidak mungkin, mereka terlalu sibuk membentuk abs!"

"Juga tipe playboy! Kau lupa bagaimana salah satu personilnya menganggu ketua?" pernyataan dari Taemin membuat semburat merah di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tidak pakai Zhoumi! ketua osis laknat itu juga populer kan!" kata namja bersurai coklat itu sambil memukul mejanya. Semuanya sweatdrop, hanya Eunhyuk yang menggeleng sambil menutup mata.

"Jangan main-main sangtae!"

"Makan ayammu saja Onew! Jangan berkomentar!"

"Oh ketua dance, Yunho!"

"Dan kau ingin dikutuk oleh si pencemburu, Jaejoong? Namja itu sangat cantik tapi menakutkan"

"Lagipula Yunho sedang diperebutkan oleh Jaejong dan Changmin! Ingat? Apa kau mau berurusan dengan dua namja ini?"

"Aish padahal banyak yang penyimpang! Tapi kenapa hanya club kita yang dikatakan seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah Jonghyun jangan dipermasalahkan lagi?" Kata Ryeowook dengan senyum kecil. Jonghyun berdecak kesal dan memukul dinding disebelahnya.

"Dinosaurus bodoh, kau tidak perlu marah! Yang kita perlukan itu berusaha!"

"Key~ kau memang menakjubkan!" seru Jonghyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi bagaimana, tidak ada jalan keluarnya kan selain club sepak bola?" pertanyaan dari sang ketua ini membuat mereka terdiam. "Kalian tenang saja, aku akan berusaha mengajak mereka bergabung! Untuk itu kalian harus menolongku mempersiapkan naskah dan sebagainya! Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti ketua!"

"Tidak ada cara lain, baiklah~ semangat ketua!"

"Ketua kami akan mendukungmu!"

"Gomawo semua!"

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk berjalan bersama Ryeowook menuju halte. Hari ini mereka janjian pulang bersama. Mereka duduk menunggu bus. Ryeowook asik bersenandung, sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap sekeliling. matanya berhenti saat melihat Donghae tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang. Namja tampan itu menyandar pada tembok sambil memasang earphone.

"Sedang apa dia disana?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Sesekali Donghae menatap ke sekolah lalu kembali menunduk. "Apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Siapa sih Hyukkie?" pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menggeleng karena salah tingkah.

"Ah ti-tidak! bukan siapa-siapa! hahaha," Eunhyuk menunduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah diwajah Eunhyuk.

"Hei lihat! Donghae dan manajer club sepak bola! Sedang apa ya mereka?" pernyataan Ryeowook ini sukses membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapan. Dia melihat Donghae tengah mengobrol dengan namja cantik berlesung pipit. "Kabarnya sejak kelas satu mereka sangat akrab! Ada yang bilang mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil, tapi ada juga gossip yang mengatakan mereka berpacaran… entahlah banyak versi yang berbeda!" Ryeowook melirik Eunhyuk, tampak ekspresi kecewa disana. "Hyukkie, ada apa?"

"Hah, ti-tidak ada!"

"Benarkah, oh apa kau cemburu dengan adegan disana?"

"Pada Donghae maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas Ryeowook dengan anggukan. "Jangan bercanda! Terlepas dari rencana club, aku dan dia tetap musuh! Tidak ada yang lain!"

"Musuh ya?"

"Kenapa kau malah menggodaku! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan pada namja seenaknya seperti itu!"

"Hehehe baiklah-baiklah~" Ryeowook kembali menutup mata sambil bersenandung, sedangkan Eunhyuk diam-diam melirik ke tempat Donghae berdiri. Dia sedikit kecewa saat tidak mendapati namja tampan itu disana.

…haehyuk…

Pagi ini tidak seperti sebelumnya, Eunhyuk bangun sangat pagi. Dia bahkan sempat menolong eommaya memasak. Saat sarapan pun dia menambah porsi makannya. Hal ini membuat sang eomma sedikit bingung.

"Hyukkie~"

"Nde eomma?" sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengoleskan selai jelly entah di roti yang keberapa.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak sebaik ini eomma… pokoknya hari ini Hyukkie harus kuat!"

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu?""

"Ceritanya panjang eomma, suatu hari Hyukkie pasti akan cerita!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang aneh nde?"

"Tidak eomma! Bahkan apa yang akan Hyukkie lakukan hari ini adalah kelangsungan untuk semuanya!"

Disekolah.

Eunhyuk bercermin di toilet pria. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada disana. Namja manis ini terus meyakinkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh gagal, karena jika berhasil dia juga dapat menyelamatkan clubnya.

"Oke aku harus yakin! Apapun akan aku lakukan, bahkan merendahkan diriku sendiri!" Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas dan keluar dari toilet. Karena jalannya yang menunduk namja manis ini tidak tahu ada orang yang lewat. Akhirnya mereka bertabrakan.

"Mi-mian," Eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau…" suara namja ini membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. Dia mendapati sang ketua osis, orang yang bahkan tidak ingin Eunhyuk temui dikehidupan keduanya.

"Aku tarik kembali kata maafku, permisi!"

"Tunggu," Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah.

"Wae?" tanyanya tanpa menatap sang ketua osis.

"Terima saja keputusan osis, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu repot memikirkan kelangsungan clubmu,"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak sepengecut itu… jika aku masih bisa melakukannya akan aku lakukan!" Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap mata sang ketua osis dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan apa kata teman kecilmu! Kau sudah kelas tiga, lebih baik kau belajar untuk menentukan masa depan? Atau… kau ingin mendapat pujian sebagai ketua terbaik? Ingat, apa yang kau lakukan mungkin akan dipandang sebaliknya oleh mereka!"

"Aku tidak peduli, terserah kau mau mengatakan apa! karena aku percaya pada mereka! aku tidak bisa diam melihat clubku diperlakukan tidak adil! Club itu sudah menemaniku, mendidikku dan memberiku teman-teman baru, itu lebih berharga daripada teman masa kecil yang tidak menghargai orang lain!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menahan air mata. setelahnya dia berlari meninggalkan sang ketua osis yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kau salah paham Hyukkie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu?"

_Skip time_

"Hei kalian tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat, dia sudah berlutut disana 1 jam yang lalu! Tadi dia hanya meminta tolong pada kita? Tapi dengan tidak berkeprimanusian kita sudah menghakiminya," kata namja tinggi dengan nomor punggung 9, Minho.

"Walaupun itu musuh, apa pantas kita melakukan hal ini?" tanya namja bersurai hitam dengan nomor punggung tiga, Soo hyun.

"Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya," kata namja tampan bernomor punggung 10, Lee Joon.

"Aigoo sudahlah tidak usah dipedulikan!"

"Tapi~"

"Sebenarnya apa boleh kita melakukan tindakan ini? kita seperti anggota yang kurang sopan!" kata namja tinggi bernomor punggung 7, Woobin.

"Aku yakin ketua juga akan melakukannya! Mereka musuh sejak kelas satu, ingat?"

"Ah~ kalau aku tidak peduli, latihan tadi sudah membuat badanku lelah masa kita akan direpotkan lagi oleh namja itu! mungkin dia kesini hanya ingin meminta bantuan! Huh club menyedihkan masih saja dipertahankan!"

"Benar! aku pulang saja, besok masih ada latihan pagi,"

"Sudahlah~ Minho, Woobin, Soo Hyun, Joon! Sampai kapan kalian akan melihatnya, ayo pulang!"

"Nanti kalau lelah, namja itu juga akan berhenti!"

Beralih diluar ruangan. Eunhyuk tetap diam dengan posisi berlutut. dia mengepalkan tangan berusaha menahan air mata. ingatanya kembali pada kejadian penolakan itu.

#flasbak on

"Siapa sih ribut sekali!"

"Tidak tahu apa kita sedang istirahat dari latihan melelahkan itu!"

"Oh~ rupanya ketua teather! Ada apa sunbe kemari?" Eunhyuk menatap namja berpakaian olahraga yang diketahuinya sebagai murid kelas satu dan dua. Mereka semua tengah berdiri bergerombol di depan pintu. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk sedikit gugup.

"Maaf menganggu kalian, eum kedatanganku kesini hanya ingin…"

"Yaa sunbe kalau bicara itu yang jelas! Kami ini lelah ingin istirahat!"

"N-nde, mianhamnidha~ aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan ketua kalian,"

"Untuk apa kau bertemu ketua?"

"Aku hanya… hanya ingin berkerjasama, ani! aku ingin meminta tolong?"

"Ketua sedang sibuk!"

"Hah… baiklah bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Besok juga tidak bisa!"

"Sudah sana pergi, ketua bilang, tidak mau diganggu apalagi bertemu dengan orang seperti sunbe!" teriak namja bersurai merah yang membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget.

"Kumohon aku hanya ingin berbicara, karena saat dikelas…" belum selesai Eunhyuk berbicara namja bersurai merah sudah mendorongnya, membuat tubuh kurus itu terjatuh.

"Baiklah kau boleh bertemu ketua!" kata namja lain yang berdiri disamping namja bersurai merah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar. Dia tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang kotor.

"Nde, tapi terlebih dulu sunbe harus berlutut sampai ketua mau menemui sunbe!"

"Benar, itulah pesan ketua untuk sunbe dari club menyedihkannya." Namja bersurai merah dan temannya masuk, lalu diikuti oleh yang lain.

#flasback off

"Hiks… begitukah? Apa dia menganggapku musuh sampai tidak mau betemu? Kukira kami tidak bermusuhan seperti ini, tidak sejahat ini! Hiks ta-tapi kenapa waktu genjatan senjata dia hiks dia sangat baik?" Eunhyuk mengusap kedua pipinya. "Apa dia sedang bermain-main? Atau dia sedang sibuk? Tapi kenapa… hiks kenapa hatiku sakit? Ada apa denganku?

.

.

.TBC

.

. annyeong #bow

Uda cap 3 hehehe, ndak kerasa~ padahal panpic lain dianggurin #ketawa nista

Seneng banget sama respon dari semuanya hehehe #hug^^

1)Tuh kan hyuk itu masih polos kawan-kawan, jadi belum paham akan modus-modus yang haek berikan untuknya #plak, jadi hyuk ndak lamban Cuma kurang paham aja -_-? #sama aja

2)widih ada yang penasaran ama ketua osis, kekeke tuh uda dijelasin, maapkan saia karena tidak bisa memilih nama yang pas #mungkin, karena yang saia tahu hanya super junior huweeee jangan panahi saia #lari kepelukan hyuk, saia tahu shinee, bingbang uda itu aja namanya doang ama couple2 mereka requestan si adik labil, jadi saia ngambil jongsuk ama woobin #karena keliatan manis waktu di school 2013, ama soo hyun hyun woo karena kepincut di secretenly greatly maap -_- kalau ada yang ndak suka tolong bilang saia~ tapi jangan dihujat ya? hiks

3)pokoknya ketua kelas haehyuk bakal idup untuk jadi penganggu ada yang bisa tolong saia kira-kira siapa yang meranin ini tokoh?

.

. dan maap sekali lagi, chap ini ndak ada momen haehyuknya hehehe #ketawa nista, dan saia rasa ni chap jelek banget dah! Saia berharap tidak membuat kecewa…

Gomawo yang uda baca apalagi ripiu… itu sangat berharga untuk saia, seperti cinta hae yang hanya bisa diungkapkan lewat tatapannya doang pada hyuk #eaaak #ktiringjess

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk:**

Isroie106, sherlyXiu24, EunhyukJinyoung02, Yenie Cho94, CALLMEHACHI, cho w lee 794, cho loekyu07, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Jiae-haehyuk, Nkaka putri

.

.

Okelah see you next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Kim Ryeowook

Tan Heechul

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, typo hahaha, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Tuan muda, ini masih sangat pagi! Anda yakin ingin berangkat?"

"Nde ahjussi,"

"Tuan tidak sarapan dulu? para maid sudah menyiapkan?"

"Tidak perlu, aku ada latihan pagi! sebagai ketua tidak mungkin aku terlambat! Nanti siapa yang akan menghukum mereka?"

"Baiklah, hati-hati tuan." Kata pria setengah baya itu sambil membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh maid yang lain. Donghae sang tuan muda tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya menembus kota Seoul yang sepi. sejak semalam hujan lebat mengguyur kota. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang malas keluar rumah apalagi di hari libur seperti ini. Donghae memakirkan mobilnya, menatap sekeliling sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Memang terlalu pagi, tapi beberapa menit lagi aku yakin para adik kelas itu juga datang!" ujar Donghae sambil berjalan ke ruang club. Dia menghentikan langkah saat melihat seseorang sedang berlutut di depan pintu. Donghae memicingkan mata, melihat namja dengan tubuh basah kuyup itu. "Eunhyuk!" teriak Donghae sambil berlari mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? sejak kapan?" pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh menggigil Eunhyuk mendongak.

"Aku mohon…" setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Eunhyuk jatuh. Sebelum menyentuh tanah Donghae sudah mendekapnya.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kabar ketua!"

"Selamat pagi ketua!" beberapa namja berjalan mendekati Donghae. mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat seorang namja didekapan sang ketua.

"Eunhyuk sunbe…" kata Minho pelan. Donghae menatap anggota clubnya.

"Kalian berlatihlah sendiri, aku akan membawa Eunhyuk kerumah sakit!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk pergi, meninggalkan anggotanya yang kebingungan.

Disinilah Donghae. Duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Hatinya terus bertanya bagaimana kondisi namja itu dan kenapa dia bisa disana? dia berdiri saat melihat ruang rawat Eunhyuk terbuka. Satu orang dokter dan tiga suster keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Ani saya temannya,"

"Dimana keluarga pasien?"

"Eum… sedang dalam perjalanan, bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk?" jawab Donghae beralasan.

"Pasien mengalami Hipotermi dan dehidrasi ringan, hal ini dapat merusak otak dan jika terlambat akan menyebabkan kematian, untungnya pasien segera dirawat! Butuh setidaknya seminggu beristirahat agar pasien sembuh total, saya sarankan pasien tidak boleh kecapekan, karena daya tahan tubuhnya masih lemah,"

"Nde ghamshamnidha dokter?" Donghae membungkuk berterimakasih. Setelah sang dokter pergi dia masuk ke ruang rawat Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang pucat. Dia ingin menyentuh tangan itu, tapi keraguan dan rasa takut mengalahkan keinginannya. "Aku sangat khawatir…" katanya pelan sambil menunduk. Donghae mengalihkan tatapan saat mendengar sedikit erangan. Namja tampan ini tersenyum lega saat melihat kelopak mata Eunhyuk perlahan terbuka. Mata coklat hazel itu langsung membulat saat melihat Donghae. Eunhyuk buru-buru bangun, tapi langsung mencengkram kepalanya yang sakit. "Hei jangan bangun dulu, kondisimu masih lemah,"

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bertampang seperti itu! Atau sengaja kau ingin bermain, pura-pura tidak tahu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata terluka yang membuat hati Donghae mencelos. "Begitu bencinya kau padaku? Sampai seperti itu menganggapku musuh?"

"Eunhyuk…"

"Aku kesana baik-baik berharap kau mau membantu, tapi menemuiku saja kau tidak mau! Apa sekarang kau juga ikut tertawa bersama para osis itu?"

"A-apa maksut…"

"Cukup!" kata Eunhyuk dengan tangan terangkat. "Kau salah jika menganggap aku menyerah dengan mudah! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk kelangsungan clubku, tanpa kemunafikanmu dan cemooh semua orang! Aku akan berusaha sampai clubmu benar-benar mau membantu!" Eunhyuk mencopot selang infusnya dan berjalan pergi. meninggalkan Donghae dalam kebingungan.

…haehyuk…

Pagi itu Eunhyuk bangun dengan sempoyongan. Kepalanya masih pusing dan wajahnya tetap pucat. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk memulai hari yang baru disekolah. Dia makan sendiri mengingat sang eomma sedang pergi keluar kota untuk membeli bahan-bahan pesanan.

"Jangan lemah! Aku sudah minum obat jadi tidak akan apa-apa." kata Eunhyuk berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah menyelesaikan makan dan mengenakan sepatu namja manis ini berjalan menuju halte yang terletak sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk berangkat mengunakan bus, karena sepedanya yang masih dalam proses perbaikan.

Didalam kelas, Eunhyuk bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terus diam mengingat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Bahkan dia mengganti bangkunya hanya untuk menghindari Donghae. tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Donghae sedih karenanya. Tapi ada sedikit kelegaan dapat melihat Eunhyuk baik-baik saja hari ini.

Pulang sekolah, Eunhhyuk menetapkan hatinya untuk kembali mencoba. Dia memohon pada club sepak bola untuk membantu, tapi tentunya tanpa menatap Donghae.

"Sunbe tidak salah meminta bantuan kami?"

"Kami ini club yang bergerak di bidang olahraga bukan seni?"

"Kami tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu!" kata namja bersurai merah yang memang sangat membenci Eunhyuk. Kangin menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam, menyuruh anak kelas dua itu untuk diam.

"Eunhyuk…" belum selesai Donghae berucap, Eunhyuk sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak meminta bantuan secara gratis! Sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi pembantu di club kalian,"

"Pembantu?"

"Iya, kalian tidak perlu lagi bingung dan membuat daftar piket! Semua pekerjaan aku yang akan melakukannya!" Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menatap semuanya berusaha meyakinkan mereka, kecuali Donghae. namja tampan yang sejak tadi diacuhkan oleh Eunhyuk itu hanya menatap sedih.

…haehyuk…

Sejak mengatakan hal itu seminggu yang lalu namja manis ini terus melakukan pekerjaanya. Membersihkan ruangan club, mencuci seragam dan sepatu para anggota, menyiapkan keperluan latihan bahkan membelikan mereka minuman. Hal ini terus dilakukannya setelah pulang sekolah. Donghae hanya bisa melihat Eunhyuk dari jauh, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk tapi tetap saja namja manis ini acuh dan terus menghindar.

Seperti hari ini, setelah latihan Donghae memilih kembali mengajak Eunhyuk berbicara. Dia mencari namja manis itu dan menemukannya sedang mencuci pakaian para anggota. Eunhyuk tampak sangat pucat bahkan sesekali memegangi kepalanya.

"Sunbe!"

"Nde,"

"Sekalian cuci kaos kaki kami ya!"

"Bawa saja kesini,"

"Kenapa sunbe menyuruh! Bukanya pembantu itu tidak boleh menyuruh!" perkataan adik kelas itu membuat Donghae berdecak kesal.

"Mianhamnidha," Eunhyuk mengambil tumpukan kaos kaki itu lalu kembali ke bak cuciannya. Tubuhnya oleng karena lemas, untungnya Donghae menangkap Eunhyuk sebelum jatuh.

"Gwenchana?" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada acuhnya. Donghae malah memegang bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kau demam… cukup, hentikanlah hal ini, kata dokter…"

"Jangan berpura-pura peduli lagi!"

"Eunhyuk…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"Sudah berkali-kali kau mengacuhkanku! sekali saja, berikan aku alasan atas tindakamu ini!" kata Donghae dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Kau yang pertama kali melakukannya, jadi buat apa bertanya padaku,"

"Oke aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, tapi hentikanlah perbuatanmu ini! kau masih sakit, jangan membuatku khawatir!" kata Donghae sambil menundukkan kepala. Eunhyuk tidak menatap Donghae, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi pakaian kotor. "Tanpa melakukan hal ini pun, aku akan membantumu..."

"Sudah terlambat kau mengatakan seperti itu pada musuhmu!" kata Eunhyuk dengan penekanan pada kata musuh. Dia terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae. "Sekarang pergilah hadapanku! AKU MOHON PERGILAH!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca. Donghae mengepalkan tangan dan berjalan menjauh. Sepeninggal Donghae, Eunhyuk terduduk di depan mesin cuci. Air mata yang tumpah dipipinya sudah tidak sanggup di tahan. "Aku membencimu Donghae, selamanya hiks aku tetap membencimu!"

Ditengah kebingungannya Donghae memilih berjalan ke kantin. Daripada melihat Eunhyuk yang terus menolak dan menatapnya sedih, sungguh hal itu membuat dia sakit.

"Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan ketua di club sepak bola?"

"Iya, aku tahu! Ketua menjadi budak disana!"

"Hei apa kalian tidak malu dengan sikap ketua ini?" perkataan itu membuat Donghae menoleh. Dia mendapati beberapa anggota club teather yang sedang bergerombol di sudut kantin. Dengan penasaran Donghae duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, berpura-pura memainkan handphone untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ketua sih benar akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan club, tapi~ tidak dengan cara seperti ini juga kan!"

"Kau benar! aku malu~ Semua orang kini sedang membicarakannya! aish bukanya membantu, ketua malah merusak reputasi club!"

"Dulu saat aku kelas satu, dan ketuanya masih Hana sunbe club teather tidak seperti ini! bahkan club sangat berkembang!"

"Sudah ku duga, yang salah itu ketua bukan osis! Ketua saja yang tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin,"

"Nde aku setuju!"

"Lagipula ketua itu terlalu bodoh! Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku keluar dari club, kesal setiap hari menanggung malu!"

"Iya aku juga! Orang bodoh macam dia hanya akan berbuat bodoh setiap harinya! Huh aku akan pindah ke club dance!"

"Benar, benar! mumpung kita belum terlalu malu, kita keluar saja! lagipula masih banyak club waras diluar sana!" gerombolan itu tertawa. Donghae hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan mendengar semua ini.

Keesokan harinya, Donghae memilih menemui Eunhyuk untuk mengatakan apa yang didengarnya kemarin. Kekesalannya membuat Donghae tidak bisa berpikir. Dia ingin menyadarkan Eunhyuk bahwa club yang dipertahankannya sampai seperti itu ternyata berisi anggota yang hanya bisa menjelekkannya dari belakang bukan malah mendukung.

"Eunhyuk kita perlu bicara,"

"Aku sibuk!"

"Dengarkan aku kali ini saja! aku hanya ingin mengatakan hentikan perbuatan sia-siamu ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Asal kau tahu, anggota clubmu yang kau bangga-banggakan dan kau coba pertahankan itu malah menjelekkanu dari belakang!"

"Apa lagi ini?"

"Mereka tidak percaya akan kemampuanmu, mereka merendahkanmu bahkan mereka akan keluar dari club! Buat apa kau melakukan hal ini untuk mereka?"

"Cukup! Kau berniat menghancurkan harapanku dengan bualan seperti ini? jadi dengan cara halus kau membuatku menyerah? maaf tidak ada pengaruhnya!"

"Aku tidak membual! Aku mendengarnya sendiri," kata Donghae sambil memegang bahu lawan bicaranya.

"Donghae! kau tidak tahu sekecewa apa aku padamu? Jangan membuatku bertambah kesal!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kesal padaku? Aku hanya peduli padamu! aku ingin membantumu!"

"Kejadian yang menjadi awal aku berbuat seperti ini, kau masih berpura-pura tidak tahu? Apa dengan begitu kau merasa berhasil mempermainkanku?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melepas celemeknya. "Aku sudah tidak percaya pada orang lain, apalagi musuh sepertimu! Aku sangat mempercayai clubku, mereka bukan sekedar club tapi juga keluargaku! Huh kau sama saja seperti anggota osis bahkan lebih buruk dari mereka!" setelah mengatakan hal ini Eunhyuk berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam ditempatnya.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan sambil menggerutu. Langkahnya terhenti saat perkataan Donghae kembali muncul. Dia memilih pergi ke clubnya hanya untuk memastikan.

"Kalian ingin berhenti?"

"Kalian semua… ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Bahkan kita belum membuat naskah!"

"Kami tidak ingin berada diclub memalukan ini!"

"Benar, sudah cukup kami dipermalukan! Kami muak! Mempertahankan apanya, ketua malah menjadi pembantu di club musuh!"

"Apa menjadi pembantu juga salah satu strategi?"

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal ini…"

"Maaf tapi kami tetap ingin berhenti, terimakasih untuk semuanya!"

Eunhyuk terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir. Mendengar hal seperti ini sudah cukup membuat hantaman keras dihatinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Aku malah menghancurkan segalanya… wae? Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan club," Langkah itu terhenti saat sakit di kepalanya kembali muncul. Eunhyuk menatap sekeliling, semuanya tampak bergoyang semakin lama pandangannya menghitam.

"Eunhyuk!" itulah suara terakhir yang Eunhyuk dengar sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.TBC

.

.ini panpic kenapa jatuhnya jadi aneh ya? muehehehehe #ketawa nista

Apa ini uda panjang? Padahal anak ikan badut aja tahu, ni panpic disingkat-singkat sampek kaga jelas #pundung

Ini dia chap 4nya. Mian moment haehyuknya masih kaga ada, habis saia pengen buat baba ikan ama mommy anchovy galau dulu #dimakan piranha peliharaan baba

1)Untuk **isroie 106** uda kejawab belum yak pertanyaanmu padaku? Jiah, yang jelas ni panpic gagal panjang hahaha

2)untuk **Jiae-haehyuk** , hahaha babanya dateng telat, biasa kondangan dulu! waaa ada juga temen yang suka Soo Hyun Woo couple #hug, tuh kan iya kok mereka tuh bromance banget! Apalagi pas adegan pasang topi, tatapan polosnya Hyun woo terus senyuman soo hyun itu lo, greget moment dah! #malah curhat, kalau Hyunwoo belum keluar, ntar mungkin di chap depan hehe

3)untuk **CALLMEHACHI** , waduh typonya ketahuan #pundung, maap yak? Saia pasti mengulanginya lagi, maksutnya berusaha tidak mentypokan lagi -_- waaa penuh pertanyaan dan chap ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu anak muda! Hahaha #berpose kayak anglingdarma

4) untuk **nanaxzz** , huwaaa jangan kau kecewa padaku! Ini nih ripiu yang bikin saia ketawa ndak jelas, mana malem2 lagi bacanya! Baru kali nih di suruh2 ama pembaca yang malah disalahin karna baca komentnya mau digigit lagi! mimpi apa saia semalam~ -_- ni uda buat kan? jangan marah karena pendek kalau minta panjang noh ama baba hae #ups #digetok hyuk mommy, mending kabur dah daripada digigit, hiiii~

Special thank untuk:

 **Cho loekyu07, sherlyxiu24, rani gaem 1, Eunhyuk jinyoung02, Yenie Cho94, Wonhaesung love, Nkaka putri, Pinksmile**

Terimakasih karena uda baca sekaligus menyempatkan meripiu, saia sungguh terhura ^^

Akhir kata see you next chap


	5. Chapter 5

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Kim Ryeowook

Tan Heechul

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC,typo, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mata. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina.

"Syukurlah~ Hyukkie sudah sadar," aku menoleh keasal suara, disana sudah ada eomma yang tersenyum padaku. Aku mencoba duduk tapi kembali jatuh saat sakit kepala ini datang. "Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Ini dimana eomma?"

"Rumah sakit,"

"Hah? kenapa Hyukkie bisa ada disini?"

"Kemarin ada yang menelpon eomma, dia mengatakan kau ada dirumah sakit karena pingsan di sekolah, setelahnya eomma langsung kesini,"

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Tidak tahu, saat ditelpon dia tidak menyebutkan namanya! Waktu eomma sampai kesini dia juga sudah pergi, tapi dari nada bicara sepertinya dia sangat khawatir!"

"Begitukah…" aku kembali mengingat kejadian itu. 'Sesaat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, aku mendengar sebuah suara, tapi siapa?'

'PLETAK'

"Appo! Eomma~ kenapa memukul kepala Hyukkie? Hyukkie kan sedang sakit!"

"Itu karena kecerobohanmu! Kau itu selalu melakukan tindakan diluar akal sehat! Tubuhmu ini bukan super hero? Untung masih ada yang menolong! Kalau tidak? jangan suka memaksakan diri?"

"Eomma…"

"Jangan tanya eomma tahu darimana! Tapi tindakanmu ini sungguh ceroboh Hyukkie!" kata eomma masih dengan nada marah. Tidak pernah aku melihat eomma semarah ini. sepertinya apa yang aku lakukan ini memang sangat keterlaluan. "Anak eomma memang yang paling baik, eomma tahu kalau Hyukkie melakukan ini semua untuk club dan teman-teman yang Hyukkie sayang… tapi Hyukkie juga tidak bisa melakukan hal seextrime itu?"

"Nde, mian eomma~" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba eomma memelukku. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa mengelus punggung eomma yang bergetar. Apa eomma menangis? Eothoke? Betapa bodohnya aku membuat orang yang paling aku sayang meneteskan air mata. "Eomma…"

"Eomma sangat khawatir, jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh! Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang eomma punya? Hyukkie juga harus memikirkan perasaan eomma?"

"Eomma mianhae~ jangan menangis? maaf atas kebodohan Hyukkie, Hyukkie janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi?"

"Janji?"

"Mmm~ pinky promise…" aku menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan eomma. Setelah itu kami tersenyum.

…haehyuk…

Beberapa hari aku tidak masuk sekolah. Para anggota club juga sahabatku tidak ada yang menjenguk… mungkinkah mereka sudah tidak ada lagi? apa mereka juga sudah memilih keluar dari club? Segagal itukah aku menjadi seorang ketua? Aku memang terlalu bodoh, aku merasa bisa melakukannya sendiri, padahal malah sebaliknya! Aku mengacaukan segalanya! Membuat eomma sedih, dan club hancur! Huwaaa bahkan aku tidak berani pergi ke sekolah! Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika berpapasan dengan mantan anggota club juga para osis itu! pasti saat ini anggota osis sedang tertawa puas akan kemenangan yang aku buat untuk mereka.

"Apa hari ini aku tidak usah berangkat ya?" tanyaku entah yang keberapa kali.

"Hyukkie, hari ini katanya ingin ke sekolah?"

"Nde eomma,"

"Kalau masih sakit tidak usah saja! nanti kau malah kelelahan,"

"Aniyo eomma, Hyukkie harus bertanggung jawab," kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar. aku mendekati eomma dan mencium pipinya. "Hyukkie berangkat eomma,"

"Nde, hati-hati~"

Hari ini hari sabtu, hari khusus untuk ekstrakulikuler. Sebelumnya aku paling menyukai hari ini. tidak ada guru, pelajaran yang merepotkan, dan kelas yang membosankan. Kami full berada di club. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sabtu adalah hari yang paling menakutkan. Tidak! jangan berpikir bodoh lagi! Lari dari masalah sama saja membuat masalah baru.

Aku menetapkan hatiku untuk kembali mencoba. Pertama aku akan pergi ke club sepakbola untuk minta maaf, setelahnya pergi ke club teather untuk berbicara pada anggota yang masih tersisa. Yah aku hanya bisa berharap semoga masih ada…

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah sampai disini. didepan ruangan club sepak bola. Aku terdiam untuk membulatkan tekad. Ayo, kau pasti bisa! hanya meminta maaf untuk kekacauan yang kau buat. Dengan perlahan aku buka pintu ini, pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah kosong. tidak ada seorang pun diruangan! Kemana mereka? Apa hari ini mereka tidak latihan? Tidak mungkin bukanya club sepak bola adalah salah satu yang paling rajin?

Tidak ingin bingung lebih lama, aku memilih pergi ke clubku. Sangat lama aku berdiri disana, dengan tubuh gemetaran dan mulut yang senantiasa berdoa pada tuhan. Berikanlah kelancaran pada ku tuhan… amin.

Aku membuka pintu, pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah meja rapat yang dikelilingi beberapa anggota. Ryeowook yang pertama melihatku, dia memekik dan langsung berlari memelukku.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? apa masih pusing? Kau tadi sudah makan? Tadi naik apa? kenapa tidak menelpon dulu? Kenapa berangkat sekolah? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai kelelahan,"

"Wookie~ aku baik-baik saja!" kataku mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi.

"Syukurlah! aku benar-benar khawatir," katanya sambil memelukku.

"Ketua!" teriakan itu membuatku menoleh.

"Kalian…" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan saat melihat delapan orang berlari mengelilingiku.

"Ketua, kenapa ketua sampai melakukan hal ini?" tanya Jonghyun, yang terkenal akan kepala dinosaurusnya.

"Huweee ketua membuatku tidak napsu makan! Bahkan ayam goreng paling special tidak bisa menggantikan kekhawatiranku pada ketua!" tangis namja berpipi chubby, Onew.

"Sangtae! Berhentilah membahas tentang ayam gorengmu itu," kata namja berwajah cantik, Key.

"Jika aku analisa, dari tanggal jatuhnya ketua, lalu di diagnose terkena hipotermia sampai sekarang… bisa dikatakan ketua belum sehat 100%! Jadi ketua duduk dulu," kata namja dengan senyum lebar sambil memberikanku kursi.

"Gomawo Hyun woo,"

"Ini anak mau jadi dektektif atau ahli perang sih?" Key yang kesal menarik telinga Hyun woo yang sebelumnya sudah menarik telinga Onew.

"Ketua tidak usah sedih atau kecewa lagi, walaupun hanya kami yang tersisa tapi kami yakin akan menampilkan yang terbaik!" kata namja berbibir sexy, Jongsuk sambil diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Ketua bisa mengandalkanku! Walaupun aku perempuan tapi aku yeoja yang tangguh!" kata yeoja bersurai pendek menyerupai namja, Amber.

"Mianhae Hyukkie, kemarin kami sepakat tidak ingin menganggu waktu istirahatmu! Makanya kami tidak menjenguk,"

"Kami terus merapatkan pertunjukkan yang akan di tampilkan!"

"Dan naskahnya sudah jadi!" teriak kesembilan orang ini dengan wajah bahagianya. Entah kenapa hal ini malah membuatku meneteskan air mata. aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang peduli pada ketua seperti ku?

"Gomawo… hiks hiks mianhae hiks aku telah gagal menjadi ketua yang baik… hiks,"

"Ketua jangan menangis, kalau ketua sedih Taem juga ikut sedih hiks… huweeee," namja cantik berwajah seperti yeoja itu menangis sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hehehe hiks mian Taemin-ah? Jangan ikut menangis?" kataku sambil memeluk namja yang sudah aku anggap adik sendiri.

#Eunhyuk pov end

"Tidak perlu menyesali kegagalan yang sudah lalu, yang penting sekarang bagaimana cara agar bisa lebih baik untuk menebus kegagalan itu," kata namja yang duduk dipojokan sambil menundukkan kepala. Semua orang diam termasuk sang namjachingu.

"Sejak kapan sunbenim bisa bicara benar seperti ini?"

"Apa dia sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadar?"

"Tidak sopan! Dia kakak tingkat kita tahu!"

"Kalian digoreng Ryeowook hyung baru tahu rasa!"

"Yesung benar, kau tidak gagal Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk mendongak mendengar suara lembut itu. dia menatap manajer club sepak bola yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Diikuti oleh lima anggota yang lain.

"Kalian…"

"Memang tidak semua anggota club yang ikut, tapi kami yang ada disini akan membantu semaksimal mungkin! Lagipula kekuatan kami jauh lebih hebat dari anggota lain!"

"Gomawo~ gomawo semua?"

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita berjuang untuk kelangsungan club teather! kita tunjukkan bahwa club teather memang yang terbaik!" kata Leeteuk lagi. semuanya bersorak gembira sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan diudara.

"Mian… apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" suara itu datang dari ambang pintu. Eunhyuk dan yang lain menoleh, mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ketua! Siapa yang menyuruhmu terlambat!" teriakan Leeteuk membuat Donghae menunduk.

"Mian,"

"Waah ketua tidak bisa memberi contoh yang baik pada anggota lain," tambah Kangin dengan senyum jahil.

"Ketua ini sangat memalukan,"

"Mianhae semua~ aku sungguh…" Donghae menghentikan perkataannya. Dia menatap anngotanya dengan mimic wajah kesal. "Sebenarnya siapa sih yang ketua, kalian berani menyalahkanku seperti itu, aish…! Kalian kan tadi yang menyuruhku menemui songsaenim, sebagai ketua yang baik aku sudah bersusah payah untuk itu! Kalian sungguh mempermainkan seorang ketua!" protes Donghae yang dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh semua orang. Donghae berdecak kesal dan ingin kembali protes. Tapi diurungkan saat melirik Eunhyuk yang juga tertawa. Entah karena alasan apa Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya..

_skip time_

"Jadi Joon-ssi tidak tahu? Toko ayam di pojok jalan itu memang kecil, tapi kedasyatan rasa ayamnya sungguh juara!" kata Onew dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku jadi ingin mencoba,"

"Benar, banyak pilihan menu berbahan ayam! Oh bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi ke sana!"

"Ide bagus!"

"Tapi Joon-ssi yang traktir ya?"

"Hahaha baiklah aku mengalah." Dua namja ini berjalan pergi, Eunhyuk tersenyum menatapnya. Dia sungguh bersyukur ternyata kedua club ini dapat berbaur dengan cepat.

"Ketua Taem pulang dulu…" suara ini membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapan. Dia melihat anggotanya yang paling mudah terbawa perasaan, Taemin.

"Lho eommamu sudah menjemput?"

"Aniyo, Minho hyung yang akan mengantar," kata namja cantik dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Eunhyuk melirik pintu, dimana namja tinggi tengah membungkuk dengan senyum tampannya.

"Ya sudah hati-hati, mian karena membuatmu pulang malam," Eunhyuk melambai sambil menatap dua namja yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Jangan bilang maaf ketua, tapi terimakasih! Hal itu jauh lebih berguna~"celutuk Key yang saat ini sedang berusaha terlepas dari dekapan Jonghyun.

"Jika aku analisa, ketua memang sedang merasa bingung untuk bersikap! Hal ini terbukti dengan…"

"Hyun woo! Sampai kapan kau akan menganalisa! Cepat pulang sebelum mobilmu tertiup angin topan," Kata Key sedikit naik darah. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan para anggotanya ini.

"Ketua tidak pulang?" tanya Jongsuk yang mendapat gelengan dari Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar lagi, sepertinya aku harus melakukan beberapa hal dulu,"

"Jangan sampai lelah Ketua,"

"Nde, Jongsukkie~ gomawo," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Setelah ruangan sepi Eunhyuk kembali membuka lembaran naskah yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya.

Satu jam kemudian, Eunhyuk berjalan keluar sekolah. Suasana sekolah yang sepi serta angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, membuatnya sedikit takut. Dia mengeratkan jaket lalu menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul Sembilan. Tanpa menatap kanan kiri, namja bertubuh ramping ini berusaha mempercepat langkah, sesekali berlari. Entahlah apa yang ada dibenaknya. Mungkin takut?

Eunhyuk duduk dihalte sendirian. Menggoyangkan kedua kaki berusaha mengusir kebosanan. Hanya ini yang dapat dia lakukan, karena dengan penyakit pikunnya yang sudah kronis, dia melupakan handset kuning kesayangannya di ruang teather. mengambilnya? Eunhyuk tidak mungkin melakukan hal segila itu. bisa keluar dari sekolah sendirian malam-malam seperti ini saja sudah sangat luar biasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus yang ditunggunya datang. Eunhyuk masuk dan memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Bus siap berjalan sebelum…

"Berhenti, berhenti! Tunggu!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Sopir membuka pintu, si namja menunduk sambil tersenyum canggung. Setelahnya dia menatap sekeliling lalu mengangkat tangan kearah Eunhyuk.

"Kau keberatan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya si namja dengan senyum lesung pipitnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil mempersilahkan. "Hah~ ternyata mengerjar bus itu melelahkan!" pernyataan namja bersurai coklat dengan kuncir kecil itu membuat Eunhyuk tertawa. "Setiap hari kau pulang pergi dengan bus?"

"Nde, yang aku tahu sepertinya Leeteuk-ssi jarang naik bus?"

"Aku membawa mobil, tapi sialnya adik tingkat kurang kerjaan itu meminjamnya! Kangin juga ikutan menjahiliku," gerutu Leetuk dengan pose marahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukanya dulu kau selalu membawa sepeda motor?"

"Sepedaku rusak, dan belum selesai diperbaiki,"

"Waaa merepotkan ya?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukan dari si namja manis. Eunhyuk hanya memainkan tangan sambil menunduk. Dia memang sedikit kikuk jika berhadapan dengan orang baru. Leeteuk yang tahu hal ini segera merangkul bahu namja disampingnya. "Sudahlah! Santai saja padaku, tidak usah canggung!"

"Mian, jika membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman Leeteuk-ssi,"

"Hahaha panggil saja aku Leeteuk! Satu bulan kita bekerjasama, jadi harus saling mengakrabkan diri! Anggotamu bisa kenapa kau tidak! sebagai ketua harus jadi contoh yang baik, ingat?"

"Nde, mian?"

"Kau itu selalu minta maaf ya! oke sebagai hukuman aku akan mengetesmu!"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau mengenal semua anggota sepak bola?"

"N-nde,"

"Ingat nama-nama mereka?"

"Nde, ada Kim Kangin, Choi Minho, Lee Joon, Kim Woobin, Kim Soo Hyun, dan Donghae,"

"Lalu kau tahu tidak, Kim Soo Hyun itu yang mana? Atau siapa yang paling tinggi diantara mereka!"

"Umm itu…" lama Eunhyuk berpikir, sampai dia merasakan kedua pipinya ditarik. Dia mengaduh, menatap Leeteuk yang terlihat sangat gemas.

"Tuh kan tidak tahu!" seru Leeteuk sambil melepaskan cubitannya. Eunhyuk hanya mengelus pipinya yang merah sambil menatap Leeteuk tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau mau protes? Aku bisa lho mengetahui semuanya~ dengarkan baik-baik! Ryeowook itu yang namja kurus, pacarnya Yesung yang suka diam di pojok ruangan, Key itu yang cantik tapi cerewet kayaknya ada rasa sama Jonghyun yang badannya pendek tapi berotot! terus ada taemin yang wajahnya cantik dan lugu, ada Onew yang ayam holic pipinya saja sudah mencerminkan paha ayam, ups! (#dimutilasi onew) ada Jongsuk yang bibirnya sexy seperti milikmu," Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulut. Antisipasi jika Leeteuk melakukan hal tidak terduga. "Ada Hyun woo yang pendek, tapi senyumnya lebar dan sangat manis! terakhir Amber yeoja setengah namja! Bagaimana aku tahu semuanya kan?" Eunhyuk yang malu hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap tenguknya.

"Mianhae…"

"Sudah dibilangi jangan maaf terus!" protes Leeteuk sambil kembali mencubit pipi namja disampingnya. Eunhyuk langsung menutup pipinya dengan kedua tangan saat Leeteuk melepaskankan cubitannya. "Yang penting sekarang, anggaplah anggota sepak bola juga bagian dari anggota teather, tidak perlu canggung! Jadi kau bisa mengenal mereka dengan leluasa," kata Leeteuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Kita sekarang satu bagian, jadi harus sama-sama berusaha!" akhirnya Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Gomawo Leeteuk~"

"Um… tapi aku penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan sampai pingsan di depan club tempo hari? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi pembantu di club sepak bola sampai akhinya kau sakit? Waktu itu aku sibuk jadi jarang pergi ke club,"

"Aku berinisiatif sendiri, karena saat pertama kali ke club sepak bola Donghae menolakku…"

"Menolak?"

"Dia tidak mau menemuiku. Bahkan salah satu anggota mengatakan bahwa Donghae menyuruhku berlutut hingga dia mau menemuiku,"

"Tunggu-tunggu, kapan hal itu terjadi? Ah! Aku ingat!" seruan Leeteuk membuat beberapa penumpang menatap mereka. Eunhyuk membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Leeteuk pelankan suaramu~"

"Hehehe kelepasan! Tapi aku ingat, saat itu aku, Kangin, dan Donghae pulang lebih dulu! kami membeli beberapa alat baru dan mengurus buku anggaran, Donghae mau tidak mau membantu karena dia adalah ketuanya!" penjelasan Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. "Jadi waktu Eunhyuk ke tempat club sepak bola, Donghae sudah tidak ada disana! Oh apa ini alasan Donghae marah sekali pada rapat kemarin? Kangin yang biasanya marah saja hanya bisa diam."

#Eunhyuk pov

Apa yang aku dengar ini benar? jadi Donghae…

" _Kau demam… cukup, hentikanlah hal ini,"_

" _Jangan berpura-pura peduli!"_

" _Hah? aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,"_ sekelebat ingatan itu langsung memenuhi otakku. Aku dengan seenak hati menyalahkannya, bertindak acuh dan bahkan menolak pertolongannya.

Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu… seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu. kenapa bisa aku langsung mengecapnya sejahat anggota osis. Bodoh! Aku telah menyakitinya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal sekejam ini? bahkan aku yakin, tanpa bantuan Donghae anggota sepak bola tidak akan membantu. Tan Eunhyuk… tindakan bodoh yang keberapa ratus kali ini?

Leeteuk kembali merangkul bahuku. Mungkin dia melihat ekspresi wajaku yang berubah.

"Ini hanya salah paham kecil," katanya yang membuatku menunduk. "Tapi kulihat, dia sangat sedih! Sangat lama aku mengenalnya dan baru kali ini aku melihat dia seperti itu! kau tahu bagaimana marah dan sedihnya nya dia saat rapat? aku bahkan takut dia sampai meledak, atau mungkin harga dirinya jatuh karena menahan air mata," perkataan ini membuat hantaman keras di hatiku. Bahkan aku merasa ada sebuah luka yang lebih menyakitkan dari luka yang lama. "Kuharap salah paham ini bisa cepat selesai! Jangan membuat masalah kecil bertambah besar dan akhirnya merusak semuanya! Aku beritahu satu hal, kau dan Donghae ketua, ketua itu kuncinya! Kunci yang sama akan dengan mudah membuka sebuah pintu, tapi kunci berbeda tidak akan mendapatkan hasil." Perkataan Leeteuk membuatku berpikir. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Sekarang yang ada diotakku hanya bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Donghae. Aku merasa ini adalah kesalahan terbesar. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakit hatinya Donghae! mungkinkah ini alasannya, sampai dia tidak menyapaku hari ini?

.

.

.TBC

.

Saia kembali, maaf menunggu lama?

Chap 4 kemaren banyak yang kasihan ama hyuk mommy ya? saia juga #ketauan bo'ongnya, kecuali **SherlyXiu24,** hahaha ayo kita siksa hyuk lagi? #smirk

Hahaha mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing makanya jadi pada oon, anggap aja kayak gitu ya **Jiae-haehyuk** #maksa, jonghyun, key ama amber baek kok tuh muncul~

 **LeeDHKyu** , hai juga, semoga panpic ini tidak mengecewakan ya~

Jreng ini chap 5, tidak sesuai harapan sih malah terkesan aneh apalagi moment teungkapnya kesalahan pahaman haehyuk! Doeng, saia tidak tahu gimana bagusnya! Mian kalau jadi aneh dan jelek #bow, dan lagi-lagi gagal panjang #ketawa nista

Gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca~ dan beribu-ribu terimakasih untuk yang sudah meripiu ^^

Maaf belum ada moment haehyuk khekehe #disengaja #kabur

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

 **Isroie 106, rani gaem 1, Haehyuk Cho, SherlyXiu24, LeeDHKyu, hyukmyboo, Yenie Cho94, cho loekyu07, Jiae-haehyuk, Wonhaesung Love**

.

.okelah see you next chap~


	6. Chapter 6

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Tan Heechul

Zhoumi

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Leeteuk

Kim Kangin

Kim Keybum

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Onew

Lee Joon

Lee Hyun Woo

Kim Soo Hyun

Lee Jongsuk

Kim Woobin

Amber

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, typo haha, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Club teather memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Sebelum latihan, mereka menyempatkan diri berolahraga. Hanya senam dan lari satu putaran mengelilingi lapangan. Club sepak bola juga ikut, dan tentunya tampak tidak kelelahan karena latihan mereka jauh lebih berat.

"Oke, setelah ini kita mulai dengan latihan suara, karena ada penambahan club maka saya akan menjelaskan dari awal, perhatikan dan tirukan," kata Key yang duduk bersila di depan. Semuanya menirukan gayanya termasuk Eunhyuk yang berada dibarisan paling belakang. Sesekali dia melihat Donghae yang duduk dua baris disampingnya. "Nah ambil napas, tahan di perut lalu keluarkan suara 'O' panjang semampu kalian,"

'Ini kesalahanku, tapi bagaimana aku meminta maaf?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati. 'Kau memang pabo Hyukkie!'

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali ke ruangan dan memulai latihan pasangan. Memerankan peran spontan yang bertema acak.

"Ayo anak ke duaku, jangan memalukan ibumu!" kata Key pada Hyun woo yang berdiri di depan dengan malu-malu.

"Yaa ini perkara mudah! hanya tema 'kasih sayang'! Kenapa kau sudah segugup itu alien!" kata Lee Joon.

"Apa ini yang namanya gelandang terbaik? Ck tidak bisa dipercaya!" tambah Woobin yang langsung bertos dengan Lee Joon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto dan sebarkan diinternet, judulnya 'alien penguasa lapangan bola, takluk pada seorang strategi militer!" kata Jonghyun yang siap-siap mengambil handphone. Woobin dan Joon mengangguk dengan cekikikan mereka.

"Diamlah kalian, aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" teriak Soo Hyun frustasi.

"Oke Kalian siap, mulai!" kata Ryeowook memberi aba-aba. Tidak ada pergerakan. Baik Soo hyun dan Hyun woo tetap diam diposisi masing-masing. Hening, bahkan dua namja ini tidak saling menatap. Setelah menahan cukup lama, Jonghyun, Woobin, dan Joon meledakkan tawanya. Diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Haduh, kita tidak sedang belajar pantomime!" teriak Key yang diangguki oleh Jongsuk dan Amber yang masih tertawa.

"Kalian ini seperti ayam yang kehilangan pita suara," celutuk Onew sambil menikmati makan siangnya yang bertemakan ayam.

"Ganti pemain! Coba bongsor dan Jongsuk!" kata Leeteuk sedikit frustasi. Woobin dan Jongsuk berjalan kedepan. "Tema kalian, sepasang kekasih yang lama tidak bertemu! Tunjukkan ekspresi yang tepat," jelas Leeteuk yang diangguki oleh Jongsuk.

Jongsuk menghembuskan napas dan mulai menghayati perannya.

"Kenapa kau jarang menghubungiku? Apa saat ini kau sudah memiliki penggantiku? Aku jauh-jauh datang menemuimu hanya untuk memastikan! Aku khawatir," kata Jongsuk dengan mimic wajah sedih. Woobin diam. Matanya terus menatap bibir Jongsuk yang tengah digigit oleh sang pemilik. "Wae? kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Jongsuk memerinyitkan alis saat mengetahui apa yang dihilat Woobin dengan tatapan err sedikit… yadong. Tanpa banyak berpikir, namja berkulit putih ini memukul kepala si namja tinggi.

"Appo~ kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Dasar mesum! Apa tadi yang kau lihat?"

"Mesum?"

"Iya! Beradeganlah yang benar! dan jangan tatap aku dengan mata seperti itu, tiang listirk!" kedua namja ini malah saling bertengkar. Leeteuk memukul kepalanya sendiri, sedangkan yang lain terbengong. Hanya Soo hyun yang tertawa puas.

"Dia malah lebih parah! aku masih bisa mengontrol pikirannku,"

"Kalian berdua sama saja!"

"Hooo~ lalu kau tidak begitu! Aku yakin kau juga sedang terpesona dengan salah satu anggota teather!" kata Soo hyun yang langsung membuat Joon tertunduk. Matanya melirik Onew yang sejak tadi asik dengan ayamnya. "Si ayam holic itu kan! mengaku saja~"

"Diamlah, jangan menggodaku!"

"Hahaha dasar! Eh tapi kenapa kita baru tahu ya? kalau grub teather memiliki anggota yang sangat mempesona,"

"Aku setuju denganmu!"

"Bongsor, Imut hentikan! Hah~ sudah ganti pemain! Coba, Taemin dan keropi!" kata Leeteuk sambil memijit dahinya. Dua namja beda tingkatan ini berdiri didepan. "Tema kalian, eum… musuh yang saling bersaing!" Leeteuk menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kangin, sambil tetap focus menatap kedepan. Sama seperti Soohyunwoo, dua namja ini juga diam. Mereka hanya saling melirik lalu tersipu setelah itu si cantik menundukkan kepala, sedangkan Minho yang terkenal karena mata bulat kodoknya hanya menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Oh tidak jangan lagi~" kata Leeteuk yang benar-benar frustasi.

"Apa kita bisa memenangkan event bulan bahasa?"

"Aku jadi ragu,"

"Sudah-sudah kalian kembali ke tempat! Bagaimana kita mau rapat untuk pertunjukan, kalau cemistri kalian tidak ada!" kata Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri didepan. "Mungkin kalian perlu contoh!"

"Nde itu ide yang baik sunbe,"

"Waaa Leeteuk sunbe memang paling bijak,"

"Oke, masing-masing ketua! Sebagai ketua kalian pasti bisa memberi contoh yang baik?" kata Leeteuk sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian. Eunhyuk yang sedang melamun hanya bisa bertampang bodoh saat bahunya disenggol oleh Yesung.

"Nde a-ada apa? pe-pertunjukannya ba-bagus kok!"

"Apanya yang bagus ketua?"

"Ketua ini malah tidak focus!"

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa Leeteuk sunbe sih yang ketuanya? Donghae sunbe dan ketua malah asik melamun," celutuk Onew. Semuanya bertatapan satu sama lain, sedangkan Leeteuk menggeleng melihat dua namja ini.

"M-maaf," kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum canggung.

"Tadi tidak ada yang bisa beradegan dan ketua disuruh mencontohkan," penjelasan Ryeowook hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku!" kata Eunhyuk sambil bangun dari tempatnya. Senyum canggung itu pun hilang entah kemana.

"Donghae! kenapa masih diam, ayo kedepan!" perkataan Leeteuk langsung membuat Eunhyuk terpaku ditempatnya. Dia melirik Donghae yang tengah menggaruk kepala.

"Mi-mian sepertinya aku harus ke luar untuk menelpon! Kalian berlatihlah dulu, mian sekali lagi…" Donghae berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Atmosfir aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh keduanya sangat jelas. Hal ini membuat anggota lain kembali bingung.

_skip time_

"Baiklah latihan sampai disini! hari Rabu kita sudah berkumpul kembali untuk membicarakan pertunjukkan bulan bahasa! Aku mau semua hadir dan mempersiapkan diri semaksimal mungkin," kata Leeteuk yang mendapat anggukan dari semua anggota. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Kalian harus akrab satu sama lain, tidak peduli itu sepak bola atau teather! sekarang kita adalah satu tim jadi hadapi semuanya secara bersama, tidak boleh ada canggung, salah paham atau apalah itu! mengerti?" Leeteuk sengaja menekan kata 'salah paham' yang membuat mimic wajah Eunhyuk berubah.

"Nde Leeteuk sunbe,"

"Kita akhiri latihan hari ini dengan doa, kita berharap semoga apa yang kita lakukan bisa menjadi pembelajaran untuk lebih baik dikemudian hari, berdoa silahkan," mereka tampak khusuk berdoa. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, setelah melirik Donghae sekilas dia menunduk sambil menutup mata.

'Tuhan… bantu aku menyelesaikan salah paham ini~ aku sangat keterlaluan, tapi aku sungguh menyesal, lebih baik aku bertengkar atau diganggu olehnya setiap hari, daripada harus melihatnya menjauhiku~' doa Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk masuk kesekolah dengan sedikit lesu. Berpapasan dengan Donghae tanpa adu kekuatan atau teriakan yang mirip prajurit sparta sudah membuat moodnya berubah secara drastic. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh seperti ini. dia bingung, tapi tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun. Dulu dia pasti kesal jika bertemu dengan Donghae. menyumpahi dan melontarkan ejekan pada namja berwajah tampan itu. dia merasa hidupnya tidak beruntung karena ada Donghae, bahkan Eunhyuk selalu berdoa agar dijauhkan dari musuh bebuyutannya itu. tapi sekarang… setelah Donghae benar-benar menjauh, entah kenapa dia seperti kosong. mungkinkah dia merasa kehilangan? Namja manis ini pun tidak tahu, yang dia tahu bahwa perasaan ini sangat tidak nyaman. Dan dia ingin segera menjauh.

"Ayo kita makan Hyukkie," suara itu bahkan tidak bisa membuat Eunhyuk bergeming. Eunhyuk tetap asik bergelut dengan pikirannya. "HYUKKIE!" teriakkan yang tepat di telinganya membuat Eunhyuk langsung membulatkan mata. Hampir saja dia jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada meja.

"Wookie! Kenapa pakai teriak sih?" protes Eunhyuk dengan wajah garangnya.

"Habis dari tadi kau tidak memperdulikanku!" jawab Ryeowook yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali diam. "Kajja kita kekantin!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Ryeowook menyeret tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

Di kantin.

"Sunbe! Disini!" teriakan itu membuat Ryeowook menoleh. Dia tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Ketua, duduklah didekat Taem," kata namja cantik dengan senyum lebarnya. Eunhyuk juga ikut tersenyum dan duduk di antara Taemin dan Key.

"Aku akan memesan makanan, ada yang mau nambah?" tanya Ryeowook yang langsung mendapat acungan tangan dari Onew. "Jangan bilang ayam goreng lagi?"

"Nde sunbe, hehehe sunbe hebat bisa membaca pikiranku~"

"Hentikan kebiasaan mengonsumsi ayam Onew, atau kau mau berubah jadi ayam?" suara ini membuat semua anggota teather menoleh. Mereka tersenyum melihat anggota sepak bola berjalan mendekat.

"Leeteuk sunbe!"

"Hehehe boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tentu saja! waah semakin ramai, akan semakin menyenangkan!" seru Onew yang mendapat elusan sayang di kepalanya. "Joon-ssi, nanti rambutku berantakan tahu!"

"Hahaha jangan khawatir chubby," kata namja bersurai hitam bername tag Lee Joon.

"Jangan panggil aku seenakmu!" protes Onew sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Boleh aku duduk disini, galak?" tanya namja tinggi bername tag Kim woobin pada namja berkulit putih dengan bibir sexynya.

"Tentu saja boleh, tiang listrik mesum! Tapi ingat~ jangan macam-macam, dan jaga tatapanmu itu!" jawab namja bername tag Lee Jongsuk.

"Oke, terserahmu saja~"

"Kau memesan roti susu itu! apa kau menyukainya?" tanya namja bersurai hitam, Kim Soo hyun. Namja yang ditanya langsung mendongak dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Nde, wae?"

"Wah! Selera kita sama! Padahal banyak yang bilang roti itu tidak enak,"

"Menurut analisaku tidak ada yang tidak enak dari roti ini! walaupun tampilannya aneh, tapi rasanya lumayan, banyak kandungan penting didalamnya," jelas namja yang sangat terkenal karena analisanya, Lee Hyun woo.

"Benar kan, aku juga berpikir begitu!" Obrolan itu membuat kedua namja ini melupakan kecanggungan mereka. beralih ke dua namja disamping Eunhyuk.

"Eum… itu, a-aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya namja tampan bermata bulatnya, Choi Minho.

"Te-tentu, silahkan," kata Taemin dengan wajah malu-malu. Mereka dibalut keheningan, sampai si namja tampan mengeluarkan sebuah kepingan cd dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Oh iya aku ingat bahwa kau sangat menyukai Michael Jakson, dan kemarin aku menemukan cd Michael Jakson milik noonaku, apa kau sudah punya cd ini?" tanya Minho sambil menyodorkan kepingan cdnya. Mata namja cantik itu berkedip beberapa kali.

"Waaaa ini cd yang aku cari-cari! Noona hyung hebat bisa punya cd ini! hyung tahu, cd yang satu ini keluarnya terbatas, dan sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang!"

"Oh benarkah? Apa kau menginginkannya?"

"Taem sudah berusaha mencari, tapi tidak pernah membuahkan hasil,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengambilnya,"

"Ini kan milik noona hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa, noona juga sudah menyimpannya digudang! Kurasa sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi,"

"Tapi…"

"Ambil saja! itu akan lebih berguna untukmu!"

"Go-gomawo hyung~" Taemin tersenyum lebar, yang dibalas Minho dengan hal serupa. Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan para anggotanya itu.

'Mereka berusaha untuk akrab, dan aku…' Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang duduk di samping Kangin. 'Aku malah semakin jauh! Aku ragu untuk mengambil keputusan~ apa aku harus tanya Leeteuk lagi! Ani! Ini kesalahan yang aku buat, jadi aku yang harus mencari jalan keluarnya!'

Ketujuh belas orang itu tidak tahu bahwa beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Lihat! Bahkan ketua dan manajer memilih makan disana!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ketua,"

"Kita bahkan diistirahatkan selama satu bulan hanya untuk membantu club menyedihakan itu! apa gunanya rapat, kumpul tanpa latihan! kita ini atlit, bukan pembicara!"

"Nde, dan aku yakin pasti si ketua teather itu penyebab semua ini!"

"Dia hanya namja licik yang bermuka polos! Itu semua demi mengelabui musuh-musuhnya!" kata namja bersurai merah sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalian memang pintar!" perkataan ini membuat gerombolan namja itu menoleh. Mereka mendapati lima orang yeoja sedang berdiri disamping meja.

"Bukanya kalian anggota osis kelas tiga!"

"Nde, wae? Tidak usah sekaget itu,"

"Untuk apa sunbenim disini?"

"Tentu saja melihat pergerakan si namja ular,"

"Maksud sunbe?"

"Namja yang kalian bicarakan itu lah!"

"Ketua club teather?"

"Yap, siapa lagi namja licik selain dia!"

"Wow namja banci itu sudah berhasil mengajak pengikut baru!"

"Belum cukup gertakan yang kita buat, dia malah menantang perang," yeoja-yeoja ini berhenti saat yeoja bersurai pirang panjang mengangkat tangan.

"Kalian sangat membenci namja itu kan?" tanya si yeoja bersurai pirang panjang pada namja-namja yang tengah kebingungan.

"Tentu saja! karena dia kita jadi merasa terbengkalai dan tidak memiliki club seperti ini," kata namja bersurai merah, yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu balas saja dia," kata si yeoja dengan seringai jahatnya.

…haehyuk…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa yang memang sangat mendambagakan suara itu langsung keluar kelas. Ada yang bergerombol bersama teman-temannya, berlari menyusul bus, berjalan santai menuju parkiran serta masih dikelas dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Seperti namja bergummy smile alias Eunhyuk. Namja ini tengah asik mengemasi buku-bukunya setelah selesai mencatat tulisan songsaenim dipapan. Salahkan cara menulisnya yang lelet, sehingga dia selalu pulang belakangan saat pelajaran sejarah yang memang banyak mencatat.

"Hyukkie aku pulang dulu ya?" kata Ryeowook sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

"Nde, hati-hati~"

"Oh iya, jangan lupa besok membawa calculator dan buku besar! Aku tidak mau kau mendapat hadiah penghargaan karena selalu lupa membawa dua benda itu! jangan mendapat hukuman lagi, kau baru sembuh! Ingat peringatan songsaenim tempo hari!"

"Nde bawel~ tenang! Aku sudah menyimpannya di loker, jadi tidak akan lupa,"

"Tumben kau jenius! Haha sampai jumpa besok~" Ryeowook berjalan sambil melampaikan tangan. Tidak memperdulikan protesan dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan kembali mengemasi barang. Seperti ada yang menyuruhnya untuk menatap bangku paling depan, dengan ragu dia melirik bangku itu. Tepatnya bangku dimana Donghae duduk. ingat, setiap satu minggu bangku dikelasnya selalu berubah. setelah duduk disamping Donghae, sekarang Eunhyuk duduk paling belakang. Menggambarkan jauhnya hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa tasnya masih ada, apa dia belum pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan namja ini langsung menepuk pipinya dan kembali menyibukkan diri. "Oh iya! Aku harus memastikan dua barang keramat itu ada didalam loker!"

Mimic wajah Eunhyuk berubah saat melihat kedalam loker. Bagaimana tidak, semua barang di loker besi itu basah. Tumpukan bukunya terkoyak, foto dan kertas tempelnya rusak, tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan. Sambil memegang calculator kuning yang sudah menemaninya lima tahun itu, dia menunduk. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Alasan apa dia menerima perlakuan ini? siapa yang melakukan keisengan ini? Kenapa harus lokernya? Bagaimana nasibnya besok? Dengan cara apa dia membeli calculator baru? Apakah dia harus memecah celengannya lagi? pemikiran itu terus berbutar di otakknya. Namja manis ini bahkan sampai tidak menyadari seorang namja tengah menatapnya.

'BRAK' Eunhyuk menoleh, dan langsung terpaku saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Tapi kelas itu tetap sepi, dua namja ini hanya saling tatap tidak ada yang berniat bertanya atau memberi kata-kata penyemangat. Salah satu dari mereka segera memutus tatapan itu, menggendong tasnya, mengambil handphone yang terjatuh dilantai dan segera pergi dari sana. Tidak menoleh ataupun tersenyum.

Eunhyuk terduduk dilantai. Isakannya semakin keras, air mata itu bahkan terus mengalir bak air bah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, namja ini juga tidak bisa menghentikannya.

…haehyuk…

"Terimakasih makannya!" seru Eunhyuk dengan senyum lima jari. Sang eomma hanya mengerutkan alis melihat putra semata wayangnya bersikap aneh semenjak pulang sekolah.

"Gwenchana Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul entah yang keberapa kali. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil mengumpulkan piring kotor. Heechul berdiri bermaksud membantu anaknya, tapi Eunhyuk segera mencengah.

"Tidak perlu eomma, biar Hyukkie saja yang mencuci piring!"

"Waeyo? Sejak tadi kau terus bekerja, jangan kecapekan,"

"Tidak kok eomma, tenang saja hehehe!" Eunhyuk membawa tumpukan piring itu dan mulai mencuci.

"Apa Hyukkie sedang sedih?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk diam. Namja manis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng.

"Aniyo, club sepak bola sudah membantu dan itu bisa menjadi titik pencerah untuk club teather, jadi tidak ada lagi yang membuat Hyukkie sedih!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hah?"

"Hyukkie itu tidak bisa bohong pada eomma, kalau Hyukkie ada masalah pasti akan bersikap seperti ini!" kata sang eomma tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. "Ada apa? Hyukkie bisa cerita pada eomma? Jangan suka memendam perasaan," Eunhyuk diam. Keraguan muncul dalam hatinya.

'Tok tok tok' ketukan pintu itu membuat Heechul berjalan meninggalkan meja makan. Eunhyuk terus menunduk. Ingatannya kembali pada sikap Donghae yang acuh membuat namja manis ini menggelengkan kepala. Dia mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

'Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh! Aish sekarang aku merasa seperti anak labil! apa iya aku terbawa perasaan? Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi! Yang paling penting adalah tugas besok! Mungkin aku bisa meminta uang untuk membeli calculator baru, tapi alasan apa yang harus aku pakai?'

Eunhyuk sudah selesai dengan acara cuci piringnya. Dia hendak kekamar tapi diurungkan saat telinganya mendengar pembicaraan itu. sang eomma yang hanya pembuat kue pesanan, saat ini sedang kesulitan dana. Apalagi uang pensiunan ayahnya yang diambil paksa oleh keluarga sang ayah. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat, andai dia dapat membantu ibunya. Dulu pernah dia mencoba kerja part time, tapi sang eomma langsung marah dan membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa berjanji. Dia hanya perlu belajar, bukan bekerja.

'Tidak, aku tidak mungkin minta uang pada eomma! Jangan membembebani eomma lagi, Ini kan juga salahku, aku kurang berhati-hati menjaga barang! Tidak apa-apa, masih ada satu celengan kecil yang tersisa!'

_skip time_

Eunhyuk berjalan sambil mengeratkan jaket. Rencananya kali ini, keluar membeli buku besar dan calculator baru. Setelah sampai di toko Eunhyuk segera mencari barang yang dibutuhkan. Lama dia berpikir, membandingkan barang yang satu dengan yang lain. Bukan apa, namja manis ini hanya mencari yang berharga murah tapi tidak berkualitas buruk. Terlalu asik dengan dunianya, Eunhyuk tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya dari stan lain.

"Semuanya 87 ribu," perkataan penjaga kasir sukses membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak. Dengan wajah malu dan senyum canggung dia mengeluarkan uang recehnya.

"Eum… calculatornya tidak jadi, mianhamnidha," kata Eunhyuk sambil membungkukkan badan. Dia pulang hanya membawa buku besar. Tidak lama setelah perginya Eunhyuk, namja yang terus memperhatikannya pergi kekasir. Dia menyerahkan calculator dan buku besar serta beberapa alat tulis.

"Tolong bungkus juga calculator yang tadi tidak jadi dibeli itu." kata si namja yang mendapat anggukan dari dari penjaga kasir.

…haehyuk…

Selasa pagi yang cerah, Eunhyuk pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Ceria dan penuh senyum. Yang membuat berbeda hanya jam keberangkatan. Dalam sejarah Eunhyuk tidak pernah berangkat pagi. Hanya hari ini dia melakukannya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi! Yang jelas tergambar dua lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Dia masuk kedalam kelas, hanya beberapa murid yang datang.

Eunhyuk duduk dibangkunya, dia menatap jam tangan dan menggeleng.

"Memang masih sangat pagi, Ryeowook saja belum datang!" katanya sambil melepas tas. Namja manis ini menguap lalu membuka laci. Rasa kantuk itu tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat sebuah barang yang dikenalnya. Dia mengambil calculator berwarna biru yang tadi malam sempat membuatnya tertarik, menatap sekeliling lalu kembali melihat benda ditanganya.

'Kenapa calculator ini ada dilaciku? Siapa yang menaruhnya? Minggu ini aku tidak mendapatkan teman sebangku! Apa punya Ryeowook? Tidak, Ryeowook tidak tahu kejadian kemarin! Donghae… mungkinkah?' ditengah kebingungan itu Eunhyuk merasa punggungnya di tepuk. Dia menoleh mendapati Ryeowook sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Hyukkie~"

"Pagi," jawab Eunhyuk seadanya. Sepertinya, pikiran namja manis ini masih berpusat pada sang calculator.

"Tumben sekali seorang Hyukkie berangkat pagi!" tanya Ryeowook sambil menaruh tasnya. "Omo jangan bilang kau tidak tidur semalam? Lihat, ada lingkaran hitam disekitar matamu! Aigoo apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan sampai kelelahan, ingat?"

"Gwenchana Wookie~ oh iya apa kau merasa memiliki calculator ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan benda ditangannya. "Kalau begitu apa kau pernah lihat teman sekelas kita memiliki yang seperti ini? mungkin saja ini milik mereka,"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya! Dan ini calculator baru Hyukkie, lihat masih ada bungkus dan lebel harganya!" Eunhyuk diam mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan! Apa kau melihat Donghae?"

"Tadi saat berjalan kesini, aku berpapasan dengannya dilorong utama!"

"Gomawo Wookie~" tanpa menunggu balasan sahabatnya Eunhyuk pergi. berlari menuju halaman depan, sambil terus menatap sekeliling. pikirannya hanya satu, 'bertemu Donghae'.

"Hosh… hosh aku capek! Aish pagi-pagi sudah berolahraga, ini kan bukan gayaku!" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengatur napas. Dia menatap sekitar, moodnya mendadak buruk saat melihat ketua osis tengah berjalan dilorong atas. Zhoumi berhenti, bercakap-cakap dengan anggota osis lain. Tanpa disengaja mata mereka bertemu. Eunhyuk yang masih kesal memilih memutuskan tatapan itu.

"HYUKKIE AWAS DIATASMU!" teriakan sang ketua osis membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. Tubuhnya terpaku, saat melihat sebuah pot bunga meluncur diatasnya.

'Eomma…'

.

.TBC

.

.

Anyeong~

Saia kembali membawa chap 6 #tebar pisang

Agak aneh yak dipart terakhir, sudahlah harap maklumi saia ^^ enaknya dibuat gagar otak terus lupa selamanya ama hae dad aja ya tu hyuk mom #dibantai hae dad

Huweee maapkan saia **, naehyuk6, rani gaem 1, cho loekyu07** karena chap ini masih tidak ada moment haehyuk #ditimpuk kaleng bekas #pundung, maapkan saia~ galau ni gegara hae dad abis poto celpi ama salah satu member exo, (bener ndak sih?) pokoknya kesel, huweee pkai topless lagi #curhat, hyuk mom juga main pilem running man, semakin jauh lah mereka seperti epep ini -_- #sudahlah abaikan

Untuk **siti sisun** , welcome back di ffn lagi~

Nah **Sherlyxiu24** , gimana penyiksaannya? Lumayan kan? #ketularan durhaka

Untuk **isroie 106, LeeDHKyu, puputputriangjew** … soal haehyuk lope lopean itu masih lama~ hahaha harus sabar menunggu #kasih biskuat

Oh iya yang nunggu kesalahpahaman ini kelar, hehehe ada di chap depan~ nde? ^^

.

.

Special thanks untuk:

 **Isroie 106, LeeDHKyu, SherlyXiu24, naehyuk6, rani gaem 1, pungkaself eomma, Yenie Cho94, ha3lvettahyuk, jiae-haehyuk, Wonhaesung love, kakafismon415, puputputriangjew, siti sisun, cho loekyu07**

Repiu kalian sangat membantu, gomawo sudah mau membaca epep yang aneh ini ^^

.

Saia tidak bosan mengucapkan gomawo yang sudah mau membaca, apalagi meripiu

Okelah see you next chap~


	7. Chapter 7

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Tan Heechul

Zhoumi

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Leeteuk

Kim Kangin

Kim Keybum

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Onew

Lee Joon

Lee Hyun Woo

Kim Soo Hyun

Lee Jongsuk

Kim Woobin

Amber

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, typo haha, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Aku membuka mata, menatap sekeliling mencoba mengenali tempat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di UKS? Ditengah kebingungan sebuah teriakan masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Refleks aku menolehkan kepala keasal suara.

"HYUKKIE! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah~" Ryeowook langsung memelukku sambil menangis. Hei kenapa dia mengangis? Tunggu aku ingat! Zhoumi berteriak, dan aku melihat pot jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku. Dengan takut aku meraba kepala, tidak ada perban ataupun benjolan. "Tidak perlu cemas, kau hanya pingsan,"

"Kok bisa? bukanya pot itu…"

"Donghae menarikmu sebelum pot itu jatuh,"

"Donghae?"

"Nde, itu terjadi sangat cepat! Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana jelasnya! Andai aku ada disana untuk melihat!" kata Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "Dan kau tahu… kejadian ini membuat seisi sekolah gempar! kasusmu dianggap sebagai percobaan pembunuhan! apa yang kau lakukan sampai seseorang mencoba mencelakaimu?"

"Donghae tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ck, dari tadi aku menjelaskan dan mencoba khawatir, tapi malah ujung-ujungnya Donghae! huh, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak! Nde~nde dia tidak apa-apa, puas?" kata Ryeowook dengan nada jengkel. "Tapi Donghae aneh! Setelah insiden ini dia memukul anggota sepak bola! gosipnya, siswa yang dipukul Donghae itu adalah pelaku dari kasus ini! ada yang mengatakan, setelah pemukulan itu dia berhenti dari club sepak bola! Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini ya Hyukkie? Apa kau tahu penyebabnya? apa jangan-jangan memang benar salah satu anggota sepak bola yang berniat mencelakaimu? Kalau itu benar, bagaimana kita menyikapi…."

Tanpa menunggu Ryeowook selesai dengan ucapannya, aku turun dari tempat tidur. hal ini membuat sahabat paling cerewetku ini memekik kaget. "Hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bangun, kau baru pingsan!"

"Aku harus bertemu Donghae!"

"Percuma! Setelah kejadian itu Donghae pergi, bahkan dia tidak membawa mobil dan tasnya! Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah menghubungi rumahnya tapi dia tidak disana, songsaenim sampai pusing mencarinya,"

Aku mengintip dari celah gorden, masih banyak orang. tidak ada cara lain, aku harus lewat belakang.

"Hyukkie, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh! Kembali ke tempat tidur, sebentar lagi songsaenim datang,"

"Aku tidak suka diintrogasi!" kataku sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

"Tidak! aku melarangmu pergi!" kata Ryeowook sambil memegang tanganku.

"Wookie, ini semua terjadi karena aku! Aku sudah memperburuk masalah, seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Leeteuk!" jelasku yang membuat Ryeowook diam. "Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana caraku menyikapi ini, aku akan jawab… menyelesaikannya! Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi korban karena akulah tersangkanya!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti... tapi sudahlah! aku percaya padamu,"

"Gomawo Wookie~" aku memeluknya sangat erat, lalu bersiap kabur dari jendela. "Oh iya, nanti tolong beritahu eomma, bilang kalau aku ada tugas kelompok bersamamu jadi pulang agak telat!"

"Baiklah, eh tunggu! Bagaimana dengan songsaenim?"

"Urus saja dulu, maaf merepotkan!" kataku dengan cengiran nakal.

"Aish… kau berhutang nyawa padaku!"

_Skip time_

"Sial, hosh hosh… aku capek! Donghae apa sih maumu? Saat dicari tidak ada, tapi ada saat aku butuh! Apa dia rengkarnasi ultramen? aish… mana aku lupa membawa handphone!" ditengah keputusasaanku, mata ini menemukan sesosok namja yang tengah duduk seorang diri di bibir pantai. Rambut brunette, badan tegap, dan seragam shinwa. Donghae?

"Donghae!" panggilku sambil berlari mendekatinya. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah, Donghae langsung berdiri. "Seisi sekolah mencarimu? Kenapa kau bolos? Ini itu gayaku, jangan ditiru!" lama tidak ada balasan, membuat kedua alisku mengkerut. "Donghae…"

"Pulanglah, jangan mengurus urusanku," katanya dengan nada dingin. Aku terpaku mendengarnya, ini bukan seperti Donghae yang aku kenal. "Atas nama club aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut event bulan bahasa! Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan meminta tolong pada club lain! Aku akan bertanggung jawab," katanya masih memunggungiku.

#Eunhyuk pov end

"Ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Sudah jelas karena kesalahan anggotaku! Apa kau lupa siapa yang menyuruhmu berlutut didepan ruang club! Lalu kau tahu siapa yang membuat seisi lokermu terendam air? percobaan pembunuhan yang hampir saja membuatmu terluka, semua itu ulah anggotaku!" kata Donghae yang tetap pada posisinya. "Aku tahu dari Minho, dan bodohnya… aku terlambat mengetahui hal itu, membuatmu jadi salah paham padaku, membuatmu benci padaku! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini, setiap melihatmu rasa bersalah itu muncul! Aku bahkan tidak bisa meminta maaf, aku menghindar seperti pengecut! Aku acuh seperti tidak mengenalmu! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya tapi aku malu dengan sikap anggotaku padamu,"

'Jadi bukan karena membenciku? Tapi karena dia merasa bersalah…' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati. dia menarik napas lalu menatap punggung Donghae. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena aku juga bersalah! Aku tidak menggunakan otak, aku malah mengikuti perasaan! Seharusnya setelah mereka mengatakan hal itu, aku pergi lalu besoknya datang lagi untuk menemuimu! Bukan malah berlutut dan hujan-hujanan," kata Eunhyuk lantang. Setelahnya dia diam lalu tertawa dengan rona merah. "Waktu itu aku terlalu banyak pikiran, jadi candaan seperti itu aku buat serius! Kalau mengingatnya aku jadi malu!"

"Lalu masalah loker dan pot bunga, apa menurutmu ini juga bagian dari candaan? Hyuk jangan bersikap baik, jelas-jelas mereka salah! Aku gagal menjadi ketua, jangan membuatku semakin kesal pada diriku sendiri!"

"Siapa yang bersikap baik Hae! kenyataannya aku terlalu terbawa perasaan, dan tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakanku waktu itu! sikap anggotamu ini wajar, mereka salah paham karena mereka kira kita bermusuhan seperti club teather dan sepak bola dulu! sekarang siapa yang tidak marah kalau ketuanya berkerjasama dengan musuh? Mereka kira aku juga memanfaatkanmu dengan pura-pura lemah, bahkan mereka melakukan tindak kejahatan itu semata-mata karena rasa iri! Mereka merasa aku merebutmu, merebut perhatian ketua yang mereka banggakan dan hormati! Kalau aku jadi anggotamu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," jelas Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae diam. "Jangan menyalahkan mereka lagi Hae, jangan membenci mereka, jangan bersikap seolah-olah mereka melakukan hal kejam! Aku dengar dari Wookie kalau kau memukul salah satu anggotamu, dan mengundurkan diri dari club! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai berbuat hal seperti ini? apa kau ingin sepertiku, tidak menggunakan pikiran dan akhirnya membuat kesalahan? Mereka adalah anggotamu, kau sudah bersama mereka selama dua tahun! Mengikuti pertandingan bersama, merayakan keberhasilan bersama, berbahagia saat berkumpul bersama, apa kau ingin melupakan hal itu? apa kau ingin melepasnya dengan mudah? aku bahkan berusaha sampai seperti ini karena tidak mau kehilangan keluarga keduaku!" air mata Eunhyuk mengalir, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah…" Kata Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap punggung tegap itu.

"Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku seumur hidup saat kau kehilangan clubmu, apalagi hanya karena masalah salah paham denganku! dan hei aku bukan osis yang ingin merusak kebahagian orang lain," setelah mengatakan itu, mereka kembali diam. Donghae tetap memunggungi Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis ini menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja! Asal kau tahu, seharian aku berlari mencarimu, belum lagi mengeluarkan air mata, ditambah pagi tadi aku belum sarapan! Jadi sekarang aku lapar dan sangat lelah! Kalau kau ingin tetap disini, silahkan! Tapi ingat dengan pasang naik, jangan membuat heboh dengan berita tenggelam!" kata Eunhyuk sambil membalik badan. Belum satu langkah diambil, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di tubuhnya. Kepala orang itu pun jatuh ditengkuk lehernya. "Donghae…"

"Aku juga sama, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri," ucapan itu membuat Eunhyuk diam. Wajahnya mendadak panas, dan memerah. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"N-nde! ka-kau tidak tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya? Bahkan setelah ini aku akan mengikuti ajang ninja warior, hahaha," tawa garing itu membuat Eunhyuk terus merutuki kebodohannya. 'Kenapa aku bisa salah tingkah seperti ini?' hanya pertanyaan itulah yang berputar di kepala Eunhyuk. "Kau yang menolongku, jadi seharusnya tingkat cideramu lebih banyak!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Donghae dengan seulas senyum. mereka terus berada di posisi itu sampai Eunhyuk merasa ingin mati karena degupan jantungnya.

"Hahaha baiklah, ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah sore, jangan sampai kita kehilangan bus," Eunhyuk hendak membalik badan, bermaksud melepas dekapan itu. tapi namja dibelakangnya ini langsung mencengahnya.

"Jangan berbalik,"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang jangan berbalik!"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti ini, sangat memalukan,"

1 detik

3 detik

8 detik

"Buahahahahahaha…" Eunhyuk meledakkan tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Donghae dengan alis bertaut.

"Karena kau itu… aneh!"

"Mwo?"

"Iya aneh! Disaat seperti ini, kau tetap ingin terlihat keren! Dasar curang!" kata Eunhyuk dan kembali tertawa. Donghae terdiam lalu ikut tertawa. lama mereka terhanyut dalam tawa itu. "Kita itu bodoh ya? sama-sama salah, tapi sama-sama minta maaf! hahaha,"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Ya iyalah~ coba kalau dari dulu kita bisa akur, menjadi teman baik! Seperti kata Leeteuk, menjadi kunci yang sama! Merubah imej teather vs sepak bola, bukan malah membuatnya lebih parah! Lalu minta maaf sejak awal, tidak membiarkan kesalah pahaman terus berlanjut! Pasti tidak akan ada hal seperti ini," perkataan itu membuat mimic wajah Donghae berubah.

"Gomawo karena sudah memaafkanku dan clubku,"

"Ini bukan hal yang spesial! Tidak sebanding dengan kebaikanmu padaku! Oh iya hampir lupa, gomawo untuk calculatornya, aku akan berusaha mengganti,"

"Tidak perlu diganti,"

"Mana bisa seperti itu? aku tidak mau punya hutang!"

"Jangan dianggap hutang,"

"Tidak bisa dong!"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah pertemanan,"

"Jadi kita baikan? Kau memaafkan anggotamu kan? tidak jadi berhenti kan? tetap membantu club teather?"

"Nde~Nde! puas?"pernyataan itu membuat senyum Eunhyuk mengembang.

"Yee~ gomawo Donghae-ah,"

"Jangan berbalik!" kata Donghae kesal. "Tapi kalau terjadi seperti ini lagi, aku…"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! percaya padaku? Belum terlambat untuk merubah semuanya!"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah! Yang paling penting aku ingin cepat pulang, ingin makan banyak lalu tidur! Aku tidak mau program penggemukan badan ini gagal karena bermain petak umpet denganmu!" protes Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didada.

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir bulgogi,"

"Waaa~ pasti enak! ta-tapi tunggu! Aku pulang saja!"

"Wae?"

"Harga sapi sedang mahal tahu! Apa aku harus menjual rumahku dulu untuk sekedar makan bulgogi?"

"Aish aku kan bilang akan mentraktirmu!"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah dibelikan calculator masih ditraktir bulgogi! Teman macam apa aku ini!"

"Tidak usah protes! Anggap saja hadiah kemenangan karena sudah menemukanku! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?"

"Eum… insting!" kata Eunhyuk dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dia tidak mau ketahuan, sering menguping pembicaraan Donghae dan teman-temannya hanya karena rasa penasaran.

"Huh, kalau instingmu sehebat itu jadi ahli ramal saja!"

"Kau ingin mengejekku!"

"Aku bilang jangan berbalik dulu," kata Donghae sambil memegang lengan namja didepannya. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan merapikan wajah!"

"Kalau menangis yang menangis, ngapain sih diusap pakai saputangan segala?"

"Jangan mengintip atau aku sumpahin tumbuh jerawat di dekat matamu!"

"Hehehe, jangan marah~ aku berbalik boleh?"

"Tidak,"

"Sekarang boleh?"

"Tidak,"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak,"

"aku berbalik ya?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kapan? Mengusap seperti itu saja lama!"

"Dasar bawel, diamlah!" protesan itu membuat Eunhyuk cekikikan. Sepertinya dia memiliki hobby baru, menggoda Donghae.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya.

Eunhyuk merasa menjadi seorang selebritis papan atas. Setelah selesai diintrogasi oleh songsaenim, namja ini harus dihadapkan pada tatapan semua siswa. Di halaman, lorong bahkan kelas. Dia sampai bingung dan merasa tidak nyaman. Hal ini juga dialami oleh Donghae, tapi karena terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dia menanggapinya dengan acuh. Suasana yang semakin aneh, serta Ryeowook yang belum datang membuat si namja bergummy smile memilih keluar kelas. Dia berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi. saat seperti ini tempat yang paling aman hanya satu, markas club teather.

"Kau ingin membolos sendiri? mana enak!" Eunhyuk menoleh mendapati Donghae tengah tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya, smirk jail.

"Tidak enak sih, paling-paling aku tidur di ruang club!"

"Mau kutemani?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan anda, tuan ikan!"

"Oh tidak akan merepotkan, tuan monyet!"

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan mengejekku!"

"Kau sendiri yang mulai!" Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan segera berlari menyusul Donghae.

_skip time_

"Aish jadi dari tadi kau curang! Kemarikan, sini kemarikan spidolnya!" protes Eunhyuk dengan wajah kesal. Tapi bukan menakutkan hal ini malah lucu sebab ada coretan kumis dan hidung diwajahnya. Donghae yang mendapat coretan lebih sedikit hanya tertawa. "Kemarikan! Kau itu memang ikan sialan kurang kerjaan!"

"Hahaha jangan menyalahkanku, salahkan sifat polosmu itu!"

"Argh Donghae! Awas aku coret wajahmu sampai puas,"

"Coba saja ambil!"

"Kemarikan!" Eunhyuk menggapai tangan kiri namja tampan ini tapi dengan cepat Donghae memindahkan spidolnya ditangan kanan.

"Siapa yang bilang lebih tinggi? Menggapai spidol ini saja tidak bisa!"

"Apa katamu!" Eunhyuk yang kesal melompat untuk mengambil spidol itu, tapi karena kurang keseimbangan dia terpeleset. Mereka berdua jatuh dilantai.

Tidak ada yang berniat mengubah posisi. Donghae tetap berada di atas, menyangga badan dengan sebelah siku, sedangkan tubuh Eunhyuk dibawahnya. wajah mereka yang berhadapan membuat dua namja ini dapat menatap kedalam mata masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang club terbuka. Ke sebelas namja yang terdiri dari anak kelas satu dan dua itu langsung membulatkan mata. pasalnya, mereka disuguhkan pemandangan yang err tidak lazim.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa semuanya berhenti didepan pintu?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih mengandeng tangan Yesung.

"Heh kalian, mau masuk atau keluar?" protes Leeteuk yang tetap dijawab dengan keheningan. Akhirnya empat namja kelas tiga ini memaksa masuk. Tidak beda jauh dengan sikap sebelas namja tadi, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Yesung bahkan Kangin terbelalak kaget. Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang, dan tanpa diduga Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Eunhyuk segera berdiri, mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin. Sedangkan Donghae, hanya menunjukkan mimic wajah kesal terkait proses jatuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, rona merah itu sangat ketara tercekat di wajah masing-masing.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Benar kan Donghae?"

"Mungkin," jawaban itu membuat dia mendapat jitakan sayang dari Eunhyuk.

"Aish bicaralah yang benar! a-aku bisa jelaskan jadi… ka-kami hanya bermain kartu dan Donghae curang! Lalu aku berusaha mengambil spidol untuk mencoret wajahnya!"

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan kebodohanmu," perkataan itu lagi-lagi membuat kepalanya menjadi korban.

"Diamlah, dan jangan berkomentar!" kesebelas anggota tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dua ketua ini. Kangin, Yesung dan Ryeowook berpandangan dan ikut tertawa. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup wajah.

…haehyuk…

Diruang club teather. tampak para siswa sedang duduk mengitari meja dengan pandangan serius. Mereka tengah berpikir berusaha memilih peran yang pas. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak melamun seperti waktu itu. mereka malah saling mengejek, entah itu dengan juluran lidah ataupun wajah yang sengaja di jelekkan, lalu tertawa tanpa suara. Hal ini dilakukan saat tatapan itu tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Ini naskah asli yang belum diketik," kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. Eunhyuk segera membacanya.

beberapa menit kemudian,

"Wow, ceritanya keren! Sungguh kreatif, siapa yang membuat naskah ini?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah membaca lembaran naskah itu dengan seksama.

"Itu semua kreasi otak jenius Leeteuk sunbe dan Kangin sunbe," (saia langsung kepikiran ini, karena kangteuk pernah pan jadi narrator snowwhite di Adonis camp~ entah itu kreatip atau malah jail mode #dibasoka kangteuk -_-) kata Taemin yang membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin bertukar tersenyum.

"Menakjubkan, tidak ku sangka club sepak bola memiliki manajer dan senior yang sangat berbakat!"

"Hahaha, kau kira aku hanya bisa mengurus tim! Begini-begini aku pernah jadi mc di acara live tanpa persiapan! Dan Kangin walaupun menakutkan tapi sebenarnya dia sangat lemah lembut dan pemikir keras hahaha," perkataan Leeteuk langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kangin. Tawanya berhenti saat Donghae memperingatinya. "Kau tidak marah kan racon?" tanya Leeteuk dengan kedipan maha dasyat yang membuat Kangin menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Leeteuk sunbe memang hebat~ aku ingin jadi seperti sunbe!" kata Taemin dengan mata berbinar. Leeteuk yang gemas langsung memeluk Taemin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Gomawo cantikku~ hehehe,"

"Baik, sekarang kita tentukan perannya!"

"Tapi kita masih memiliki kendala Hyukkie, kita hanya punya satu yeoja! Sedangkan setidaknya butuh 4 pemeran yeoja di drama ini," jelas Ryeowook yang membuat wajah anggota berubah murung.

"Kami sudah mencari drama dengan pemain yeoja paling sedikit! Tapi kita masih kekurangan juga~" kata Key pelan.

"Apa harus meminjam anggota dari club lain ketua?"

"Andai saja anggota yang keluar berpikir lebih rasional, kita pasti tidak akan bingung seperti ini…"

"Kelakuan ayam lebih baik daripada teman yang meninggalkan clubnya disaat susah!"

"Menyebalkan! aku sangat benci mereka!" anggota teather kembali menyesalkan sikap teman-temannya. Anggota sepak bola hanya bisa prihatin melihatnya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang terdiam. Sekarang dia yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan si namja manis. Donghae mengerutkan alis saat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Teman-teman kenapa otak kreatif kalian tidak bermain! Kita bisa mengatasinya, ini sangat mudah dan akan menjadi nilai tambah untuk drama ini!" kata Eunhyuk bersemangat. melihat ini, entah sengaja atau tidak membuat bibir Donghae mengembangkan senyum.

"Bagaimana caranya ketua?" semua anggota saling pandang. Hanya Leeteuk yang mengangguk.

"Menjadikan yang palsu menyerupai asli! Seperti ini saja kalian tidak tahu!" kata Leeteuk yang langsung berhigh five dengan Eunhyuk.

1 detik

3 detik

6 detik

"Maksudnya, namja jadi yeoja," kali ini Kangin yang bersuara.

"MWO!?" teriak mereka serentak dengan mata membulat.

_skip time_

Semuanya menatap papan putih dengan coretan nama masing-masing. Taemin, Key, dan Hyunwoo terus merutuki nasib karena terpilih menjadi yeoja. Sedangkan Amber tertawa puas melihatnya. Yesung dan Jonghyun berjabat tangan karena mendapat peran antagonis. Leeteuk terus menepuk pundak Kangin, bermaksud memberikan selamat karena menjadi sang dewa langit. Minho dan Soo Hyun saling berhigh five.

"Hei tidak bisakah peran pangeran diganti?" tanya Donghae yang membuat semua mata beralih menatapnya. "Bukan begitu, tapi aku tidak terlalu terbiasa menjadi yang… utama, kan masih ada Woobin yang tinggi, juga Joon yang lebih keren!"

"Bukanya kau menjadi captain di club sepak bola! Itu juga termasuk peran utama!" celutuk Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae merasa panah besar menancap di kepalanya.

"Di sekolah sunbenim juga menjadi siswa terpopuler nomor 1, jadi termasuk utama," kata Taemin dengan wajah polosnya. Hal ini mendapat anggukan Key, Amber, Hyun woo, dan Jongsuk. Minho tersenyum dan ikut mengangguk. Membuat panah besar kembali menancap.

"Bagus cantikku!" kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk erat Taemin.

"Ketua selalu berada di urutan pertama saat nilai dibagikan," kata Soo Hyun.

"Nde, dua tahun berturut-turut!" kata Woobin menambahi. Bertamah panah dikepala Donghae.

"Ingin dikubur hidup-hidup Hae?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah santai. Eunhyuk menggebrak meja dan mengarahkan spidolnya ke wajah tersangka yang sudah memucat akibat dipojokkan.

"Dengar ikan, kau kupilih bukan karena apa… tapi karena kau adalah pusat perhatiannya! Kau memiliki charisma sebagai seorang pangeran, you know what I mean?" perkataan Eunhyuk membuat semua anggota sweetdroop. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini. "Pokoknya jangan macam-macam! Oh~ apa siswa terpopuler ini sebenarnya tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri? Dasar payah!" kata Eunhyuk dengan seringai yang kembali membuat anggota terdiam. Donghae yang duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk, langsung berdiri. Panah-panah yang menancap di kepalanya meleleh akibat emosi.

"Kau meledekku?"

"Ani, hanya mengatakan kemungkinan!"

"Itu mengejekku Myeolchi!"

"Yaa kenapa mengataiku, dasar ikan badut, tidak bersirip, berwajah cucut!"

"Mwo? berani sekali kau myeolchi setengah monyet, tidak berbulu, berbau kedelai!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar payah, sombong, sok tampan, namja menyebalkan!"

"Kau namja cengeng, sok kuat, tidak bisa dimengerti, dan sangat galak!"

"Pangeran negeri dongeng yang buruk rupa?"

"Oh jadi kau putri terkutuk yang malang?"

"Aku ini namja! Apa harus aku mengantarkanmu ke dokter untuk diberi kacamata astronot, pendek!"

"Siapa yang pendek?"

"Kau lah, siapa lagi namja menyebalkan di planet ini?"

"Catat baik-baik ya kurus! aku hanya berbeda 2 centi denganmu,"

"Apa katamu tadi? Kurus? Ini tubuh ideal anak muda jaman sekarang tahu!"

"Hanya anak belum bisa merangkak yang percaya dengan ucapanmu!" mereka berdua terus berdebat, tidak menyadari semua mata menatap dengan heran.

"Kemana perginya ketua yang pendiam kemarin?"

"Hei bukanya mereka terlibat gossip miring, tapi menurutku pertengkaran ini lebih miring!"

"Mereka seperti baru kembali dari alam kematian! Kalian ingat kan bagaimana sikap awal mereka?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kesalahpahaman itu membuat mereka makin aneh,"

"Aku baru tahu cara mereka bertengkar,"

"Mereka melupakan kita, bahkan yang lebih parah melupakan rapat ini!"

"Apa ini siswa terpopuler yang dinobatkan paling cool itu?"

"Tiga kata, mereka tidak keren!"

"Aku jadi ingat berdebatan anak sekolah dasar,"

"Ini bukan lagi sekolah dasar, tapi ayam yang mau kawin!"

"Wow… mereka luar biasa," perkataan itu keluar dari kesebelas anggota tanpa mengalihkan tatapan. Kangin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menutup mata sambil menggeleng. Yesung sibuk memfoto masih dengan wajah datar. Leeteuk yang kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas langsung menggebrak meja.

"DIAMLAH PASANGAN IKAN!" teriakkan itu membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri. Mereka hanya mengangguk takut. "Eunhyuk pindah! Duduk disamping Donghae,"

"Mwo? ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, atau kau ingin berkencan dengan Donghae sebagai hukumannya?" tanpa bisa mengelak Eunhyuk menurutinya. Saat duduk bersama bukannya akur, mereka malah saling melempar pandang tidak suka. "Kangin, ikat mereka," tidak ada kata-kata dari si namja kekar. Kangin langsung menarik tangan kiri Donghae dan tangan kanan Eunhyuk untuk diikat menggunakan sebuah tali berwarna merah.

"Apa-apaan ini, Teukkie?" protes Donghae. Eunhyuk berusaha melepas simbul talinya.

"Jangan dilepas!" teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut Leeteuk langsung membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. "Itu namanya simpul cupid! Aku baru menemukan teknik ini tapi belum mengaplikasikannya di club! Jadi ini untuk kalian yang terus ribut, kalian berdua akan diikat saat disekolah dan boleh dilepas jika sudah sampai rumah,"

"Wow keren…"

"Leeteuk sunbe sangat kreatif!"

"Tentu saja~ angel Leeteuk!"

"Omong kosong! aku lepas saja," kata Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Hei... kalau dilepas, kalian harus berciuman! Itu hukumannya,"

"Hah mana bisa seperti itu? jangan seenaknya!"

"Apakah disini ada yang menolak hal ini? ayo acungkan tangan!" hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mengacungkan tangan, para adik kelas menggeleng, ada juga yang cekikikan. Bahkan Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kangin ikut menggeleng. "Kalian setuju jika pasangan ikan ini diikat selama… eum dua hari? Hitung-hitung sebagai pemanasan!"

"Setuju!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Key, ayo kita coba~"

"Jangan main-main dino pabo!" kata Key sambil menjitak kepala Jonghyun.

"Kurasa masa hukuman ini kurang lama!" kata Woobin sambil cekikikan dengan Minho Soo Hyun dan Joon. Donghae hanya bisa mendeathglare mereka.

"Dua banding lima belas! Tuh kan, semuanya setuju~ Jadi aku tidak seenaknya?"

"Awas kau bebek!" gerutu Donghae kesal.

"Aku tidak takut, ikan!" rapat kembali dijalankan oleh Leeteuk dibantu Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya duduk tanpa saling pandang.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu!" kata Eunhyuk setengah berbisik.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"Iyalah! Kan tidak lucu jika kita diikat seperti ini!"

"Salahkan Leeteuk, kenapa jadi aku?"

"Pokoknya Donghae yang salah! Coba tadi kau tidak protes, dasar anak kecil!" kata Eunhyuk dengan mimic wajah kesal.

"Mwoya? Kau itu yang anak kecil!"

"Aku bilang Donghae!"

"Pokoknya kau yang anak kecil." Perdebatan itu langsung terhenti saat mereka mendengar deheman dari Leeteuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung saat mengetahui semua orang tengah menatapnya. Lain dengan Donghae, namja tampan ini malah sok cuek.

"Eunhyuk!" panggil Leeteuk.

"Oh n-nde," spontan Eunhyuk mengacungkan tangan kanan, yang otomatis membuat tangan kiri Donghae juga ikut terangkat. Hal itu membuat si namja tampan berdecak kesal. Lain dengan para anggota. Mereka tertawa melihat adegan yang tampak mengemaskan ini.

"Catat, untuk yang bekerja dibelakang layar… bagian propert ada Jongsuk dan Woobin untuk persewaan costume Joon dan Onew, Ryeowook dan aku bagian konsumsi, pengatur jadwal, proposal dan sebagainya untuk kau…"

"Donghae jangan tarik tanganmu!" protesan Eunhyuk membuat Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Tanganku pegal tahu digoyang-goyang begitu!"

"Aku juga susah! Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kiri untuk menulis,"

"Terus apa sangkutpautnya denganku?"

"Aish, pokoknya diam! Ini hanya sebentar," Eunhyuk kembali menggerakkan tangannya, lagi-lagi Donghae menarik. "Yaa daripada kau selalu menghambat… tangan kananmu mengganggur kan, jadi menulislah!"

"Enak saja,"

"Disuruh menulis tidak mau, tapi kau mengangguku!"

"Ini juga tanganku!"

"Eunhyuk bagian mengawasi latihan saja,"kata Leeteuk yang membuat Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempatnya. "Waeyo?"

"Leeteuk mempercayakan itu padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! kau kan ketua, lagipula tali itu tidak bisa membuatmu bebas!"

"Nde, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

"Oke kalau begitu, besok print dialog sudah bisa diambil dan aku mau kalian menghapalkan! Untuk bagian belakang panggung, tugas kalian sangat penting! Dan aku mau tidak ada saling iri, semua harus berkerjasama! pemain yang menganggur bisa membantu bagian belakang panggung hal ini juga sebaliknya, paham?"

"Nde sunbe."

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, besok pagi aku mau kalian datang sudah terikat," kata Leeteuk sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae tajam. "Kalau tidak… jangan menyalahkanku jika terjadi sesuatu!"

.

.TBC

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Tan Heechul

Zhoumi

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Leeteuk

Kim Kangin

Kim Keybum

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Onew

Lee Joon

Lee Hyun Woo

Kim Soo Hyun

Lee Jongsuk

Kim Woobin

Amber

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, typo haha, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Eunhyuk sedang asik mengerjakan tugas. Menulis dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal didepannya. Eunhyuk mengangkat penanya tinggi-tinggi untuk memberikan tanda titik terakhir. Setelah itu dia berteriak sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Huh~ sudah jam sepuluh," Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Menjatuhkan kepala di badan boneka monyet kesayangannya. Dia menatap kesamping, tepatnya tali merah diatas meja nakas. Entah suruhan darimana tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

#flasback on

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mimic wajah horor.

"Melepaskan tali ini lah, apa lagi?"

"Kau gila! Jangan macam-macam! aku tidak mau disuruh berciuman denganmu!"

"Aigooo, tidak usah diambil pusing! Leeteuk juga tidak akan tahu?"

"Tapi kita masih dilingkungan sekolah,"

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang!"

"Jangan! Nanti saja setelah keluar dari sekolah,"

"Kau memang penurut Hyukkie-ah~" suara dari belakang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terpaku. Mereka menoleh mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah bergelanyut manja dilengan Kangin. "Jangan contoh Donghae! dia itu tidak bisa tanggung jawab! Aku pulang dulu, annyeong~" Donghae dan Eunhyuk tetap menatap KangTeuk. Bahkan sampai mereka masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan area sekolah. Setelahnya dua namja ini saling tatap.

"Sejak kapan dia berada dibelakang kita?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah bingung.

"Tuh kan, aku sudah bilang jangan seenaknya!"

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata rumor itu benar! bahwa Leeteuk adalah namja mengerikan!" kata Donghae dengan ekspresi syok. Eunhyuk hanya menghembuskan napas dan berjalan pergi. hal ini tentu saja membuat tangan Donghae juga ikut tertarik."Heh mau kemana?"

"Pulang,"

"Kenapa kesana?"

"Kan biasanya aku menunggu bus dihalte depan!"

"Kau lupa bagaimana kondisi kita sekarang?" tanya Donghae sedikit kesal. Eunhyuk menatap tangannya lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf,"

"Ayo masuk kemobil! Dan mulai sekarang sampai dua hari kedepan aku akan menjemputmu!" kata Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk, namja manis ini hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban.

"Aish bagaimana cara masuk kemobil?" tanya Donghae frustasi. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala sembari berpikir. "Dasar bebek kurang kerjaan!"

#flasback off

Eunhyuk tertawa mengingat betapa kesalnya Donghae hari ini. dia mengambil boneka monyet itu dan memeluknya. "Untunglah salah paham itu sudah selesai, dan aku bisa bersikap seperti biasa pada Donghae!" hanya karena mengatakan kata Donghae, membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona merah. "Huwaaa ada apa denganku, tidak! tenanglah! Ini hanya terbawa suasana!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil bergulung di kasur.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya.

Mau tidak mau mata itu terbuka saat suara nada dering terus mengalun ditelinganya. Dengan kesal dia menerima telpon tidak tahu diri itu. ini masih sangat pagi untuk bangun dari tempat tidur nyamannya.

"Mmm yobosheo…" kata Eunhyuk dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Yaa sampai kapan kau akan tidur?"

"Do-Donghae?" Eunhyuk langsung terduduk di tempatnya. Tidak menghiraukan bagaimana tampilannya saat ini. "Darimana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Apa itu tanggapanmu setelah membuat orang lain menunggu lama?" perkataan itu membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat. Dia bangun dan berlari ke jendela. Melihat sebuah mobil di ujung jalan.

"Mian," katanya takut.

"Aku tunggu tujuh menit! Kalau tidak turun aku akan menyeretmu!"

"Tambah sepuluh menit ya?"

"Kau kira aku pedagang ikan yang bisa ditawar-tawar? Cepat mandi!"

"N-nde." Eunhyuk memutus sambungan teleponnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat 34 panggilan dan itu semua dari Donghae. "Kau memang hebat dalam membuat masalah Tan Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, sang eomma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan kaget.

"Tumben sudah siap? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan eomma, ini antara hidup dan mati,"

"Ada-ada saja? jadi tidak sarapan lagi?"

"Tidak sempat eomma," kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Ya sudah, bawa bekal yang eomma siapkan dimeja,"

"Nde eomma, Hyukkie berangkat dulu," Eunhyuk mencium pipi sang eomma, mengambil bekal dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Hati-hati~" kata sang eomma sambil melambaikan tangan. "Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

…haehyuk…

Mobil itu berhenti di parkiran sekolah. Suasana yang hening, membuat Eunhyuk terus melamun tanpa mempehatikan sekitar.

"Kau masih ngantuk?"

"Hah? a-aniyo," jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah sampai,"

"Nde, benarkah? Oh nde…" kata Eunhyuk sedikit kikuk.

"Lalu mana tali merahnya? Kau mau berciuman denganku?"

"Tidak! te-tentu saja ti-tidak," Eunhyuk segera mengikat tangannya dan Donghae. mereka keluar dari mobil, tentunya dengan kesusahan yang sama seperti kemarin. Eunhyuk menatap sekitar, masih sepi bahkan belum ada kendaraan yang terparkir.

"Masih pagi," kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"Lalu kau mau berangkat seperti biasanya? Kau mau satu sekolah melihatmu sedang terikat denganku?" tanya Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini diam meresapi kata-kata si namja tampan.

'Benar juga ya? jadi Donghae sengaja berangkat pagi karena ikatan ini, dia sungguh memikirkan semuanya,'

Mereka sampai di kelas, Donghae segera mengatur tempat duduk. Memilih bangku paling belakang. Dia menyuruh Eunhyuk duduk, menaruh tangan terikat itu di meja dan menutupinya dengan jas.

"Jangan mengerakkan tanganmu,"

"Tapi bagaimana aku menulis?"

"Memang kau pernah menulis?"

"Enak saja! kalau nilaiku turun bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, jadi hari ini dan besok kau tidak usah mencatat,"

"Dasar ikan seenaknya!" gerutu Eunhyuk. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau yang lain tanya? Bukankah minggu ini aku tidak duduk bersamamu?"

"Aku yang mengurusnya, jadi tetaplah diam dan jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Aish selalu menyebalkan," gerutu Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil.

Kelas mulai ramai, dan seperti dugaan Eunhyuk, semua siswa melihatnya. Entah secara sembunyi ataupun terang-terangkan. Hal ini membuat Eunhyuk jadi tidak nyaman dan memilih menundukkan kepala. Donghae yang acuh tetap asik dengan buku bacaannya. Eunhyuk semakin salah tingkah saat ketua kelas in the geng menghampiri bangkunya.

"Donghae-ssi bukankah minggu ini bangkumu di depan? Kenapa pindah kebelakang?" pertanyaan itu tidak membat Donghae bergeming.

"Donghae-ssi, ini sudah perjanjian bersama kan?"

"Mataku sedang sakit, apa kau masih mau memaksa?" jawab Donghae dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Eunhyuk menautkan alis.

"Bukankah Eunhyuk-ssi duduk sendirian minggu ini? seharusnya Eunhyuk-ssi meminta tukar tempat duduk, bukan malah keasikan dengan situasi ini," perkataan itu membuat Eunhyuk menunduk. 'Kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Eunhyuk-ssi melanggar perjanjian kelas! Sebaiknya kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini," kata sang ketua kelas dengan senyum liciknya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Semua siswa menatap mereka termasuk Ryeowook yang langsung menggigit bibirnya.

"Dikertas peraturan tidak ada pelanggaran seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak merugikan siapapun dengan pindah ke sini," jawab Donghae masih dengan menatap bukunya. "Asal kalian tahu, aku yang menyuruh Eunhyuk-ssi! jadi proteslah denganku," perkataan itu membuat kelima yeoja yang berdiri dihadapan mereka terdiam, begitupun dengan semua siswa dikelas. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Donghae-ssi tapi…"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak~"

"Songsaenim datang! Ayo kembali ketempat duduk," gerombolan yeoja itu duduk dibangku masing-masing. Semuanya beralih menatap kedepan, tapi sesekali si ketua kelas melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah menggigit ibu jarinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Dasar songsaenim seenaknya! Tugas yang kemarin saja belum selesai malah diberi tugas lagi? aish… dimana rasa prikemanusiannya?" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil membentur-benturkan dahinya di meja. Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat namja di sebelahnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh," celutuk Donghae. hal ini membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat.

"Coba ulangi ucapanmu?"

"Ucapan apa?"

"Yang tadi! Kau mengejekku bodoh ya?"

"Tidak, tapi lain kalau kau merasa!" kata Donghae dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya.

"Aish… Donghae jangan mulai!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Donghae menggeleng dan kembali membaca bukunya. "Yaa aku sedang marah padamu!"

"Lihatlah, karena kelakuanmu semuanya jadi memperhatikan," kata Donghae pelan tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggertutkan alis dan mulai melihat sekeliling. tubuhnya langsung kaku mendapati beberapa siswa yang tinggal dikelas sedang menatapnya. Eunhyuk memilih tersenyum dan kembali duduk.

Dengan salah tingkah dia mengambil bekal makanan di tas. Wajahnya yang kaku kembali bersinar saat mendapati makanan kesukaannya.

"Waaa~ dadar gulung, susu strawberry! Bagaimana eomma tahu jika aku menginginkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. setelah itu dia menyumpit telur berbentuk bulat itu dan langsung memasukkan kemulutnya. Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya mirip anak kecil sambil menikmati telur berasa manis itu. Donghae yang ada disebelahnya hanya memperhatikan dari ekor mata.

"Mana tata kramamu?"

"Hah?"

"Makan tanpa mengajak yang lain? Huh sopan sekali…" kata Donghae masih tanpa menatap Eunhyuk. "Coba saja tidak ada ikatan bodoh ini, sekarang aku pasti sudah lari kekantin!" mendengar gerutuan itu, Eunhyuk memiringkan kepala.

"Donghae lapar?"

"Tentu saja! tadi aku tidak sarapan dan berpikir selama 4jam lumayan menguras tenaga,"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, nih buka mulutmu,"

"Hah?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah menyumpitkan telur gulungnya. "Kau gila?"

"Katanya tadi lapar, makanlah! Buatan eomma paling enak lo?" Donghae menautkan alis. Dia sungguh bingung dengan namja yang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Kau tidak takut dilihat yang lain?"

"Mereka terlalu sibuk menyalin tulisan dipapan! Lagipula hanya anak-anak pintar kan yang tersisa, kurasa mereka tidak peduli dengan hal ini,"

"Apa kepalamu terbe, aam~ Yaa!"

"Jangan bicara saat makan! Bagaimana enak kan?" Eunhyuk menampilkan gummy smilenya. Donghae hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan rasa manis di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka manis,"

"Apa Donghae?"

"Tidak ada." mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang itu dalam diam.

…haehyuk…

Eunhyuk sedikit gelisah, hal ini mendapat perhatian dari namja yang sejak tadi membaca buku tanpa berniat mendengarkan songsaenim didepan.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk menatapnya lalu kembali menggerak-gerakkan kaki.

"Aku mau ke toilet,"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"Nde, sudah tidak tahan Hae!"

"Aish, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya tahan sampai pergantian pelajaran,"

"Hah? itu lama sekali!"

"Hanya 20 menit, sabar,"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku butuh toilet,"

"Kau mau menjadi pusat perhatian? Ingat bagaimana keadaan kita sekarang!" Donghae mengangkat sedikit tangannya, hal ini membuat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tahu kan? ya sudah diam," Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir sambil menekuk lutut. Dia sudah tidak punya kata-kata untuk membantah Donghae. Dia juga memikirkan resiko besar yang akan ditemuinya. Gossip yang kemarin saja belum selesai, sakit jiwa namanya jika membuat gossip yang lain.

Menahan sesuatu itu salah satu yang tidak menyenangkan, Eunhyuk hanya bisa memikirkan hal ini didalam pikirannya. Suara para siswa, tulisan di papan, bahkan penjelasan songsaenim tidak ada satupun yang dapat diterima oleh namja penyuka manis ini. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi, beberapa kali dia melihat jam dinding.

"Ayolah jangan lama-lama," kata Eunhyuk pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh namja yang duduk disebelahnya. Donghae hanya melirik, sedikit simpati dengan keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Ingin melepas tali ini, Hyuk?"

"Hah? melepas tali?" tanya Eunhyuk untuk kembali memastikan, Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau gila? Tidak! mana mau aku disuruh berciuman denganmu!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan tampang horor. "Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Hae!"

"Aish aku hanya berniat menolongmu, kalau kau tidak mau tidak masalah," kata Donghae sambil membuang muka.

"Apa aku kencing disini saja ya?" kata Eunhyuk setelah lama terdiam. Donghae langsung membulatkan mata.

"Jangan bercanda monyet!"

"Habis lama Hae? Aku sudah tidak tahan, hei kau punya botol kan?"

"Diam dan jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh,"

"Tapi Hae…"

"Tinggal 10 menit, sabar…"

"Sabar, sabar! Perutku sampai sakit tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri minum terlalu banyak,"

"Bagaimana aku tidak minum habis susu yang ada dibotol, kau kan membuang tutupnya!"

"Jangan mencari alasan, kau kan bisa menutupnya dengan kertas!"

"Rasanya jadi tidak enak tahu!"

"Tetap enak! Kau saja yang rakus,"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Memang benar kan?"

"Choi Donghae, Tan Eunhyuk," suara itu mengintruksi dua namja ini untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak akan ada habisnya itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap kedepan dan terkejut, seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana sedang menatap mereka.

"Nde songsaenim," jawab Eunhyuk ragu, sedangkan Donghae kembali acuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa hari ini jadwal kerja kelompok?"

"Animidha songsaenim,"

"Jadi apa yang kalian berdebatkan?"

"Mianhamnidha songsaenim," Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala, Donghae hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Jika kalian masih ingin berbicara sendiri, tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran saya! Paham?"

"Paham songsaenim," kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kembali menatap kedepan anak-anak," semuanya menatap depan, mungkin hanya beberapa yang masih melihat dua namja ini dengan pandangan kesal.

…haehyuk…

"Lama sekali sih didalam?"

"Sabar Hae, perutku tiba-tiba sakit~"

"Aish, kau sengaja ingin membuatku seperti orang bodoh?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi orang-orang melihatku!" kata Donghae kesal. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi. Dua namja yang suka sekali berdebat ini, sedang berada ditoilet. Eunhyuk masuk kebilik toilet, sedangkan Donghae berada didepannya dengan hanya tangan yang masuk kebilik toilet.

"Bukannya Donghae sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian?"

"Tapi tidak dengan posisi bodoh seperti ini!"

"Salahmu sendiri aku suruh masuk tidak mau?"

"Otakmu masih ada kan Hyuk! Ya jelas aku tidak mau, satu bilik toilet dengan orang lain,"

"Padahal dulu dia tidak malu ganti didepanku! Huh katanya sama-sama namja…" gerutuan pelan itu membuat alis Donghae berkerut.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu myeolchi!" lama tidak ada balasan, Donghae yang kesal menggoyang-goyangkan tangganya.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidur?"

"Aish, kalau aku bicara terus kapan selesainya Hae!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Aku juga inginnya cepat, tapi perutku masih sakit, sabar…" Donghae kembali menggerakkan tangannya, hal ini membuat tangan Eunhyuk juga ikut bergerak. "Apa sih? Kau bawel sekali! Tunggu sebentar,"

"Cepat! Kakiku kram tahu,"

"Aish, teruslah mengoceh ikan pabo!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, 5 menit kau sudah harus keluar dari sana,"

"Panggilan alam seperti ini tidak bisa ditarjet Lee Donghae?"

"Aku tidak peduli, hitungan dimulai dari sekarang Hyukkie…"

"Oh god, ini semua karena Leeteuk si kurang kerjaan!"

"Baru nyadar monyet,"

Ditempat lain.

"Hachi, hachi…." Leeteuk kembali mengusap hidungnya. Hal ini membuat Kangin yang duduk disampingnya sedikit khawatir.

"Gwenchana?"

"Nde, Hachi…"

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya… hachi,"

"Sejak kemarin kau terus bersin,"

"Gwenchana, hidungku gatal,"

"Perlu dibawa kerumah sakit?"

"Hahaha tidak perlu Kanginie~ tenang saja! sepertinya aku tahu penyebabnya." Leeteuk kembali mencatat. Kangin hanya mengerutkan dua alisnya bingung.

Kembali pada dua namja pembuat gaduh. Mereka tengah duduk diatap sekolah, Donghae merebahkan tubuh menikmati angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan rambut brunettenya, sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk sambil menatap sekitar.

"Donghae…"

"Hmm,"

"Kenapa kita tidak kembali kekelas? Bukannya mereka akan curiga?"

"Lebih baik mereka curiga daripada memergoki ikatan ini!"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu,"

"Tentu saja! tadi kita keluar kelas secara diam-diam, mereka akan curiga jika kita masuk bersama-sama! kau mau diintrogasi lagi? aku sih tidak apa-apa,"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mau Hae, aku tidak suka tatapan mereka,"

"Ya sudah, lebih aman jika kita disini sampai sekolah usai,"

"Jika mereka mengintrogasi besok bagaimana?"

"Besok ya besok, sekarang ya sekarang! Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu,"

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan! bagaimana bisa aku mengenal orang sepertimu?"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya,"

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu pabo!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir kesal, Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. "Wae?"

" _Depuis quand es-tu si belle a mes yeux? Pourquol avez-vous me faire vadller?_ " ucapan Donghae ini membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan alis.

"Kau bicara apa?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tertawa, hal ini langsung merubah mimic wajah si namja manis. "Jangan tertawa, itu mengejekku tahu!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Mwo? aish kapan sih kau tidak mengataiku bodoh?"

"Saat otak myeolchimu berubah menjadi otak lumba-lumba!"

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk mencoba memukul Donghae tapi si namja tampan dengan gampang mengelak.

…haehyuk…

.

.TBC

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Tan Heechul

Zhoumi

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Leeteuk

Kim Kangin

Kim Keybum

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Onew

Lee Joon

Lee Hyun Woo

Kim Soo Hyun

Lee Jongsuk

Kim Woobin

Amber

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, typo haha, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Pagi itu langit tampak mendung. Para guru dari kelas tiga sedang rapat untuk ujian tryout. Akibatnya semua kelas tiga mendapat jam kosong. para siswa mempergunakan kesempatan langka itu untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Lain dengan dua namja ini. Satu namja berkulit seputih susu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran-lembaran naskah drama. Bukan hanya membaca, namja ini juga mencatat setiap adegan dan ekspresi yang seharusnya dikeluarkan. Beda jauh dengan namja disebelahnya yang hanya menopang dagu sambil terus memperhatikan namja disebelahnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu serius," katanya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak bisa Hae, aku harus lebih berusaha! Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi," jelasnya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Kau itu hanya pengawas latihan! jadi tidak perlu menghapal naskah, bahkan sampai mencari mimic ekspresi yang pas! Itu tugas kami sebagai pemain,"

"Ani, kau salah jika berpikir seperti itu," kata Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Suksesnya sebuah latihan ditentukan dari pemain tapi siapa yang mengkoordinir pemain itu adalah sang pengawas latihan! jika latihan berantakan, dan tidak terkontrol itu artinya pengawas gagal dalam bertugas," Donghae diam menatap keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata lawan bicaranya. "Kemarin aku terlalu santai dan menganggap remeh tugas ini! membuat latihan berantakan! Itu pr buatku, aku harus mencari… seperti, bagaimana caranya melatih Amber menjadi seorang putri yang anggun, menyelaraskan dua pasangan yang nantinya menjadi angin utara dan angin selatan, memperlihatkan jahatnya awan hitam dan petir saat memfitnah putri dan pangeran langit, yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah mencari chemistry antara kau dan Amber! Huh~ aku jadi bingung," tidak ada tanggapan, hal ini membuat Eunhyuk melirik namja disampingnya. Dia tertegun melihat Donghae tengah serius membaca naskah. "Donghae, kenapa…"

"Menghapal naskah bukan sesuatu yang sulit buatku! Tapi aku tidak ingin hanya melihatmu berusaha sendiri, sebagai pemeran utama aku tidak mau kalah!" mendengar perkataan itu seulas senyum terlukis dibibir Eunhyuk.

…haehyuk…

"Ayo Amber, coba kau ulangi kalimat yang tadi tapi dengan lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan," kata Eunhyuk yang berdiri diantara Amber dan Donghae. Amber mengangguk dan kembali menatap Donghae.

Inilah latihan rutin yang dijadwalkan Leeteuk. Mereka latihan sepulang sekoah dan pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ini dilakukan karena bulan bahasa yang tinggal satu minggu lagi.

"Kakakku yang terkasih, lihatlah bagaimana serasinya dua angin yang saling meliukkan tubuh itu,"

"Nah bagus, dan Donghae jangan lupa menatap Amber! Usahakan setelah saling tatap kalian menatap 2min dan 2hyun bersamaan,"

"Benarkan adikku yang terkasih… ini membuktikan bagaimana dua angin yang berbeda dapat… dapat…" mata Donghae tertuju pada Eunhyuk, lalu beralih ketangan mereka yang masih terikat. "Maaf aku lupa text,"

"Kenapa sampai lupa lagi Donghae? ini sudah diulang 5x?" tanya Eunhyuk frustasi sekaligus kesal. Dia menyadari suaranya yang terlalu keras membuat seisi ruangan beralih memperhatikannya. "Baiklah, istirahat untuk kalian berdua," Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat, lalu berjalan mengambil minumannya. Tidak lupa dia mengambilkan untuk Donghae yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah! Semua butuh proses, tidak akan mungkin langsung sempurna," Donghae tetap memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang mencoba tersenyum. Dia tahu dibalik senyum itu tersimpan perasaan bingung dan takut. Eunhyuk merentangkan tali mereka agar lebih panjang. "Aku akan melihat latihan Yesung dan Jonghyun dulu." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang berjalan menjauh. Dia menghela napas lalu kembali menegak minumannya.

_skip time_

Hanya ada keheningan di dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam itu. sang pengemudi tetap asik dengan pikirannya sementara namja disebelahnya menatap kejendela dengan canggung. Perasaan namja bersurai hitam itu bimbang. Antara meminta maaf atau diam mengikuti keadaan. Namja berkulit seputih susu ini menggeleng lalu kembali melirik namja disebelahnya.

"Donghae," panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada balasan, namja itu tetap menggemudikan mobilnya tanpa ekspresi. "Choi Donghae!" suara yang keras itu sukses membuat namja ini bangun dari pikirannya dan langsung menoleh.

"Wae?"

"Eum…" Eunhyuk menunduk, ditatap oleh Donghae membuat kalimat yang sudah dirangkainya menghilang begitu saja. "Mian, mianhae untuk masalah yang tadi? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya…"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf! aku juga salah karena kurang focus, seharusnya dilatihan kedua ini aku bisa lebih baik,"

"Aniyo, ini salahku! Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu, maaf? aku hanya cemas karena waktu kita tidak banyak," Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan otakku! Aku tidak mau anggota lain ikut bingung dan malah memberburuk keadaan,"

"Mungkin memang kita yang terlalu tegang menghadapi ini semua!"

"Kurasa begitu,"

"Ah~ bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk menghibur diri! Sekali-kali mencoba kesenangan dunia!" perkataan itu membuat Eunhyuk menutupi sebagian tubuh dengan tangannya. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau perkataan Woobin, Joon dan Soohyun benar,"

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang Donghae suka mabuk di club malam, bahkan mengencani yeoja nakal disana!" jawaban polos Eunhyuk membuat mata Donghae membulat. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan mimic kerennya yang hilang entah kemana. "Mianhae Donghae, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada eomma tidak akan menyentuh minuman keras atau rokok seumur hidup," Donghae langsung menepikan mobilnya, hal ini membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bingung.

"Tidak! please jangan percaya tiga setan itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka hanya mengada-ada! Begini, aku memang pernah mabuk tapi hanya sekali itupun karena dijebak oleh tiga setan itu! sekarang aku tidak pernah melakukannya! dan mengencani yeoja? Hei perlu kau ingat, aku tidak suka yeoja," perkataan itu membuat Eunhyuk diam.

"Kau tidak suka yeoja?"

"Nde, kalaupun aku suka kenapa aku tidak mengencani yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarku? Aku lebih suka menjahili namja yang polos dan mudah marah," kata Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. "Jadi mau kemana kita?"

"Entahlah…"

"Bagaimana kalau karaoke! Menyanyi akan membuat pikiran lebih baik," tidak ada tanggapan, hal ini membuat Donghae menoleh mendapati Eunhyuk sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Waeyo?"

"Donghae menyuruhku percaya, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengajakku ketempat seperti itu?"

"Ini hanya karaoke Hyuk! Karoke! Tidak ada hal yang berbau seperti itu," jelas Donghae sedikit frustasi.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tentu saja tidak! ini tempat karaoke keluarga, disana tidak ada yeoja penggoda, gigolo minuman keras atau sejenis itu,"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!" wajah Eunhyuk kembali ceria, Donghae malah syok melihatnya.

'Apa dia sepolos ini?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Dua namja ini tampak memasuki sebuah bilik di tempat karaoke yang ramai oleh muda-mudi seperti mereka. Eunhyuk yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa perihal tempat karaoke memilih diam sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Itu untuk apa Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk sebuah ipad yang terpasang di dinding.

"Itu untuk menghubungi petugas jika kita membutuhkan atau memesan sesuatu,"

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Itu untuk mengatur aroma serta lampu disko diruangan,"

"Yang ini?"

"Aish masa kau tidak tahu, itu remot ac kan? dan jangan bertanya lagi,"

"Tapi aku belum tahu apa yang kau tekan itu, dan kenapa kau menekan benda aneh itu?" kata Eunhyuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Hal ini membuat Donghae menghela napas. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti anak kecil?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

"Kemarilah," tanpa disuruh dua kali Eunhyuk mendekat dan duduk disamping Donghae. "Ini alat untuk memilih judul lagu, mengontrol volume, dan beberapa pilihan bahasa yang akan kita nyanyikan, sekarang coba kau tekan,"

"Seperti ini?"

"Nde, sekarang pilihlah lagu yang kau inginkan,"

"Benarkah, hehehe~lagu apa ya?" Eunhyuk sibuk mencari lagu yang pas. Donghae tetap duduk disamping Eunhyuk sambil menatap namja ini dalam diam. Musik mulai mengalun. Donghae langsung menyodorkan mic yang ada dimeja. Dengan malu-malu Eunhyuk menerima mic itu. "Aku malu, ayo bernyanyi bersama,"

"Aku tidak tahu lagu ini,"

"Kan ada text bantuan! Ayo~" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae yang mau tidak mau membuat namja bersurai brunette ini ikut berdiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk bersenang-senang. Eunhyuk bahkan melupakan tingkah sok malunya. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh saat Donghae menyanyikan lagu berjudul roguko.

1 jam kemudian. Eunhyuk duduk di sofa sambil mengelap keringat didahinya. Donghae mengambil minum dan menegaknya sampai habis. Sepertinya aktivitas yang mereka lakukan, benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak kuat menari lagi,"

"Kau curang! Dari tadi aku yang nyanyi kau hanya tiga kali, itupun lagu yang sama?"

"Sudahku bilang kan, aku tidak hapal semua lagu,"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang ada text bantuannya, jangan mencari alasan!"

"Tapi aku yang memeriahkan nyanyianmu dengan tarian banana,"

"Dasar monyet,"

"Aku mendengarnya Choi ikan," Eunhyuk menyandar sambil mengosok permukaan sofa yang lembut. "Donghae,"

"Mmm,"

"Kapan-kapan ajak teman-teman kesini ya? pasti seru jika kita bernyanyi bersama," Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah polos namja disampingnya. Tapi mimic wajah itu langsung berubah saat mengingat latihan yang hancur karena kebodohannya. dia tidak tahu apa yang salah, dia yakin hafal dengan dialog yang ada dinaskah. Dia juga tidak bodoh untuk melakukan… Donghae menggeleng, merasakan otaknya yang mulai frustasi. "Gwenchana Hae?"

"Nde! gwenchana,"

"Waeyo? Apa kau kurang sehat?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab gelengan oleh yang bersangkutan. Lama mereka diam dengan hanya saling pandang sampai akhirnya Donghae mengambil remote dan mematikan televise layar datar dihadapan mereka.

"Hyuk! Apa kau sudah hapal semua dialognya?"

"Nde, mungkin hanya sebagian yang sedikit lupa! Tapi aku hapal inti dari dialog-dialog itu,"

"Bagus! sekarang…" Donghae mengambil lembaran naskah di tasnya. "Kita mainkan bagian yang salah,"

"Sudahlah Hae… jangan memaksakan diri, masih ada waktu untuk latihan besok,"

"Adikku yang terkasih maukah kau ikut aku untuk melihat indahnya angin yang sedang menari?" tanya Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangan. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum.

"Kakakku, mengapa kita harus melihatnya? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah angin?"

"Bukan sebuah…" Donghae mengandeng tangan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Tapi dua angin yang berbeda untuk berbaur menjadi satu,"

"kakakku yang terkasih, lihatlah! bagaimana serasinya dua angin yang saling meliukkan tubuh itu,"

"Benarkan adikku… ini membuktikan bagaimana dua angin yang berbeda dapat menjadi satu, sama seperti hati kita! dengan cinta yang indah kita juga dapat bersatu," kata Donghae sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kakakku, adikmu yang bodoh ini takut dengan resiko yang menanti didepan kita," Eunhyuk memalingkan wajah, membuat pipinya menjauh dari tangan Donghae.

"Apa kau percaya padaku? Yang paling penting, apa kau percaya cinta kita?" pertanyaan itu membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae. "Selama cahaya kehidupan tetap menerangi hatiku, selama mataku dapat melihat senyumanmu, atau selama pikirkanku masih bekerja untuk merindukanmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau apapun yang terjadi… bahkan sampai hari kemusnahan tiba, aku masih mencintaimu," Eunhyuk terdiam, dia bahkan tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapan. "Betapa senangnya hatiku jika mendengar kata cinta dari bibir cantikmu ini~" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, dan dekat. Eunhyuk bahkan dapat merasakan deru napas namja bersurai brunette itu. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah dan tanpa diduga dia mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga jatuh kesofa.

"Mi-mian, aku ingin ketoilet dulu! hehehe mian Hae?" Eunhyuk berlari, meninggalkan Donghae yang yang tetap terpaku ditempatnya. Setelah melihat Eunhyuk keluar, namja bersurai brunette ini menegak minumnya hingga habis lalu menyenderkan tubuh kesofa sambil menglus dadanya yang terasa berdegup kencang.

…haehyuk…

Setelah kejadian itu baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak berkomentar. Mereka diam tidak berniat untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti. Bahkan sampai esoknya mereka tetap diam. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum saat Donghae menjemputnya begitupun dengan Donghae. di mobil mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Dua namja ini hanya saling lirik, sampai akhirnya mata keduanya bertemu. Dengan salah tingkah Donghae melonggarkan kerah bajunya, Eunhyuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya dengan menatap jendela. "Huh hari ini sangat panas ya?" kata Donghae kikuk.

"N-nde, dinyalakan saja acnya," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangan berniat menghidupkan pendingin mobil, ternyata Donghae pun melakukannya. Mereka kembali salah tingkah saat tangan keduanya bersentuhan.

"Oh, mi-mian," Donghae menghidupkan ac dan berpura-pura focus pada kemudi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali menatap jendela hingga mereka sampai di sekolah.

_skip time_

"Mi-mian Minho hyung," kata Taemin sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hahaha kenapa kau sampai minta maaf seperti itu? sudahlah,"

"Tapi Taem tidak pernah melakukan gerakan yang benar, sampai sering menginjak kaki hyung,"

"Kau itu sangat berbakat, hanya kurang konsentrasi," kata Minho dengan senyum charismanya. "Kajja, kita lakukan lagi! sekarang kau hanya perlu focus dan merasakan gerakannya," Minho memegang pinggang ramping Taemin dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Si namja cantik melirik namja tinggi yang saat ini menutup matanya. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Taemin tersenyum lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mereka bisa melakukannya,"

"Menurut analisaku gerakannya sudah lebih baik,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum menguasai gerakan itu," perkataan ini membuat namja yang lebih pendek mengalihkan tatapan. Setelah itu mereka tersenyum canggung. "Aku tidak terlalu pandai bermain dance,"

"Menurut analisaku, hyung bukannya tidak bisa! hanya kurang latihan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, selain pintar bermain drama, suara hyung juga bagus! Mungkin hyung adalah tipe yang multitalent hanya kurang latihan,"

"Kau berpikir aku sehebat itu?"

"Ini menurut analisaku hyung, dan sejak dulu aku yakin dengan analisa itu," kata Hyun Woo dengan tatapan polosnya. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir dari bibir Soo Hyun.

"Kalau begitu kita jangan mau kalah, kajja latihan lagi!" dengan berani Soo Hyun mengandeng tangan Hyun Woo. Hal ini membuat wajah Hyun Woo memerah.

Di sisi lain.

"Tolong aku, ambilkan gunting itu," kata namja cantik dengan bibir sexynya, Lee Jongsuk. Tidak ada respon, hal ini membuat si namja cantik menatap namja tinggi disampingnya. "Tiang listrik!"

"Hah?" karena ketahuan sedang memandangi Jongsuk, Woobin jadi kalang kabut mencari alibi.

"Sedang apa kau dasar otak mesum!"

"A-aku se-sedang eum menggambar pola pohon! Kau tidak lihat?"

"Itu awan bodoh,"

"Oh be-benarkah! Hehe maksudku awan,"

"Aish, ambilkan gunting yang ada disampingmu!" suruh Jongsuk masih dengan wajah garang. "Awas jangan macam-macam! Sekali lagi aku melihatmu menatap dengan mata mesum itu…" Jongsuk mengunting udara, membuat Woobin bergidik. "Sudah cepat selesaikan bagianmu!"

"N-nde."

Tidak jauh dari pasangan tiang listrik itu. Onew tengah bergelut dengan mahkota dan manic-maniknya. Sesekali dia menyendok potongan ayam goreng di mangkok.

"Chubby aku sudah mendapat sepatu untuk pangeran!"

"Wah, syukurlah… mahkota raja dan ratu juga hampir selesai,"

"Tapi kau yakin tidak menyewa untuk pemain yang berperan sebagai angin?"

"Tidak perlu, aku punya ide! Dirumah banyak kain-kain putih transparan yang sudah tidak terpakai juga mesin jahit, mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya!" jelas Onew yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Joon. "Tapi itu masih rencanaku, mengingat mesin jahit eomma rusak karena tidak pernah dipakai,"

"Aku bisa!" kata Joon bersemangat. Hal ini membuat alis Onew bertaut. Melihat Onew yang bertampang aneh membuat otak Joon berpikir. "Maksudku, aku bisa membantumu! Aku dapat memperbaiki mesin,"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, waktu SMP aku pernah ikut kelas mekanik,"

"Wah baguslah kalau begitu! Gomawo Joon-ah~" Onew memeluk Joon sambil melompat-lompat. "Kapan kita mulai? Oh bagaimana kalau hari ini? semakin cepat semakin baik,"

"Boleh, tapi aku harus pulang dulu untuk membawa baju ganti,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Onew dengan wajah polos. Otak Joon kembali diperas untuk berpikir.

"Eum… memperbaiki mesin tidak bisa selesai dalam beberapa jam chubby~ apalagi mesin yang lama tidak digunakan!" jelas Joon membuat Onew mengangguk paham. "Jadi aku perlu menginap di rumahmu! Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! aku malah senang, kau teman pertama yang menginap dirumahku! Hehehe," kata Onew dengan cengiran khasnya. Kali ini Joon merasa bangga pada otaknya yang bekerja ekstra jenius saat dibutuhkan. "Tapi rumahku kecil, tidak ada kamar kosong! apa Joon-ah tidak keberatan tidur denganku?" bagaikan kejatuhan bintang, Joon tersenyum membayangkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak pantas di bayangkan. "Joon-ah? Joon? LEE JOON!" teriak Onew yang membuat anggota lain melihatnya.

"Aku suka!"

"Hah?"

"Oh eum… ma-maksudku, aku tidak keberatan! Aku malah suka, soalnya aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri," Joon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini jawaban terbodoh yang digunakannya. Tapi reaksi Onew lain, namja penyuka ayam ini malah tersenyum lebar.

"Kok sama! aku juga takut tidur sendiri, aku sering tidur dikamar noona, minta eomma menemaniku, atau yang lebih parah tidur dengan dubu,"

"Dubu?" nama yang aneh. Pikir Joon dalam hati.

"Dubu itu anjingku! sengaja aku beri nama dubu karena aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukai tofu bermerek dubu," jelas Onew dengan semangat berapi. Hal ini membuat Joon tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut namja dihadapnya.

"Nanti kau siapkan kainnya, jadi besok setelah mesinnya selesai bisa langsung dijahit,"

"Nde, gomawo untuk bantuannya Joon-ah~"

Beralih pada Leeteuk yang tengah serius dengan lembaran kertas dan laptop. Dibantu Ryeowook yang dengan setia duduk disampingnya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi Wookie,"

"Nde Leeteuk hyung, semangat!" kata Ryeowook tanpa mengalihan tatapan dari laptop didepannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan diudara. "Yee akhirnya undangan dan pamphletnya sudah jadi!"

"Hahaha wah kau memang berbakat! Pamphletnya kelihatan bagus dan sesuai dengan tema kita,"

"Bagaimana dengan perbaikan proposalnya hyung?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, santai saja! ditangan Leeteuk semua pasti beres,"

"Apa yang bisa Wookie bantu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menarik kursinya lebih dekat pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu melirik kesamping, tepatnya seorang namja bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanmu disana," kata Leeteuk sembari menunjuk Yesung yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan.

"Yeye hyung? tapi…"

"Sudahlah~ cepat bantu dia! oh dan setelah itu kau bisa mengajak Yeye mengambil pesanan! Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang kan?"

"Hyung tidak apa-apa ditinggal?"

"Aish, sudah sana!"

"Nde hyung~" Ryeowook berjalan menjauh. Namja cantik ini tersenyum saat Yesung dengan terang-terangan memeluk Ryeowook. Dia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Serius sekali," perkataan ini membuat Leeteuk menoleh, dia mendapati Kangin yang tengah tersenyum sambil membawa dua cup teh susu.

"Mana pernah aku santai-santai sepertimu!" celutuk Leeteuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kangin menggeleng dan duduk dikursi Ryeowook. "Gomawo~" kata Leeteuk dan tanpa babibu menyesap minumannya.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya,"

"Mungkin karena aku menyukai kebersamaan ini! aku tidak menyangka bisa bekerja sama dengan club lain, dan ternyata semenyenangkan ini!" Leeteuk kembali menyesap tehnya, lalu menatap Kangin. "Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Lumayan, tidak terlalu sulit,"

"Sombong seperti biasa,"

"Bukan sombong tapi percaya diri, bukankan itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pemain yang hebat,"

"Nde~ nde," Leeteuk mengangguk sambil mengambil beberapa kertas untuk dikoreksi ulang. Kangin terus menatapnya.

"Apa kau lelah? Aku selalu melihatmu berkutat dengan hal yang membosankan seperti ini," kata Kangin sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

"Sedikit, aku juga kurang tidur,"

"Kemarikan punggungmu, aku akan memijatnya,"

"Tidak perlu,"

"Kenapa, kau malu? Bukankah waktu di club kau yang malah meminta untuk dipijat?"

"Aish kata siapa aku malu, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu! Kau juga pasti lelah,"

"Hahaha sejak kapan kau jadi sok tidak mau merepotkan! Sini," Kangin mulai memijat punggung Leeteuk. Hal ini membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum.

"Gomawo, kau selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan,"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang pengertian."

Disisi lain, tampak Eunhyuk Amber dan Donghae tengah serius latihan. Eunhyuk mencoba membangun chemistry antara Donghae dan Amber. Donghae yang melihat kesabaran Eunhyuk dalam melatih memilih focus. dia hanya ingin membantu Eunhyuk. Dia ingin berguna bagi namja bergummy smile ini.

"Kakakku yang terkasih, kita hapuskan rasa cinta ini… biarkan cinta kita melayang bersama angin yang berhembus,"

"Sampai mati pun aku tetap mencintaimu! kakakmu ini meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu?"

"Kakak…"

"Walau awan hitam dan halilintar menghadang, walau ratu bumi memisahkan, walau raja langit tidak merestui aku tetap mencintaimu!" Donghae menggapai tangan Amber lalu memeluknya. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Cut! Wah itu luar biasa! Bagus Donghae, kau sudah bisa melakukannya sampai tuntas!" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Donghae gemas. Membuat namja tampan itu sedikit meringis. Entah kemana sikap malu-malu Eunhyuk tadi pagi. "Donghae boleh istirahat, aku ingin mengajari Amber sebentar,"

Donghae berjalan menjauh, mengambil minum yang sudah disediakan dimeja. Sambil menegak air putihnya mata Donghae tetap memperhatikan Eunhyuk, setelah itu beralih pada tali yang mengikat tangannya. Hal ini membuatnya menghembuskan napas.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasakan hal aneh saat memeluk Amber, beda jauh dengan saat berhadapan dengannya," kata Donghae pelan.

"SEMUANYA, SAATNYA MAKAN!" teriak Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tas kain berisi kotak makan. Semua berteriak senang, terutama Jonghyun, Onew, Jongsuk, dan Soo Hyun.

"Kita lanjutkan besok,"

"Nde Hyukkie hyung,"

"Aish, panggil aku oppa!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae sedikit menarik tali ditangannya membuat Eunhyuk menoleh karena merasa tangannya ikut tertarik. Donghae mendekatinya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tentu saja, beberapa hari ini aku sarapan dengan tidak teratur!"

"Wae?"

"Aish, ini semua karena kau menjemputku terlalu pagi!"

"Kau kan tahu alasannya,"

"Iya, tapi kau seharusnya memberiku sedikit waktu untuk sarapan," dua namja ini terus berdebat sampai duduk dimeja makan. deheman Leeteuklah yang menghentikan perdebatan tidak rasional itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk latihan hari ini semoga latihan besok dapat lebih baik, tentunya sampai hari pementasan! Oke sebelum makan, mari kita berdoa," mereka tampak menunduk dengan khitmat. "Selesai, let's eat!" mereka mulai menyuap nasi kotak itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara makan selesai. Mereka masih duduk mengitari meja, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres,"

"Ada apa Leeteuk sunbe?"

"Kalian juga tidak menyadarinya?" pertanyaan itu membuat lima belas orang disana menggeleng, termasuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang malah saling tatap. "Padahal sudah lewat masa hukuman,"

"Mungkin memang masa hukuman ini terlalu singkat," sahut Kangin, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan Leeteuk.

"Atau memang mereka sudah nyaman satu sama lain, ups!" obrolan Leeteuk dan Kangin membuat beberapa kepala mengangguk.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah polosnya. Minho mendekatkan kepala dan berbisik ditelinga Taemin membuat namja cantik ini juga ikut mengangguk.

"Kurasa Leeteuk benar, ini karena sudah nyaman!" kata Ryeowook dengan cengiran evilnya.

"Aku iri, Key ayo kita bertengkar supaya diberi hukuman yang sama~"

"Jangan aneh-aneh dinosaurus!"

"Tali merah, atau harus diganti pita merah?"

"Aku maunya cincin merah!" Woobin bertos dengan Minho.

"Menurut analisaku hati mereka juga sudah terikat,"

"Aku setuju dengan analisamu! Dan itu bukan hukuman, tapi anugrah," Soo hyun dan Hyun Woo tersenyum bersama. Donghae yang tidak bodoh menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam, hal ini tidak membuat Leeteuk berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian ini sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Eunhyuk yang memasang muka tidak jauh beda dengan Taemin tadi.

"Sudah berapa hari masa hukuman talimu Hyukkie?"

"Eum dengan hari ini berarti sudah ti…" Eunhyuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia malah menatap Donghae yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tiga hari kan? padahal hukumannya hanya dua hari," perkataan Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah. Dia langsung melepas tali yang mengikat pergelangan tanggannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Donghae masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kalau ingat seharusnya bilang?"

"Aku tidak mengingatnya,"

"Bohong! Kenapa kau setenang ini?"

"Karena aku memang tidak ingat! jadi kenapa mesti bersikap sepertimu, terlalu berlebihan?"

"Donghae… aish! Kau memang sungguh menyebalkan! apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi?"

"Yang penting aku tidak sepolos dirimu,"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah polos, gampang sekali dibully! Dasar monyet,"

"Diam kau ikan cucut!" dua namja ini terus bertengkar tidak memperdulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak usah diberitahu,"

"Nde, supaya masa hukuman mereka semakin lama,"

"Apa mereka kakak kelas kita?"

"Kurasa begitu, tapi untuk saat ini otaknya sedang kongslet!" para adik kelas terus memperhatikan perdebatan yang tidak ada ujungnya ini. Yewook malah saling menyuap. Kangin menggeleng sedangkan Leeteuk tersenyum. Entahlah sepertinya Leeteuk menyukai keakraban duo fish ini.

.

.TBC

.

Catatan kecil:

Maaf untuk semua pembaca karena saia selalu memposting dengan keterlambatan yang super duper sangat lama sekali. Kadang sampai semuanya lupa ama ceritanya. Maaf kan saia… banyak hal yang membuat saia jadi seperti ini, selain tugas yang semakin semester semakin banyak, saia juga terhambat. Ndak ada lagi temen-temen deket yang support, haehyuk ship ditempat saia semakin sedikit jadi berasa kayak binatang langka, ndak ada temen. Jadi kadang ndak ada ide… #alasan terus -_-

Terimakasih banyak yang masih mau membaca panpic nyebelin karangan orang galauan yang 1000x lipat lebih nyebelin. #sujut syukur, Terimakasih terutama yang nyempetin ngeripiu, saia jadi yakin masih ada haehyuk shipper yang nyempil di antara pulau indonesah #apaan sih?

Oke akhir kata, see you next chap~ semangat buat elf, apalagi Polaris…


	10. Chapter 10

Just love you

Cast:

Tan Eunhyuk

Choi Donghae

Tan Heechul

Zhoumi

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Leeteuk

Kim Kangin

Kim Keybum

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Choi Minho

Onew

Lee Joon

Lee Hyun Woo

Kim Soo Hyun

Lee Jongsuk

Kim Woobin

Amber

Dan member lain seiring berjalannya cerita

Synopsis:

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!"/ "Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya mencintaimu… hanya kamu dan tidak akan berubah!"/ "Bodoh sekali dia membuat namja sepertimu menangis!"/ "Setelah kita lulus, ayo kembali ke sini!" HAEHYUK STORY

Warning: yaoi/BL (sudah pasti ), AU, EYD dimana-mana, OOC, typo haha, membosankan akut (tidak menerima complain efek samping), membingungkan, cerita pasaran

.

Tidak menerima flame, lebih baik saran yang membangun oke?

Jadi jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Pagi hari di SMA Shinwa.

"Yaa jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Donghae!"

"Apa yang harus aku jawab? Sudah kubilang, tadi itu refleks,"

"Bohong! Jawablah yang jujur! Donghae~" Eunhyuk mengejar Donghae yang berjalan cepat kekelas. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari beberapa orang tengah memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

_skip time_

Eunhyuk kembali menatap kearah pintu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri ada rasa kecemasan di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak Donghae menerima pesan pagi tadi dan sampai istirahat kedua, namja bersurai brunette itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk langsung mengaitkan dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana Donghae mendapat pesan yang tidak menyenangkan dari anggota sepak bola. Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mencari Donghae. Namja manis ini tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada captain tim sepak bola itu.

Saat Eunhyuk melewati lorong dekat perpustakaan, Minho yang sedang duduk bersama Taemin memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie hyung!" Eunhyuk menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Minho diikuti Taemin berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang sedang hyung lakukan disini? ingin ke perpus?"

"Aniyo Minho, aku sedang mencari Donghae! apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Donghae hyung? Kami tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi hyung,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu nde?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dua namja ini, Eunhyuk berlari menjauh.

Donghae memakirkan mobilnya. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang terlebih dahulu keluar, disusul Donghae yang mengekor diantara dua sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, apa kita masih perlu ikut pertandingan? Kita sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi kita akan focus pada ujian! Lagipula ini hanya pertandingan antar SMA favorit! Sungguh tidak menarik,"

"Sudahlah Kanginie, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya! Diumpamakan saja memberi SMA sombong itu pelajaran," kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung namja kekar ini.

"Apa kau sependapat dengannya, Hae? Kita tidak perlu mengikuti pertandingan tidak penting itu kan?" tanya Kangin yang berusaha mencari dukungan.

"Entahlah, aku rasa kita memperlukannya! Bukan dilihat dari seberapa mudah lawan kita, tapi kita khususnya aku butuh sesuatu untuk kembali dekat dengan para anggota yang lain! Sudah lama juga kita tidak latihan bersama," jelas Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Kangin. "Hitung-hitung sebagai refres otak sebelum setumpuk ujian datang,"

"Aish, terserah kalian saja!"

Donghae kembali kekelas. Tidak adanya Eunhyuk membuat namja ini memutar otak. Pergi kemana Eunhyuk? Tumben dia membolos pelajaran paling ditakuti? Donghae mencoba mengirimi Eunhyuk pesan, lama tidak ada balasan membuat namja ini sedikit kesal.

"Donghae! kau sudah kembali?" tanya Ryeowook setengah berbisik.

"Nde, wae?"

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku pergi dengan Leeteuk dan Kangin, ada urusan untuk pertandingan tim sepak bola,"

"Sejak kau pergi, Hyukkie terus mencarimu! Istirahat tadi dia mencarimu ke luar dan belum kembali,"

"Hah?" suara Donghae membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Jangan berbicara sendiri! dengarkan penjelasan saya!" gertak sang songsaenim. Ryeowook membungkuk takut, sedangkan Donghae masih saja berekspresi tidak bersalah.

"Pelankan suaramu Choi Donghae!" kata Ryeowook ketus. Donghae tidak memperdulikannya, namja ini hanya memikirkan Eunhyuk.

"Pergi kemana dia?"

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja sampai bel istrihat berbunyi."

…haehyuk…

Saat bel berbunyi Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung keluar kelas. Mereka mencari Eunhyuk sesekali Ryeowook menelponnya, tetap tidak ada respon. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang bersantai di kantin memanggil mereka. Karena tidak ada tanggapan dan melihat kebingungan pada gelagat Ryeowook dua namja ini memilih menghampiri.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Apa kalian melihat Eunhyuk?" tanya Ryeowook yang membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk saling tatap.

"Kami tidak melihatnya, mungkin dia ada di ruang club," jawab Leeteuk yang membuat Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tapi aneh, sejak tadi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku,"

"Mungkin dia tertidur,"

"Mungkin saja Leeteuk hyung! tapi tidak biasanya dia seperti ini,"

"Hae, tadi aku ke club sepak bola bermaksud untuk memberitahu jadwal pertandingan itu tapi tidak ada satupun anggota disana! Dan Leeteuk bilang tidak ada libur untuk hari ini," perkataan Kangin ini membuat Donghae terdiam. "Aku sudah coba hubungi Ji Sun tapi tidak ada jawaban, tumben sekali si maniak handphone itu,"

"Mungkin aku tahu dimana mereka,"

"Maksudmu Hae?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan," Donghae berjalan pergi, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang penasaran memilih mengikuti sang captain tim sepak bola.

Dilorong, mereka bertemu Minho dan Taemin.

"Hae hyung! darimana? Tadi Eunhyuk hyung mencari hyung,"

"Kalian bertemu Eunhyuk?"

"Nde, tadi Eunhyuk hyung berlarian mencari hae Hyung," jelas Taemin.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kami tidak tahu, tadi Eunhyuk hyung pergi kesana," jawab Taemin, hal ini membuat Donghae langsung berlari. Otomatis Kangteuk, Ryeowook, bahkan 2min hanya bisa mengikuti.

Donghae menghentikan langkah dan terdiam. benar dugaanya, lapangan yang berada di belakang sekolah tengah ramai oleh beberapa siswa. Donghae tahu mereka, apalagi namja bersurai hitam yang tengah menggiring bola. Kangteuk, 2min dan Ryeowook muncul.

"Donghae wae? hosh… hosh, kenapa kau berlarian tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan napas terengah. Namja berwajah cantik ini bingung melihat semuanya sedang menatap kearah yang sama dengan Donghae. mau tidak mau Leeteuk meredam emosinya dan mengalihkan tatapan. dia langsung membulatkan mata. "Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Kita harus menghentikannya! Mereka belum tahu amukanku ya?" Leeteuk menghentikan langkah saat Donghae memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Donghae…"

"Dia pernah bilang semua akan baik-baik saja, dia juga bilang belum terlambat untuk merubah semuanya," kata Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk dan yang lain semakin bingung. "Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan saat mereka sudah kelewat batas,"

"Aku kenal Hyukkie, disaat seperti ini dia juga pasti tidak mau diganggu," kata Ryeowook menambahi.

Dilapangan, Eunhyuk tengah berlari sambil menggiring bola. Beberapa anggota sepak bola berusaha menghadang. Tapi dengan gesit Eunhyuk berhasil menghindar. Bahkan dengan lihai Eunhyuk memainkan bola, menangkap menggunakan kepala dan diteruskan kembali ke kaki. Para penghadang dapat dengan mudah ditaklukkan, dia bersiap menendang bola, dan dengan tendangan penuh semangat, bola itu masuk kedalam gawang. Semua anggota tertegun, termasuk Donghae, dan gerombolannya yang menonton di pinggir lapangan.

Eunhyuk menampakkan gummy smilenya. dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan ke udara namja manis ini berlari sambil berteriak "GOOOOL"

"2 gol! Bagaimana? Aku tidak bohong kan dengan kemampuanku?"

"Wow bagaimana cara sunbe menendang bola dengan seindah itu?"

"Tadi bolanya kena sudut gawang, itu luar biasa!"

"Kenapa sunbe tidak masuk club sepak bola?"

"Jika boleh pilih dua ekstra kulikuler, aku juga akan memilih club sepak bola sebagai pilihan kedua! Sayangnya hanya boleh pilih satu,"

"Kenapa tidak pilih club sepak bola sebagai pilihan pertama? Sunbe punya bakat!"

"Benar! sunbe sudah seperti pemain profesional,"

"Sejak kecil aku ingin jadi actor bukan atlit! Uang dan ketenarannya lebih banyak kan?"

"Hahaha sunbe bisa saja," semua anggota tertawa, hanya satu yang masih melipat tangan sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk.

"Saat SMP aku pernah ikut ekstra kulikuler sepak bola, aku sering menghabiskan waktu dilapangan untuk melatih tendangan sudut! Kata pak pelatih itu bisa menjadi senjata hebat mengingat masih sedikit kipper yang dapat menangkapnya! tapi itu berubah saat SMA, apalagi saat masuk club teather! mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti permainan yang ada disana, termasuk tentang perselihan dengan club sepak bola!" Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya, menatap namja bersurai merah yang sejak tadi menatapnya sinis. "Seperti kalian, pikiran sudah dimenset untuk membenci club teather karena harus lebih unggul dari yang lain begitupun kami! Padahal itu tidak perlu, bayangkan satu club adalah satu keluarga, dan club lain adalah tetangga! Apa kita bisa hidup sendiri jika tidak ada tetangga di dekat kita? Bisa, tapi tidak akan bertahan lama karena kita makluk social kan?" mereka diam, termasuk si namja bersurai merah.

"Aku sering melakukan kesalahan! Membenci Donghae dan menganggapnya musuh bebuyutan padahal dia tidak pernah berbuat salah, serta memperkeruh hubungan antar anggota sepak bola! Waktu itu aku sangat bodoh, naïf, egois, licik, atau apalah itu! aku kira hanya karena sudah dekat dengan Donghae aku bisa mengajak club sepak bola bergabung, aku melupkan perselisihan antar club yang sudah ada sejak kita belum sekolah disini! Seharusnya aku menunjukkan hubungan baik dulu, jadi tidak terkesan seperti namja licik bermuka polos! Dan aku tidak sepatutnya menggunakan semua waktu Donghae, Leeteuk dan yang lain agar kalian tidak merasa diacuhkan! Mianhamnidha… aku sungguh minta maaf," Eunhyuk membungkukkan badan.

"Kau tidak takut pada kami? aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang pelaku penyerangan itu?" kata si namja bersurai merah Donghae bersiap. Dibenaknya sudah terbayang bagaimana melindungi Eunhyuk jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi tanpa diduga Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama! bahkan mungkin lebih parah! Itu juga yang aku katakan pada Donghae,"

"Apa kau yakin kami akan memaafkanmu hanya dengan menang bermain sepak bola?"

"Tidak! jika kalian tidak ingin memaafkanku, tidak masalah! Aku bermain bukan semata-mata ingin mencari simpati kalian! marahlah padaku, tapi jangan pada yang lain apalagi ketua kalian! Jangan sampai hal ini malah memperburuk keadaan club! Tapi kalian juga jangan terus-terusan marah, siklus harus berputar kan? antara membuat kesalahan, menyesal, marah, meminta maaf atau memaafkan dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik."

Donghae yang berdiri ditempatnya, tersenyum mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk ini.

…haehyuk…

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir sebelum pementasan. Eunhyuk tengah menggunting kertas berwarna menjadi bagian lebih kecil sebagai tambahan property. Berkali-kali namja manis ini menghembuskan napas. Hatinya tidak tenang, rasa takut selalu menghantuinya. Ditengah kegundahan itu, handphonenya berbunyi.

"Yobosheo,"

" _Hai, kau sudah tidur?"_ entah kenapa mendengar suara ini Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum. Dia meletakkan peralatannya di meja dan segera pergi ke tempat tidur.

"Belum, aku baru selesai memotong kertas untuk property tambahan,"

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"_

"Dan kau akan membantu, hahaha ini hanya pekerjaan kecil," kata Eunhyuk yang membuat namja diseberang sana menganggukkan kepala. "Oh iya, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? besok adalah penentuannya kan? kau pemain terpenting, jadi harus istirahat yang cukup,"

" _Ada yang pernah bilang padaku, bahwa pengawas latihan pun harus bekerja keras untuk mensukseskan sebuah pementasan! Jadi semua anggota itu penting kan?"_

"Kau memang pintar bicara," kata Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal. Hal ini membuat namja disebrang sana tertawa puas. "Donghae,"

" _Hmm,"_

"Apa besok kita akan menang? saingan kita dari berbagai sekolah yang sudah tidak diragukan kemampuannya, dan dibulan bahasa tidak pernah sekalipun SMA kita menang,"

" _Kau tidak percaya diri?"_

"Tidak begitu, hanya…"

" _Kau takut?"_

"Tidak!"

" _Lalu kenapa kau harus memikirkan hal semacam itu,"_

"Aku hanya… huh entahlah, mungkin kau benar! aku kurang percaya diri dan takut,"

" _Dengar! menang atau kalah bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kau pikirkan! Itu hanya bonus dari apa yang sudah kita lakukan, yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kita berusaha untuk melakukannya,"_ jelas Donghae. _"Menurutku kita pasti menang! club teather tidak sendiri, kita semua membantu! club teather juga memiliki seorang ketua yang luar biasa hebat, jika aku jadi osis aku tidak akan main-main dengan club teather!"_

"Apa aku sehebat itu? aku hanya seorang ketua yang gagal,"

" _Kata siapa? perlu kau ingat, yang menilai bukanlah dirimu sendiri tapi orang lain,"_ terlukis senyum dibibir Eunhyuk. _"Apa kau ingin semua anggota ikut ragu?"_

"Tidak! jangan sampai itu terjadi?"

" _Jika kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka lebih dulu kau hapus rasa ragumu! Bagaimana kita akan menang jika ketuanya saja masih memiliki keraguan?"_

"Nde, mianhae Hae?"

" _Kenapa minta maaf?"_ pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab, hal ini membuat Donghae tersenyum. _"Jangan minta maaf, tapi berusaha untuk berubah! mulai sekarang kau harus yakin, otte?"_

"Arrasheo, gomawo Hae-ah,"

" _Besok aku akan menjemputmu, tenang… tidak usah terburu! Kita berangkat dengan jam yang normal, jadi kau bisa sarapan dulu,"_

"Nde,"

" _Tidurlah, sudah malam! Besok kita akan kerja keras, selamat malam~"_

"Selamat malam~" Eunhyuk menatap layar handphonenya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri terlukis mimic bahagia disana.

…haehyuk…

Keesokan harinya.

Seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran tidak menyurutkan semangat para anggota teather. sore ini mereka berkumpul di ruang club. Bersiap untuk pertunjukkan nanti malam.

"Woobin-ssi tolong pegangi ini," kata Jongsuk yang sedikit kesusahan mengingat banyaknya barang yang dibawa. Belum lagi property pohon yang sangat menyulitkan ruang geraknya. Namja tinggi yang di maksud malah terdiam. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya, karena tidak pernah sekalipun namja cantik berbibir sexy itu memanggil namanya. "YAA TIANG LISTRIK! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU DIAM? Tolong aku~"

"Oh n-nde, mianhae Jongsukkie," Woobin segera mengambil alih property yang berat.

"Kau tadi panggil aku apa?"

"Kau keberatan?" tidak ada jawaban hal ini membuat Woobin tersenyum. "Maaf, aku hanya berusaha akrab jadi…"

"Siapa bilang aku keberatan," kata Jongsuk sambil berjalan pergi. senyum Woobin semakin lebar mengetahui semburat merah di wajah namja cantik itu.

Beralih pada bagian kostum. Onew sedang menyentrika jubah pangeran. Sedangkan Joon sedang menata baju dan aksesoris di tempat masing-masing. Selesai itu tidak lupa dia menatap Onew. Melihat ekspresi si penyuka ayam membuat Joon tersenyum.

"Wah jadi terlihat lebih bagus, iyakan Joon-ah?" Onew diam saat mengetahui Joon terus menatapnya. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul dari pipi chubby itu. Joon berjalan mendekat, tanpa melepas senyum dia menaruh mahkota putri dipuncak kepala Onew.

"Kau sangat cantik," Onew hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. Entah kenapa tidak seperti yang dulu, candaan Joon yang seperti ini malah membuat jantung Onew berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Yak cukup! Wah~ kalian luar biasa! Amber kau sangat berbeda, benarkan Hyukkie, Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk masih dengan senyum kegembiraan. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk bersama.

"Ini hanya untuk pementasan hyung! setalah selesai, Amber akan kembali seperti semula,"

"Aish anak ini benar-benar…"

"Bagaimana tadi, otte?" tanya Donghaes sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Nde! Donghae memang terbaik!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan,"

"Huh, sejak kapan kau jadi sombong CHOI DONGHAE-SSI?"

"Aku bukan sombong hanya berbicara kenyataan, TAN EUNHYUK-SSI,"

"Huh kemampuan segitu saja sudah sombong!"

"Kemampuan segitu katamu? Lalu tadi siapa yang melihatku dengan tatapan berbinar?"

"Memang siapa?"

"Kau pura-pura lupa apa memang tidak menyadarinya?"

"Yaa siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu? jangan memfitnah ikan sok ganteng!"

"Mwo ikan sok ganteng? Lalu kau apa? myeolchi sok manis?"

"Aish, jangan menjiplak ejekanku! Dasar tidak kreatif!"

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan?"

"Dasar Choi Donghae jelek, nyebelin!"

"Mereka mulai lagi," kata Kangin sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Kapan sih mereka bisa akur?"

"Saat sudah menemukan cinta di hati masing-masing! Seperti kita Key~"

"Diamlah dino pabo! Atau kucubit absmu!"

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka! Anggap saja sebagai peramai suasana," kata Leeteuk dengan senyum lesung pipitnya. Hal ini membuat Yewook, Jongkey, dan Amber saling tatap. Hanya Kangin yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak kapan hyung menyukai tingkah berlebihan mereka?"

"Sejak…? entahlah! tapi aku suka saat mereka melakukan hal itu! ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lewat kata-kata!"

"Aish aku tidak mengerti! Yang jelas sekarang perutku lapar! Wookie hyung, lapar~"

"Panggil aku oppa!"

"Hyung, Amber tidak bercanda! sungguhan! lapar maksimal" kata Amber sambil memegang perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Tadi kan kita sudah makan?"

"Biarkan saja, Amber memang perut karet!" kata Jonghyun yang langsung mendapat cubitan sayang dari Key.

"Tadi aku bawa kimbap isi telur, tapi langsung dikeroyok yang lain! Entah masih ada sisa atau tidak?" kata Ryeowook.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang dari tadi! Pasti sudah habis!"

"Tidak kok, kami tidak serakus itu! masih banyak!" kata Jonghyun tidak terima.

"Kau, Woobin, Joon, Soohyun, dan Minho menyisahkan karena aku yang suruh! Coba kalau tidak?" ucapan Key sukses membuat Jonghyun menunduk malu.

"Sudah sana makan dulu! Aku beri waktu 10 menit, soalnya 20 menit lagi kita harus bersiap," kata Leeteuk sambil menatap jam dinding.

"Nde hyung!" Amber berlari menjauh.

"Untuk kalian juga, beristirahatlah 10 menit! Nanti kita kumpul kembali untuk make up dan finishing kostum! Terutama untuk pemeran pangeran dan putri,"

"Nde!"

_skip time_

"Yaa mana hairspraynya?"

"Hei berikan aku peniti,"

"Ada yang lihat jepitan untuk mahkota?" Onew, Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Jongsuk sibuk mendandani para pemain. Joon, dan Woobin bertugas memakaikan kostum. Dibantu oleh Eunhyuk, Key, Taemin dan Hyunwoo yang sudah didandani. Para anggota saling bantu dalam menyelesaikan persiapan ini.

"Mana Amber? Semuanya hampir selesai dia malah belum muncul," kata Leeteuk sambil menatap sekeliling. "Onew, untuk make up angin di pucatkan saja! jangan lupa beri gliter di daerah mata,"

"Nde hyung,"

"Eyeshadow Yesung kurang gelap Wookie, oh iya tangani Jonghyun juga ya? tinggal ditajamkan alisnya, aku akan mencari Amber, tolong ya?"

"Nde Leeteuk hyung,"

Leeteuk berjalan menjauh sambil menatap sekeliling. karena tidak juga menemukan Amber, dia memilih mendekati Eunhyuk yang tengah memasang jubah Donghae.

"Kau tidak melihat Amber Hyukkie?"

"Amber? Tidak, aku kira kau tengah mendandaninya,"

"Tinggal dia yang belum didandani! Aish kemana anak itu?"

"Aku akan mencarinya," kata Eunhyuk setelah memberikan bros pada jubah itu.

"Nde, tolong ya? tadi aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada! Padahal make upnya paling rumit,"

"Kemana kau akan mencarinya?" tanya Donghae.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada di toilet atau minimarket depan," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku temani,"

"Kau gila? Dengan kostum seperti itu?" pernyataan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menatap dirinya. "See? Nanti gimana kalau kostumnya kotor? Sudah, pangeran duduk diam saja!" Eunhyuk berjalan pergi, saat namja manis ini membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan tubuh Amber tergeletak di depan pintu.

"AMBER!" teriakan Eunhyuk membuat semua yang ada diruangan menoleh. Donghae segera lari menghampiri, disusul oleh yang lain. Mereka langsung mengerumuni tubuh Amber. "Gwenchana? Amber apa yang terjadi?"

"Sa-sakit oppa hiks, hiks sakit…" Amber menekuk tubuhnya, sambil mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat, cepat!"

.

.TBC

.

.

Update cepet soalnya saia ada acara lama banget yang mungkin bisa buat ngaret untuk update next chapnya… #pundung

Wkwkwkw hyukmom disini emang dibuat ndak peka biar hae ngode ambek ikannya beranak 2016 ekor #abaikan

Okelah see you next chap~


End file.
